


Stained Red

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Divorce, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Heterosexual Sex, Lies, Moving On, Paternity Tests, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 61,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Natalie were married for ten years, almost eleven. After a fight that caused Isaac to file for divorce, both are left wondering where their lives are now and why they got to be where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Is daddy going to be at grandma's today too?" Henry questioned from the back seat as he kicked his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stained Red Chapter One

Natalie ran a hand through her long brown hair and sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. She was looking over the divorce papers she had just gotten in the mail from her husband, or well soon to be ex-husband Isaac. She hadn't wanted their marriage to come to this but she could understand why it was. It wasn't like he had really even loved her when they got married ten years ago.

Standing from the table she picked up the papers and headed into the home office, putting them on the desk. She would make a mental note to sign them and take them to his lawyer's office herself. She wouldn't contest what he wanted. She had never fought him on any decision he had ever made in their marriage.

As soon as she had laid the papers down she smiled hearing the cry coming from upstairs and she checked her watch. Ten-thirty in the morning. Audrey was on time as usual with her morning routine of waking up.

"Mama is coming," Natalie muttered to herself as she left the office and walked a ways before reaching the stairs. Taking them two at a time she was glad when she made it upstairs in record time. If there was one thing Natalie hated it was leaving a crying child waiting. She had sometimes been called too motherly by Isaac before and she had always laughed, but, in a way, she knew he was right. She was a mother hen.

Walking down the hall to Audrey's nursery she went inside and walked to the crib. Looking down at her crying child she picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Hello my sweet pea," she said as she held Audrey on her hip. Audrey was only four months but she already had Natalie wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Making a face as soon as she had Audrey in her arms, Natalie knew she would have to change her daughter, "I think you left mommy a present huh?" she asked carrying Audrey over to the changing table and laying her down.

Bending down she grabbed a clean diaper and then stood back up. Smiling as she looked down at Audrey she felt her heart warm as Audrey smiled up at her too. Audrey was the spitting image of her.

"You little stinker bug," Natalie laughed as she changed Audrey's diaper quickly and then threw the dirty one away. Once she was done she picked Audrey up again and left the room almost colliding into a running child.

Stopping she just shook her head seeing a blonde head going down the stairs, "No running in the house Henry," Natalie stated as she walked down the stairs. She was trying to be stern but she could never be stern with any of her children.

"But I want to hurry and get to grandma's so I can see Theo again," Henry who was four smiled up at his mommy once he made it downstairs.

Natalie shook her head, "I'm sure Theo will be just as thrilled to see you as well," she mused as she thought of her ten year old son. Theodore was the reason she had married Isaac. Isaac had decided to be honorable and he married her when she had been five months pregnant with Theodore.

Henry smiled at her words and went to the couch, "You said we could get him once Audrey was awake."

"I know what I said Henry," Natalie said as she smiled down at her son. He was the spitting image of Isaac, minus the blue eyes which he had inherited from Isaac's mother.

Bending down she held Audrey on her hip firmly and she picked up Henry's shoes. Holding them in her free hand she gave them to him and smiled when she watched him put them on. He was such a hoot at times to her. He out of all of her children had the most energy and it amused Natalie.

Going to where Audrey's baby carrier was she picked it up and took it the couch where she put Audrey in and made sure that Audrey was in good. She was always cautious on making sure there was no possible way her children would get hurt. She was over-protective to a fault. Probably because all of the mistakes she had made in her life. She didn't want her children to make them and she thought that being over-protective would stop it.

"You ready?" Natalie asked as she looked at Henry and saw that he had his shoes on. When he nodded she motioned for him to stand up and once he had she picked up the baby carrier. Heading for the door she grabbed the keys off the key rack that hung beside the front door. Opening the door she went outside towards where her blue mini van was parked. It wasn't her idea to get it. Isaac had bought it when she was pregnant with Audrey. He had said it was probably for the best if they had a bigger vehicle besides the small two door one that they owned.

Getting to the van, Natalie sat the baby carried down and opened the back sliding door. Seeing Henry get inside in a hurry Natalie rolled her eyes playfully before bending down and grabbing the baby carrier. Putting it and make sure it was secure she shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Are you buckled up?" she asked Henry and as she watched him shake his head through the rearview mirror, Natalie smiled before starting the car. She was sure that he much like Theodore was growing up entirely too fast. She hated how time was flying and both of her boys were becoming little men.

As Natalie pulled out of the drive way she reached over and turned the radio on. She relaxed some as the country music that she loved filled the car. Isaac always had hated country music and whenever he was in the car he would change it to some oldies station or some station that played a mix of the eighties, nineties, and today.

"Is daddy going to be at grandma's today too?" Henry questioned from the back seat as he kicked his feet.

Natalie frowned at her son's words. She knew he was missing Isaac. She knew Theodore was missing Isaac too. He had after all been gone from the house for the past month. After an argument that had went too far. An argument that Natalie now regretted.

"I doubt it baby," Natalie said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She would have to try calling the studio and getting in touch with Isaac. He couldn't go any longer without seeing his children.

Henry looked down sadly and stopped kicking his legs, "I miss him mommy," he said as his voice broke when he spoke.

Natalie frowned more as she heard Henry's voice crack. She was sure if she wasn't driving she would have broke down in tears too. She hated when her children were plainly hurting so much.

"I miss him too," Natalie nodded being honest. She did miss Isaac and after ten years she had grown accustomed to having him there for her. She had come to feel for him over time. She had come to rely on him. She was sure this divorce would wind up hurting her more than she figured it would.

As she drove the rest of the way in silence, Natalie felt a little relieved when she pulled into the drive way of Isaac's parents house. At least she wouldn't have to keep riding in a car with a sad child.

Turning her car off she got out and went around to the other side of the van. Opening the door she watched as Henry unbuckled and got out way before she had anytime to get Audrey out. He seemed to be in better spirits now that he knew he would be seeing Theodore. Natalie was also sure just a bit of his enthusiasm was because he would also be seeing his nana. All of the children liked seeing their nana.

Smiling as she got Audrey out of the van she held the baby carrier with one hand and shut the van door with the other. Beginning to walk towards the front door she smiled as she saw Diana standing in the already open door.

"Hello Natalie," Diana smiled as she greeted her daughter-in-law.

Natalie plastered a smile, "Hello Diana," she nodded as she passed her as she went inside. "I hope Theodore wasn't a bother last night."

Diana shook her head as she shut the door, "Theodore was perfect," she smiled as she walked over to Natalie and took the baby carrier from her. "I was glad that he wanted to spend time with me and his grandfather."

"To be honest I was glad too," Natalie smiled as she watched Diana take the baby carrier. Diana was such a natural at spoiling all of her grandchildren. "It was a much needed break with one less kid around," she said knowing that by herself it was always harder watching all three children. She had hated tour time for that very reason but this wasn't tour time. This was her marriage falling apart time.

"I'm sure it was," Diana laughed as she sat the carrier on the couch and then got Audrey out. Holding her youngest grandchild on her hip she sat down on the couch. "Isaac called last night," she said as she watched Natalie's reaction.

Hearing Diana, Natalie raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the couch, "Oh?" she asked surprised by that. She was at least glad to know he was keeping contact with his family and not ignoring them like he was doing her.

"Yeah," Diana nodded. "He wanted me to tell you that he was going to come by and see the kids tonight once he got done at the studio."

Natalie exhaled loudly as she heard her mother-in-laws words. To say they had taken her by surprise would be the truth. Well at least she wouldn't have to call Isaac at the studio now.

When Natalie stayed silent, Diana continued to talk, "I hope you two can fix things," she sighed sadly. "I know the kids have to be suffering from all this."

"They aren't suffering," Natalie replied probably more harshly than she should have. "They are sad but not suffering," she said shaking her head. "As for us fixing thing, I..I just don't think it's in our cards," Natalie shook her head not wanting to tell Diana yet about the divorce papers. It wasn't the time to do that nor was it her place anyway.

"You never know," Diana smile as she stood up from the couch and held Audrey. "Things can always change," she shrugged before heading into the kitchen. It was almost lunch time and she wanted to feed the kids before they had to leave.

Once Diana had left Natalie sighed and watched as her bangs blew up slightly. She hated that Diana seemed so sure that things would work. When a marriage had been based on a lie and for all the wrongs reasons Natalie was sure that it was bound to do like her and Isaac's had done. It was bound to crumble.


	2. Weird You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So, whose the new girl?" Isaac asked as he turned his chair slightly, the wheels squeaking when he did so.

Stained Red Chapter Two

Isaac groaned inwardly as he sat at his desk at the studio. Zac was off getting lunch which left him here with Taylor who was on the phone with his flavor of the month. Isaac was sure this was his own worst nightmare. Listening to his brother lovey-dovey talk to some chick who would be gone in a month.

Picking up the half-empty cup of coffee that was on the table, Isaac took a drink. It was cold but that would be expected since it had been sitting there for over an hour now. It had been his fifth cup of the day.

Lately it seemed that coffee was the only thing keeping him going. Ever since leaving Natalie he had been staying at hotel downtown. It was nice but he just hadn't been able to sleep or clear his mind. He had never expected his marriage to go down this road, even if he hadn't loved her when he married her. He had come to depend on her and to be comfortable with her. Everything had been fine until their last argument. Things had been said that neither could take back.

Shaking his head he put the cup back down. Seeing that Taylor was off the phone finally, Isaac decided to try to make a conversation with him. Anything would be better than thinking of Natalie and the fact that she had probably gotten the divorce papers he had filed for two days ago.

"So, whose the new girl?" Isaac asked as he turned his chair slightly, the wheels squeaking when he did so.

Taylor made a face when he heard the squeak of the wheels as Isaac moved in that damn chair of his. Turning in his own chair, he came face to face with his older brother. He was half sure Isaac had aged a lot in the past month but Taylor knew that was probably because of his failing marriage.

"Her name is Nikki," he shrugged a smirk appearing on his lips after he said her name. "She was at one of our shows this past summer. That's how I met her."

Isaac tried to hide his amusement that Taylor was dating yet another fan of theirs. It seemed that was all he had ever attracted to him. "I'm not surprised she is a fan," Isaac laughed as he shook his head.

Taylor furrowed his brow some at Isaac's comment, "What does that mean?" he asked feeling slightly offended by his brother's words.

"It just means you have a type Tay," Isaac shrugged. "Brunette and a fan of our band," he sighed as he leaned back in the chair. He knew from Taylor's tone he had offended him. He hadn't really meant too but he was being honest.

Taylor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well that's funny, considering, I was with Natalie before you married her," he said his tone going harsh. He knew it was a low blow but he was even more offended now by Isaac's words.

"Oh trust me, I never forget that," Isaac nodded as he kept his face neutral, tryin not to show that Taylor's words had hit a nerve. He hated being reminded that Taylor had been with her first. He also hated that Taylor liked to throw it in his face whenever he got mad at him. "I also know Zac was with her too before she married me," he muttered under his breath not even caring that Taylor didn't even know that bit of information.

Taylor was about to respond to Isaac's words until he heard the last thing Isaac chimed in with. Zac had been with Natalie too? "When was Zac with her?" Taylor asked as he raised an eyebrow and let his chair slide closer to Isaac. He may have been mad before but now he was curious.

Isaac laughed some when Taylor's mood changed at the drop of a dime. He was half sure his brother was bipolar.

"After she hooked up with you. Though apparently unlike you, Zac wasn't just a one night stand," Isaac shrugged feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about his wife's past sexual encounters with both of his brothers.

Taylor smirked some at Isaac's words. He had never known about Zac and Natalie and now he was kind of amused at the idea. "I bet Kate doesn't know about that," Taylor said mentioning Zac's wife of six years. Kate was also Natalie's best friend and had been her best friend since high school.

"No," Isaac said as he shook his head no, "Kate knows nothing of it and I was sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone, but I guess I kind of broke that vow just now," Isaac sighed. Sometimes he was so bad at keeping secrets. He would eventually spill them.

"Don't worry, the secret is safe with me," Taylor nodded as he looked down. "Does it weird you out knowing that Natalie had sex with both of your brothers?"

Isaac looked at Taylor and had to wonder if he was being serious with his question. He knew Taylor could be dense at times but he hoped that Taylor wasn't that dense. God he really hoped that Taylor wasn't that dense.

"Of course it weird’s me out Taylor," Isaac admitted as he shook his head. "Wouldn't it weird you out?"

Taylor had to think over Isaac's question for awhile, "Yeah, I guess it would," he shrugged. "Is that why you two are having problems now?"

Looking away from Taylor, Isaac wasn't sure how to answer his question. Taking a deep breath he looked back at his brother, "It's part of the reason," he shrugged, trying to downplay it. "I mean we never loved each other and if she hadn't been pregnant with Theodore the marriage wouldn't have happened to begin with."

"You mean you never came to love her over time?" Taylor asked curiously. He would have thought that after almost eleven years that Isaac and Natalie would have came to love each other.

Isaac closed his eyes as he took a deep breath again. Why was Taylor playing a question game right now? Isaac didn't like it. He hated having to answer questions and he hated that Taylor was bringing up the very things he wanted to avoid. Talking about Natalie and his marriage to her.

"I...I got comfortable with her," Isaac said as he opened his eyes. "I got used to the routine we had and the fact that she was there. The fact that I had someone. I'm not sure I loved her, not like I should have anyway."

Frowning Taylor looked away from Isaac. He wasn't sure if he felt sad for his brother or just sad that the marriage was never made of love. He had always just assumed that after so many years they would have came to fall in love with each other.

"Does she know you don't love her?" Taylor asked finally looking back at his brother.

Isaac nodded his head in response to Taylor's question, "That was one of the things I told her in our last argument," he shrugged feeling kind of bad for that now. He knew when he argued he had a tendency to be a douche and he was sure that qualified as douche material.

"Ouch," Taylor muttered as he heard Isaac say he had told her that. Now it kind of made sense why they were separated and why Isaac was staying in a hotel.

"Yeah, ouch," Isaac shrugged as he looked down and turned his chair around, scooting away from Taylor. "We need to get back to work," Isaac said wanting to end their conversation. It had gone farther than he had wanted it too and he was going to end it before Taylor could think of anything else to ask.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Natalie arrived back home with all three kids, a small smile playing on her lips. Opening the front door she watched Henry and Theodore run upstairs and she shook her head, "You guys make any messes and you are going to have to clean it up before dinner time," she called after them as she walked to the couch and laid the baby carrier down.

"Whatever mom," Theodore called down as he ran into the room he shared with his little brother. They had both decided on the drive home to play with their lego collection.

Natalie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Theodore's words. Bending down she got Audrey out of the baby carrier and sighed, sitting down on the couch. She still had a few hours before she had to fix dinner. Before she had to face Isaac again.

Hearing Audrey coo, Natalie looked down at the child in her lap, "Mommy is nervous," she said knowing it was probably pathetic to be telling a four month old how she felt. "Daddy is coming over tonight and mommy doesn't know what to do," she said as she held Audrey closer to her.

When Audrey cooed again, Natalie nodded, "Yes, mommy knows she is silly," Natalie laughed as she leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. Sighing Natalie closed her eyes. She was nervous about Isaac coming over tonight. She knew they would talk about the argument they had and she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to confirm what he had asked her and she had been unable to answer the last time. She didn't want to break his heart, though, if he had been telling the truth about not loving her then maybe it wouldn't break his heart.

Feeling Audrey move in her arms, Natalie opened her eyes and stood from the couch, "How about we go take a nap while your brothers play?" Natalie asked as she headed upstairs with Audrey. She would put Audrey in her nursery and then Natalie would go to her own room. Maybe after a nap Natalie would feel like facing Isaac. Maybe then she could answer whatever questions he threw her way tonight.


	3. Fan Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I didn't know Natalie, at least not until I decided to read some of the fan gossip," he said knowing that sounded stupid.

Stained Red Chapter Three

Natalie chewed on her lip nervously as she sat at the table after dinner. Isaac was upstairs putting Theodore and Henry to bed. Audrey had passed out during dinner, so Natalie had put her to bed then.

"Stop being so nervous," Natalie said to herself, hoping to ease the nerves that were playing in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was crazy to be nervous about talking to her husband, but she was nervous. She was terribly nervous.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs she knew it was Isaac. Who else would it have been?

"Nata?" Isaac asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Natalie looked up at Isaac and she chewed on her lip again. Damn nerves. She knew with her biting her lip that Isaac would be able to tell that she was nervous. It would a dead give away that she was indeed keeping a cold hard truth from him.

"Yes," Natalie spoke up as she stayed seated at the table. She hoped Isaac didn't want to go into another room. She was content sitting here at the table. At least if they were in the kitchen he would be more cautious at raising his voice when he spoke to her.

Isaac looked down and racked a hand through his hair, "I think we should talk about a few of the things from our last argument," he told her as he walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

Sighing, Natalie nodded, "Okay," she whispered not even sure he would hear her agreeing with him. "What exactly do you want to talk about from our last argument?" she asked though in her gut she had a feeling she knew exactly what it was he was going to bring up.

"I asked you if I was really Theodore's father," Isaac started as he looked away from Natalie. "You never even answered me Nata," he frowned finally looking up. "Am I his father?"

"Damn it Ike," Natalie sighed as she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. She hated being right on what he was going to bring up. "Do you really have to ask that?" she asked though she knew he did. She had been with both Taylor and Zac as well. The timing was suspicious.

Isaac kept his frown, "Of course I have to ask. I mean your track record before we got together wasn't too stunning," he sighed. "I mean first Taylor as a one night stand and then let's not forget that you were seeing Zac, hell you began seeing him just days after your one night stand with Taylor," he said laughing some. "You don't have the best reputation and I'm not a fool, I know that you and Zac were last together just a mere week before you decided that you needed to bed me too."

Natalie stayed silent as Isaac listed her misdeeds, her transgressions. They were all mistakes she had made before she had became his wife. Before she had to marry him because of the bun in her oven, the bun that was now known as Theodore.

Running a hand through her brown locks, she debated on how to answer him, sure that her silence was speaking volumes for her, "I don't know if you are his father," she finally spoke and she was silently dreading his reaction now. He was known to have a temper and she was sure this information was enough to warrant it.

Isaac reached his hand up and wiped a few tears that had came out after Natalie's admission, "And you never planned on telling me that you didn't know?" he asked as he stood from the chair he was sitting in and began to pace back and forth. "You never decided to fucking tell me?!" he asked again, this time raising his voice.

Natalie watched as Isaac began to pace back and forth on the kitchen floor and she frowned, jumping ever so slightly when his voice rose, "I never could find the time," she said as she felt a lump form in her throat. She refused to break down in tears. She refused to cry in front of him, not when he was angry anyway.

"We were married for ten years Nata," Isaac said as he stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "Ten years. I'm pretty sure there were numerous times to bring it up, hell, you could have brought it up before I decided to do the right thing and make you my wife!" he spat out as he reached out and hit the table hard with his hand.

Jumping again when Isaac hit the table, Natalie stopped fighting the tears and let them come out, "You must have known Ike," she said using her soft voice. She was hoping it would calm him down. "I mean you were the one to ask me. You must have known something was off," she shrugged as she wiped a few of the tears away, though more kept coming.

Isaac shook his head and resumed his pacing, "I didn't know Natalie, at least not until I decided to read some of the fan gossip," he said knowing that sounded stupid. "I decided to read it and saw all the comments on how everyone though Theodore looked nothing like me. Then something clicked inside me."

Hearing how he had finally put the evidence together, Natalie couldn't help but frown. She knew Isaac usually tried to avoid the fan gossip, at least more so than Taylor and Zac did, "I'm sorry you had to find out that way," she said as she felt her tears finally stop, at least for the time being.

"So am I," Isaac whispered as he stopped pacing again. "I want a DNA test done on Theodore," Isaac stated his voice coming off calmer than it should have been. "I want a DNA test done as soon as possible," he whispered looking down. Turning his back to Natalie he began to walk away.

Natalie stood from her chair and walked after him, "Wait," she said as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

Isaac stopped walking when Natalie grabbed his arm, "What?" he asked as he turned to face her.

When Isaac turned to face her, Natalie locked eyes with him, seeing the hurt that was playing across his eyes. She hated that he was hurting right now. She hated that she was the reason he was hurting, "Did you mean it when you said you didn't love me?" she asked bringing up his words that he had used during their argument last time. The words he had said after she had been unable to answer his question on Theodore's parentage then.

"I...yes," Isaac said as his voice faltered ever so slightly. Once he had spoken the words he moved his arm away from Natalie's grasp and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Natalie frowned some and closed her eyes, a few tears coming down her cheeks again. She didn't know why it hurt to know he didn't love her. Hell she didn't love him either. She had just grown comfortable being his wife for ten years.

Shaking her head she opened her eyes and looked towards the steps where she saw Theodore standing. How long had he been there?

"Why do you always make daddy mad for?" Theodore asked, his words coming out harsh and demanding. "I hate you mom," he spat as he turned and ran back to his room.

Standing there dumbfounded, Natalie didn't even have time to reply to her son before he ran off. "Just fucking great," she muttered as she walked to the couch and sat down. She rarely used curse words, the only times she had used them in the past had been when she was in labor or well every argument she had with Isaac.

"Way to go Nat," she said to herself as she crossed her legs. "Hurt Isaac by revealing that you don't know if he fathered the kid he has raised for ten years and then make your son mad because he saw his daddy go out of the house mad," she muttered, really hating herself even more. She could be a total screw up at times and this was one of those times when she felt like a total screw up.

Standing from the couch after awhile, Natalie walked upstairs and into the bedroom. The bedroom that had been just hers for the last month and now would remain just hers. Going to the closet she took out her silk blue nightgown and quickly changed into it. Sleep would do her some good.

Going to the bed she turned the covers down and climbed in, pulling the covers over her. She hoped when she woke up that tomorrow would be nicer to her. That Theodore wouldn't be mad and that Isaac would maybe not be so hurt. Natalie knew though that the latter part of that would probably take longer than getting Theodore not to be mad at her.

Just as she had closed her eyes, Natalie heard the distinctive sound of her bedroom door opening and then the pitter patter of little feet.

"Mommy," Henry's voice whispered in the dark.

Natalie opened her eyes and could barely make out her son's shape in the dark room, "Yes baby?" she asked as she reached out and turned the lamp that was on the nightstand on.

Henry frowned and looked down before answering her, "Can I sleep in here?" he asked sticking his bottom lip out.

"Why do you need to sleep in here for?" Natalie asked as she propped up on her elbow. She knew sometimes Henry had nightmares but lately he had been doing good with sleeping on his own in the room he shared with Theodore.

"Cause I had a bad dream," Henry whispered again and he kept his face down.

"Fine," Natalie sighed a little reluctant. She could be a push over when it came to her kids. "Get in bed little man," she said as she scooted to the side of the bed where Isaac used to sleep.

Henry lifted his head and grinned, climbing into the bed beside his mommy, "How come daddy didn't stay?" he asked curiously as he snuggled into his mommy and closed his eyes.

Natalie chewed her lip at Henry's question, "He just couldn't little man," she said snuggling with him as well. Closing her eyes again she rubbed his back until she heard his breathing even out and she was sure he was asleep. Before she knew it, she too was asleep.


	4. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And just what do you have in mind as the cure?" Isaac asked after feeling her hand on his thigh.

Stained Red Chapter Four

Isaac sat at the bar and downed his fourth drink. He had came here two hours ago. It was the only place he knew to come after his confrontation with Natalie. It was the only place he knew he would feel better. Isaac knew if anything, that the alcohol could make him forget temporarily. It was always good for that. Isaac knew he was an alcoholic, or at least he became one when he couldn't deal with his emotional shit anyway.

"You okay good looking?" a female voice spoke from beside Isaac and he turned his head to see a striking brunette. She was almost like one of the models you would see in a fashion magazine. He was captivated by her beauty or maybe that was just the alcohol in his system speaking for him.

"I'm just trying to forget," Isaac shrugged as he took a long drink. "Is it that obvious that something is bothering me?" he asked as he locked eyes with the brunette. She had the best set of blue eyes that he had ever seen before. They were almost sort of like Henry's, but deeper and lighter.

The brunette woman laughed some at Isaac's words, "Sort of," she nodded. "The way you are glaring at your drink just makes it known that something is wrong. I mean I guess the glass could have offended you but I just think it's something else."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at her words, "It's not the glasses fault," he said as he shook his head. "More like my ex-wife," he sighed. When he was drunk he had the ability to spill way too much to strangers. It was one thing Natalie had always hated, hell when he was sober, he hated it too.

"How is it your ex-wife's fault?" the brunette asked as she picked up the beer bottle in front of her and took a drink. "I mean if you don't mind me asking," she said as she scrunched up her face.

When the woman scrunched up her face, Isaac couldn't help but think of Natalie. Natalie did that from time to time. It was one of the things he had always found cute about her. He hated to admit now that he found anything cute about her, not when he was pissed off at her.

"She lied to me for all of the ten years that we were married," Isaac answered as he looked down at the glass which contained just one more gulp of his drink. "She lied to me about whether I was the father of our ten year old son," he frowned as he thought of Theodore. He had grown to love Theodore as if he was his own and now to know he might not be, that devastated him more than words could explain. He almost wished now that he had never asked Natalie for the truth.

The brunette scrunched up her face some more before frowning, "I'm sorry," she said as she reached over and rested her hand on Isaac's hand. "So, I take it your son isn't your son?"

Isaac looked over at his hand when he felt the woman touch it. He wasn't used to strangers, especially women showing him such gratitude. It was no secret that out of his brother's he wasn't the one most women flocked too. He was the one who was known as the ugly duckling. Sometimes he resented his brothers for that but right now, right now he was appreciating the affection he was being shown. Especially since the last time a woman had shown him any affection had been at least two months ago, with Natalie.

Damn it, why did everything have to come back to Natalie in the end? Why did his whole life seem to revolve around her? "We don't know if he is my son or not," Isaac said as he moved his hand away from the brunette's touch and he finished off his drink. "She isn't sure if I'm the father or if it's one of my brothers."

"Your brothers?" the woman asked, shock apparent in her voice. "Your wife slept with your brothers?"

Isaac nodded almost wanting to laugh at the woman's shock, "Before we even married," he said as he decided not to order a fifth drink. "She had a one night stand with Taylor and after that well she had a month long relationship with Zac. Right after her thing with Zac ended, she decided she also needed to bed me," he muttered knowing that Natalie sounded like a slut, hell he was kind of thinking she was one too now. "After she was with me I never saw her again until four months later. She was at our parents house where she announced she was pregnant. I of course thought it was mine and she never told me any different, never told me that it could also be one of my brother's. Hell I never suspected it either until Theodore grew up," he said revealing his son's name. "Until Theodore never resembled me, not like our other son does."

The woman just sighed as she took a long swig from her beer bottle, "It seems like you need to get your troubles off your mind," she said plastering a smile on her face. "I think I know just the cure," she smirked as she let her hand go down and rest on his thigh.

"And just what do you have in mind as the cure?" Isaac asked after feeling her hand on his thigh. He was sure he knew but he didn't want to say it out loud. He liked this little game she seemed to be playing right now.

"Oh, I think you know the cure," the woman purred as she let her hand go higher up on his thigh. "I think you need a night of passion with someone who can make you feel good."

When the woman's hands went higher up on his thigh, Isaac felt himself start to get hard, a small moan coming out at her words. Hell it wasn't that Natalie couldn't make him feel good, she had always been good at that, remarkably so, but it had been ten years since he had been with someone else. He was ready to try new women now. He would be a free man soon enough, once Natalie signed the divorce papers and they waited a year.

Isaac sighed, "I don't know your name," he whispered knowing that if he were to give in to what she wanted, he at least wanted to know her name, even if he wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"My name is Nikki," Nikki smiled as she told him her name. Her hand slowly went even higher up his thigh, until she reached his crotch and she let it brush over it effortlessly.

When he heard the woman's name, Isaac wasn't exactly sure why, but it seemed familiar, like he should have remembered it from somewhere but right now with the alcohol in his system and her hand brushing across his now hard and aching member, he really couldn't remember much of anything.

"We should call a cab," Isaac finally breathed out as he reached down and moved her hand from his legs. After doing so he got his cell phone out of the pocket of his pants and he dialed a number he knew well. It was his best friend whenever he was drunk.

Nikki just nodded and stayed silent as Isaac dialed the number and soon started talking into the phone.

Hanging up once he was done talking, Isaac looked over at Nikki, "The cab should be here in ten minutes," he said as he slipped his cell phone into his pocket. Standing from the bar stool he held his hand out for Nikki to take and when she took it he smirked as he lead her out of the bar. He didn't care that most people could probably see the bulge in his pants.

Nikki held Isaac's hand as she walked with him outside, "It's chilly," she laughed as she shivered some and moved even closer to him.

"Here," Isaac smiled as he took off the suit jacket he had on and soon slipped it over her shoulders. "That should keep you warm until later," he winked as he heard the sound of a car stopping. Turning his head he saw the cab and he took Nikki's hand again as he walked her to the cab. Once they had reached it he opened the door and let her get in first before sliding in after her.

When Isaac was in the cab and the door was shut he rattled off his destination to the driver and then turned to look at Nikki, "I hope you don't mind that I am staying at a hotel," he said as he locked eyes with her again. He could swear her blue eyes sparkled even more in the dark than they did in the light.

Nikki just smiled as she leaned closer to Isaac, "I don't mind," she whispered before letting her lips go to his in a heated kiss.

Isaac just smirked and kissed Nikki back. As he kissed her he moved closer and let his hand go to rest on her cheek. He hadn't been with someone who wasn't Natalie in ten years. He wasn't sure if he would even be any good.

"We're here," the cab driver spoke up which caused Isaac to pull away from the kiss. Paying the driver he then opened the door and got out, waiting on Nikki who soon followed him. Once she was out he pulled her closer and the whole way to the elevators they were kissing and walking. He was sure they were getting looks from strangers but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his needs taken care of by this beautiful woman he was with.

Nikki pulled away from one of the many kisses she and Isaac were sharing, "You know, I never did catch your name," she smirked as she reached over and hit the button for the elevators.

"My name is Isaac," Isaac laughed as he heard the elevators open and he stepped in, seeing Nikki follow him. As the doors shut he hit the number for his floor and pulled Nikki into another kiss. This night was going to end good at least, of that Isaac was sure.


	5. Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why can't I?" Theo asked as he stared at his mother and crossed his arms. "I want to see daddy."

Stained Red Chapter Five

Natalie sat down at the breakfast table the next morning and looked at Theodore as his gaze avoided her. She knew he was still mad at her for last night and making Isaac mad. She hated that her son was mad at her but she hoped it passed quickly. It needed to pass quickly.

"Mommy," Henry spoke up.

"Yes Henry?" Natalie asked as she turned her head and looked at her youngest son.

Henry took a bit of his cereal and kept his eyes on his mommy, "Is Theo mad?" he asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Natalie sighed at her son's question. Henry had always been so perceptive for someone so young. "He is mad," Natalie confirmed as she looked back at Theodore and saw him looking at her and glaring. "But I'm sure that after school today he will be fine," she smiled hoping she was right.

Theo rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast, standing from the table, "I want to go see Daddy after school."

Hearing Theodore's words, Natalie bit her tongue. She wasn't sure if she was up for calling Isaac and asking if he could spend a few hours with Theodore after school today. "It's a Monday Theo. You know you can't see Daddy today," she said shaking her head.

"Why can't I?" Theo asked as he stared at his mother and crossed his arms. "I want to see daddy."

Natalie rolled her eyes this time, "Because, you know when daddy left we decided I would get you on school days and if your daddy wanted he could see you guys on the weekend."

Shaking his head, Theo glared at his mom more, "No, you just don't want to see daddy again after making him mad," he spat as he uncrossed his arms. "I really do hate you," he said again before stomping out of the room.

Natalie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had just made things worse with Theodore. Sometimes she really hated herself and this was one of those times. Finishing up her breakfast, she soon stood from the table and took the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Mommy," Henry said as he finished his food and took the bowl with him as he stood from the table. "I love you," he said walking over to where his mommy was at the sink, extending his bowl out for her to take.

Natalie turned to look down at Henry. Taking his bowl she winked at him, "And I love you too, now go upstairs and get ready for pre-school," she said as she turned her attention the dirty dishes, hearing Henry's pitter patter as he ran out of the kitchen.

Washing the dishes quickly she finished them and put them in the drainer, wiping her hands off on a dish towel before turning and leaving the kitchen. She had to get upstairs and change out of her night gown as well as get Audrey ready. She was the one who always took the kids to school.

Making it upstairs she headed to her room, going past Theo and Henry's room. When she heard Theo talking about how mad Isaac had been when he left last night she peeked her head in the room, "Theodore Isaac Hanson," she said using his full name. "Drop the issue of last night and get ready for school," she said seeing he hadn't changed yet.

Theodore just rolled his eyes and Natalie shook her head before finally walking past the boys room and heading to her own where she changed. Once she was ready she walked out of her room and across the hall to the nursery where she heard Audrey cooing already. Smiling to herself she walked over to the crib and looked down.

Audrey was wide away, her brown eyes staring up at Natalie, "Aren't you just a precious little girl," she said as she bent down and picked Audrey up. "A precious girl who needs a changing," Natalie laughed as she carried her to the changing table.

Natalie's laugh caused Audrey to giggle. Natalie liked having babies around and maybe one day she would have more kids, but they wouldn't be Isaac's.

Changing Audrey in a hurry she smiled as she soon held the baby in her arms, "You ready to go with mommy as we get your brothers off to school?" she asked her daughter as they walked downstairs. Making it downstairs she was relieved to see both boys ready and waiting on her.

"Mommy, Theo helped me tie my shoes," Henry said as he looked up at his mommy and smiled.

Natalie grinned as she walked to where Audrey's baby carrier was, "That's nice of him," she said picking up the baby carrier with her free hand. Putting it on the couch she bent down and put Audrey inside. "Henry can you get mommy Audrey's diaper bag and a bottle of milk from the fridge?" she asked as she turned to look at her youngest son.

Henry nodded and ran off.

Natalie smiled and went back to buckling Audrey into her baby carrier. When she was done she picked her up just in time to come face to face with Henry, holding out the diaper bag and the bottle of milk. Smiling more, Natalie took both from him and carefully slid the bottle of milk in the diaper bag after she had the bag over her shoulder.

"Let's get going," she said to her sons as she walked to the door and opened it with her free hand. When they were outside she walked to the van and unlocked the door. Waiting for the boys to get in first she was glad they didn't take their time like they had been known to do before. After they were in she put the baby carrier in and buckled it up before shutting the door and going around to the driver's side, getting in herself.

Starting the car she pulled out of the drive way and began her usual week day drive to Theo's school. When she reached his school and pulled up she turned and looked at him, "Have fun at school today," Natalie smiled as she watched him just roll his eyes as he unbuckled and got out of the van.

Jumping when he slammed the door shut she huffed, feeling her bangs move up as she did so, "I love you too," she whispered sarcastically to herself as she started the van again and drove off towards Henry's pre-school.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the backseat.

"Yes Henry," Natalie said as she watched the road ahead of her.

"Is Theo right?" Henry asked another question. "Did you really make daddy mad last night?"

Chewing on her lip at Henry's question, Natalie wasn't sure how to answer him. How did she tell him that she had made Isaac mad last night? Did she have to tell him?

"I...I guess I did make daddy mad," Natalie said as she looked at Henry through the rearview mirror. "We had a grown up argument and he got mad at me."

Henry went silent and just looked at his mommy through the mirror, "Well, I still love you even if daddy is mad at you," he said after awhile, a smile playing on his lips.

Laughing, Natalie pulled into the pre-school parking lot and pulled her car around to the drop off, "You better still love me you little rascal," she said as she finally turned to face Henry who was unbuckling. "Have fun today."

"I will," Henry replied with enthusiasm as he stood from his seat and exited the van. Shutting the door he soon ran inside.

Natalie watched until Henry made it inside then she pulled away driving home with Audrey. She knew she was supposed to have lunch with Kate today but she wanted to prolong that for as long as possible. She wasn't sure she could face her best friend right now. Not when she knew her best friend's husband could possibly be Theo's father.

Arriving home she parked the van and got out. Going to the back she got Audrey's baby carrier out and headed to the porch, stopping when she came face to face with Taylor.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Taylor looked up at Natalie, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones, "Were you ever going to tell me you dated Zac?" he asked as he stood up.

Natalie rolled her eyes at his question and walked up the stairs, "What does it matter to you if I never was going to tell you?" she asked as she unlocked the door, "And how did you even find out about it?"

Taylor followed Natalie inside of the house, shutting the door behind him. "Isaac told me yesterday. I was shocked and kind of hurt that I'm the only Hanson you never dated," he muttered trying to sound offended.

Laughing, Natalie sat Audrey's baby carrier down on the couch and got her out, "You were never my type Taylor. I mean yeah I slept with you but dating wise, you just didn't do it for me," she admitted honestly as she held Audrey on her hip and turned to face the man in her living room.

Frowning at her words, Taylor just pouted, "Well I do feel offended Miss. Natalie," he joked as he stepped closer to her. "You know whenever Nikki and I break up we could try dating."

Natalie just scrunched her nose up, "I don't think so," she said shaking her head. "Is that all you came here for? To ask me about Zac?"

"Not really," Taylor sighed as he sat down in the chair, "I was kind of thinking of proposing to Nikki," he said as he looked down from Natalie's gaze. Yeah he had been joking about dumping her but he was falling in love with her. "I kind of need your help. This is all new to me."

Natalie stayed silent as she took in Taylor's words. She had never expected him to ever get married nor did she expect him to ask her for help. "I can try to help," she nodded as she gave him a smile. Hell in her opinion he would be better off asking Kate for help. At least she had her romantic life together.


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Fuck," he sighed as he crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan, going back to walking to his suitcase.

Stained Red Chapter Six

Isaac awoke the next morning, groaning as the sun came through his window. Opening his eyes, slowly he looked around him and found the bed empty, his memories of last night telling him in hazy details that he didn't go to bed that way. No he had went to bed with the woman he had met at the bar. He was sure she had told him her name but he couldn't remember it now.

Sitting up in the bed, he looked at his surroundings, finding no trace at all that he had anyone in the room with him at all. Figures, he'd find a woman to fuck and she'd do a bailing act the next day. At least that was one thing he had gotten used to with Natalie. Being married meant the other person never bailed after sex.

Standing from the bed, Isaac reached down for his boxers and slipped them on, heading over to his suitcase. On the way there, he stopped when he saw a piece of paper laying on the table by the tv. Picking it up he scanned the paper over.

All it said was that he had looked so peaceful sleeping, that she hadn't wanted to wake him. Of course she hadn't even signed her name either.

"Fuck," he sighed as he crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan, going back to walking to his suitcase.

His luck lately with love would of course stay bad. He should have known some random bar fuck would have amounted to nothing. Opening his suitcase, he got some clothes out and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He just wanted to get to the studio as quickly as possible now and then get this day over with.

Putting his clean clothes on the back of the toilet, he slipped out of his boxers and bent down, turning the water on. After it was on and warm enough for his taste he stepped under the water and relaxed slightly. He was sure that getting this day over with could and probably would get worse. Once his day started off bad, it seemed to stay bad.

Showering quickly, Isaac got out and turned the water off. Reaching for a towel he dried off and then got dressed before leaving the bathroom. Right as he left the bathroom, he rolled his eyes as he heard a knock at the door.

Isaac went to the door and opened it, raising an eyebrow as he came face to face with his soon to be ex-wife. What the heck was she doing here?

"You know," he said as Natalie pushed her way past him, "I didn't tell you my room number for a reason," he said as he shut the door once she inside. "And where is Audrey?"

"Audrey is with a baby-sitter," Natalie informed Isaac as she crossed her arms. "And I know you didn't tell me your room number for a reason, that's why I got the number from your mother," she smiled as she sat down on his bed. "What gives you the right to tell Taylor about my history with Zac?"

Isaac rolled his eyes as he listened to Natalie speak, "It slipped," he muttered as he watched her sit down on the bed. "Why do you care and how did you even find out?"

Natalie shrugged some, "I care because he could tell Kate," she said as she made a face. That was the only big secret she was hiding from Kate, that she had been with Zac. She knew if Kate knew that Kate would be pissed at her. "I found out when Taylor dropped by the house earlier to ask me for help. He wants to propose to his girlfriend."

Isaac felt his eyes get big at Natalie's last words, "He is that serious over this Nikki chick?" Isaac asked as he crossed his arms. "He's only been dating her for a month now."

"I guess he is that serious," Natalie said as she looked at Isaac. "What does it matter if he loves her?"

Isaac scoffed at Natalie's words, "Taylor doesn't love her," he said so sure of his words. "Taylor wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass."

Shaking her head, Natalie looked at her husband, "You always assume the worst about him," she said as she frowned. "You always assume the worst about everyone."

"Well can you blame me for assuming the worst about everyone?" Isaac asked as he shot her a look. "I mean my own wife failed me more than anyone else by lying to me our whole marriage."

Natalie looked away at his words, she guessed he was still mad over the possibility of Theodore not being his. She didn't blame him though, she just hated that he was throwing it in her face. She didn't need a reminder from him that she was bad, not when she was getting that reminder from Theo himself.

"No, I can't blame you," she finally spoke as she looked at him again. "Speaking of that, Theo knows your mad and knows it's because of me. Ever since you left last night he has been lashing out at me and he wants to spend some time with you," she sighed. "Can you please spend some time with him?"

Isaac frowned some when he heard that Theodore was lashing out at Natalie. Yeah, he was mad at her but that didn't give their kids the right to be. She was a good mother even if she had been a bad wife, though hell he had to admit besides her lie she hadn't even been that bad of a wife.

Running a hand through his hair, Isaac nodded, "I'll pick him up from school and do some things with him. I mean if that would be okay with you?" he asked knowing it was a school night.

Natalie chewed on her lip as she stood from the bed, "It's fine with me. I told him this morning he couldn't but honestly I think it's the best for him that he spends as much time with you as possible. He needs his dad," she said before she walked to the door. As she got to the door she stopped before opening it, "And regardless of DNA you are his dad," she told him as she opened the door and quickly exited the room.

Isaac just stood there after Natalie left. He knew it was true, he may not know if Theodore was his but if it came back he wasn't Theodore would still be his son. He had raised him for ten years. He was the only dad the boy knew.

Shaking his head as he came out of his thoughts, he grabbed his key card off the night stand and turned heading towards the door and leaving the room. Walking to the elevators he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

When he heard the familiar ding, Isaac looked up, surprised when he saw the woman from the bar step off of the elevator.

"Just the man I was looking for," Nikki smirked as she stepped off the elevator and stood right in front of Isaac. "I brought you coffee," she smiled holding out a cup of coffee. "I figured it could be a gift for saying I'm sorry that I left you."

Isaac smiled and took the coffee from her, "It's a really good gift for saying I'm sorry," he nodded as he hit the button for the elevators, seeing as the door had shut again. "I wasn't expecting to see you again honestly," he admitted blushing. "I'm just not a ladies man, even before I was married, I was painfully ugly and no woman except the one I married ever thought of giving me the time of day."

Nikki laughed as she listened to Isaac. "I find it hard to believe you were never a ladies man. I mean you really are a looker, any woman would be lucky to have you, and your wife is dumb for not putting up a fight and trying to save your marriage," she shrugged as she heard the elevator doors open again and she got on, watching Isaac follow suit.

"Well I wasn't, not matter how hard you find it," Isaac laughed as he hit the button for the lobby. "In 1997 I was dorky looking and people preferred my brothers over me. Then in 2000 when I met my wife Natalie, I was semi dorky and people still preferred my brothers, even my own wife. Before she slept with me she had a one night stand with my brother Taylor and then she briefly dated my brother Zac. I was the third choice," he frowned. "I'm not even sure why she slept with me anyway to be honest."

Nikki stayed silent as he talked, finally connecting the dots on who he was, though she had a slightly sneaking suspicion last night who he has. She was after all a Hanson fan. He was Isaac Hanson, Taylor's brother. Trying to remain calm she forced a smile. "I'm sure you wife had a very good reason for sleeping with you, trust me, you were in my top five of best sexual encounters," she purred out as the doors opened and she stepped off. She hoped that maybe, just maybe he would never find out who she was, at least not anytime soon.

"Maybe," Isaac said blushing when he stepped off the elevators. He liked knowing that he was in this woman's top five sexual encounters. "I hope we meet again pretty lady," Isaac smiled as he gave her a wink and parted ways with her.

Getting to his car he got in and started it up, driving off to the studio, though he wasn't sure he wanted to be around either of his brothers. Not while knowing one of them could be Theodore's dad. He resented the idea of one of them taking his son away if the truth was finally revealed by a DNA test, but he knew he also needed answers.


	7. Fake Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Then I feel sorry for you," Natalie shrugged as she came out of her thoughts. "I've heard horror stories from Diana about all the things Zac used to do."

Stained Red Chapter Seven

Arriving at the diner where she was supposed to meet Kate, Natalie parked her car and got out, going to the back and getting Audrey's baby carrier out. She hoped Kate didn't mind her bringing Audrey this time. The baby-sitter said she had couldn't stay all day and had only agreed to watch Audrey long enough for Natalie to go to Isaac's hotel

When Natalie got inside she smiled seeing Kate already sitting at a table. Walking over to where she was seated, Natalie grabbed a high chair along the way. "I hope you don't mind that I had to bring Audrey," she started as she looked at Kate. "The baby-sitter said she couldn't stay all day, so I had to bring her."

Kate just smiled at her niece after Natalie had her in the high chair, "I don't mind Nat, I like getting to see the little cutie," she said as she reached out and ruffled what hair Audrey had.

Natalie was relieved when Kate said she didn't mind. "How are your kids?" she asked, deciding to ask how her niece and nephew where doing. It had been awhile since she had seen them.

Kate rolled her eyes at Natalie's question, "As good as ever but hyper," she laughed. "They are definitely Zac's kids."

At the mention of Junia and Shepherd being Zac's kids, Natalie chewed on her lip. With the old wounds Isaac was opening, she was feeling weird around Kate. She was beginning to finally hate keeping secret the fact that Kate's husband could be Theo's father.

"Then I feel sorry for you," Natalie shrugged as she came out of her thoughts. "I've heard horror stories from Diana about all the things Zac used to do."

"I heard those horror stories too, but I never believed them until I had Zac kids," Kate responded right as the waiter showed up. Giving her order off in no time, she got her usual. A ceasar salad and a water to drink.

Natalie made a face as Kate ordered. She honestly didn't understand how the woman could just eat a salad and still be full. When it was her turn to order, she ordered a burger and onion rings with a sweet tea. After the waiter left Natalie just sighed and relaxed in the chair.

"So," Kate began as she chewed on her lip, "How are things with Isaac? Whenever I ask Diana she seems sure you two will make things work and when I ask Zac he just shrugs and keeps playing his video games?"

Natalie frowned at Kate bringing Isaac up. She hated having to tell her friend that Isaac had filed for divorce. She hated admitting that her marriage was falling apart and that there was no fixing it. Even more she would hate it if Kate ever asked why.

"Isaac filed for divorce, I got the papers yesterday," she frowned more. "All I have to do is sign them and get them turned in so things can start and we can undo our marriage."

Kate looked away from Natalie, hoping she hadn't struck a nerve, "I'm sorry," she apologized when she finally looked back up and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I was kind of hoping Diana was right and that you two could make things work. Ten years is a long time to just give up and move on."

Natalie shook her head, "We aren't giving up. There has just been too many lies and Isaac can't take them anymore."

"Lies about what?" Kate asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow. She was figuring the lies were on Natalie's end but what could Natalie have been lying about that would make Isaac be so fed up with them?

When Kate asked what the lies were about Natalie looked down and was almost thankful that the waiter chose then to bring their food to them. Cutting up a few of the onion rings she fed them to Audrey who just smiled happily. "I think she loves these things," Natalie smiled trying to change the topic.

Kate rolled her eyes when Natalie obviously tried to change the topic. Taking a sip of her water and a few bites of her salad, she looked at Natalie who was smiling. "Don't change the topic on me Natalie. What did you lie about?"

"If you must know, I lied about Theodore being his son," Natalie finally confessed as she ate some of her food now. "I'm not one hundred percent positive that Theo is Isaac's and I've always been that way."

Going silent at Natalie's confession, Kate just stared at her for a few seconds and shook her head. "Please tell me I misheard you?" she asked though she was sure Natalie would tell her that she hadn't misheard.

Natalie looked away from Kate as she ate more of her food and then gave Audrey a few more bites of onion rings. "I wish I could tell you that you misheard me Kate, but you didn't," she said as she shook her head. "I lied about Theodore being Isaac's son."

Kate went silent again, a hand running through her hair, "Who else could be his dad?" she asked though she had a sinking feeling it was Taylor. She knew that information if Isaac knew that had to be killing him. That the boy he had grown to love could be fathered by his brother.

"Taylor," Natalie answered, telling a half lie. She knew better than to admit that she had been involved with Zac as well. Kate didn't need to know, not yet.

At Natalie's answer, Kate continued the rest of their lunch in silence. She was too stunned to even say anything else. All of her thoughts going to Isaac and how bad she felt for him. She wasn't sure what she would do if she found out Zac had lied to her about something this big.

Natalie was relieved at the silence for the rest of the lunch but she was also scared too. She was scared that now Kate hated her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

Kate finished her food and looked at Natalie, "Honestly, I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner and I don't really sympathize with you now when it comes to Isaac. I think he is justified in being gone, but I'm not mad."

"I'm not asking for your sympathy Kate," Natalie shrugged as she reached for her purse. Getting her wallet out, she left her part of the tip and handed Kate her part of the money. "I didn't tell you sooner because I never wanted to face my own mistakes. Face my past of being a slut," she frowned before standing from the table.

Once she was up, she put her purse over her arm and got Audrey out of the high chair, putting her in the baby carrier and leaving the restaurant.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, Natalie stood in the kitchen making dinner. Henry who she had picked up from pre-school an hour ago was upstairs playing in his room and Audrey was down for a nap in her playpen in the living room.

Hearing the front door open, Natalie raised her eyebrow and left the food on the stove for a few minutes to see who had came into her house. Only a few people had house keys and even then, they rarely let themselves in.

Isaac laughed at a joke Theodore had told him right as they had came in the door of the house, "That was a funny one Theo," he smiled as he ruffled his son's hair and looked up seeing Natalie coming into the living room from the kitchen. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing that damn pink apron she had bought at some yard sale.

"I was bringing Theo home, we went to the park and then I took him back to the hotel to help him with his homework. He wanted to come back for dinner though, he remembered it was spaghetti night," Isaac said as he chewed on his lip.

Natalie nodded as she listened to Isaac speak, "Okay," she smiled as she watched Theodore run off upstairs, dropping his book bag by the door on his way. "I was just wondering who had came in without knocking."

Isaac looked down at Natalie's words, "I didn't think I needed to knock," he said honestly. This was still his house even if he was letting Natalie stay here, he hadn't seen the use in knocking but maybe he should have. He figured eventually he would have to once their divorce became final.

"Did you sign the papers?" Isaac asked after thinking of their divorce.

Natalie nodded her head yes, "They are in the home office. I will go get them and you can drop them off at your lawyers," she said as she turned and left the room, heading to the home office.

Opening the door, Natalie found the packet where she had left the papers after signing them when she got back with Henry and Audrey this afternoon. Picking the packet up she took a deep breath and just looked down at it. She wasn't sure why it made her sad knowing that once Isaac turned it in, it would start the process of the end of their marriage.

Feeling a few tears go down her cheek she wiped them away and quickly left the room, finding Isaac on the couch with Audrey in his lap. Audrey was giggling as Isaac talked to her in a kermit the frog voice.

"I think all the children liked when you did that," Natalie spoke up alerting him to her presence in the room.

Isaac turned his head and looked at Natalie, seeing the packet in her hand. Standing up, he held Audrey on his hip. "I..she woke up," he said shrugging. "I changed her diaper and then decided to just play around," he said as he felt Audrey grab a hold of the tie he had on. He hated to admit it but lately he hadn't been the best dad to his children and he was missing them.

Natalie smiled seeing Audrey grab Isaac's tie and then put it in her mouth, "It's fine," she said as she shook her head. "She's your daughter too, you can do whatever you want with her."

Isaac nodded and chewed on his lip, "I should probably go," he said as he handed Audrey to Natalie, taking the packet from her hands as he did so. "I will see you this weekend," he told her, letting her know with his words that he wanted to see the kids this weekend.

"When?" Natalie asked as she held Audrey now, her heartbreaking again when Isaac took the packet from her hands. "I need to know what day so I can have their bags and stuff ready."

"Friday," Isaac smiled as he turned his back to leave. "Tell Henry I'm sorry that I missed seeing him too and that I love him," he told Natalie before slipping out the door.

Natalie just stood in the living room for a few seconds and sighed before carrying Audrey into the kitchen and putting her in her high chair. "You be a good girl so mommy can finish dinner," she smiled down at her daughter though it was a fake smile. She didn't know why it hurt so much now that she and Isaac were one step closer to being ex's.


	8. Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I didn't know you were coming over tonight. Did mom tell you the news?"

Stained Red Chapter Eight

After leaving Natalie's house, Isaac didn't drive back to the hotel. No instead he drove to his mom's house. The smell of the spaghetti that Natalie had been fixing had made him want a home cooked meal and not the take out he was growing accustomed too.

Parking his car in his parents driveway he raised an eyebrow when he saw Taylor's car there. Taylor rarely stopped by his parents house at dinner time anymore. Isaac knew because his mom always complained about that. She semi blamed his new girlfriend for that. "That Nikki must be something else," Isaac laughed as he walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

Hearing the door open, Isaac looked up and smiled when his mom answered the door.

"I wasn't expecting you," Diana grinned as she moved aside to let Isaac in. "Taylor is here too with his fiancée," Diana said as she chewed her lip. "He finally popped the question to her this afternoon and they came over to share the good news."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at his mother's words. He was shocked to hear that Taylor had asked Nikki to marry him so soon, yes he knew from his conversation with Natalie earlier today that he was thinking of marriage but he hadn't expected it to happen today. Isaac was also even more shocked that Nikki had said yes. Staying silent though he followed his mom into the kitchen, coming to a stop when he saw Taylor sitting at the table involved in a conversation with a woman he knew well.

"Isaac," Taylor smiled as he looked up, seeing his brother standing at the end of the table. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight. Did mom tell you the news?"

Isaac just stood there trying to find the words to speak. It figured he woman he had met and fucked would happen to be his brother's girlfriend and now fiancée. Though what made Isaac mad was the fact that Nikki was a fan according to what Taylor had said. She would have known who he was right from the start.

Taylor creased his eyebrows at Isaac's silence. "Earth to Isaac," he spoke waving his hand in front of Isaac's face a few times.

"Sorry," Isaac apologized as he felt his face go red. "I..yeah. Mom told me the news," he nodded as he looked at Taylor, his gaze trying to avoid Nikki who he could feel staring at him. He half wanted to know what she was thinking then again that would require him to talk to her which he did not want to do.

"Well, what do you think?" Taylor asked wanting to know what Isaac thought of his engagement. It was no lie that at times he valued Isaac's opinion more than other times.

Sitting down at the table, Isaac still tried to avoid Nikki's gaze but finally he looked at her, trying to keep his face void of any emotions. "I think that I am happy for you of this is what you want," he smiled trying to pretend that he was happy.

"It is what I want," Taylor smiled as he looked away from Isaac and kissed Nikki softly on the lips.

"It's what I want too," Nikki finally spoke up after kissing Taylor back quickly. She could tell from the looks Isaac was giving her that he was mad at her. That he was mad that she was Taylor's fiancée. She did feel a little guilty that he had to find out this way but not as guilty as she should have felt.

Isaac just continued to smile even though it was fake. Luckily for him though he didn't have to say anything else as his mom chose then to announce that dinner was ready. Isaac just chose to stay silent as everyone else came to the table and started talking.

After his mother had put the food on the table along with plates, Isaac filled his and listened as Zoe, his youngest sister happily chatted with Nikki about the engagement. Isaac couldn't help but roll his eyes. What kind of engagement was Nikki getting into by keeping a huge secret from Taylor? What kind of brother was Isaac for keeping a huge secret from Taylor?

Though Isaac had to guess by not telling Taylor yet that he could also be Theodore's father he was keeping another huge secret from Taylor. At the thought of that secret, Isaac looked at Nikki realizing she too knew that now and she also knew about Zac being a part of that.

When Nikki looked at him he looked away and continued to eat in silence. After he finished he stood from the table and went outside. He needed to smoke and he was glad he still carried a pack of cigarettes in his pocket even if he had been trying to quit for the last few months.

Getting outside, Isaac pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and he took one out of the pack, putting it between his lips and lighting it quickly. He was in the middle of taking his first drag from it when he heard the door open and he turned his head to see Nikki come outside.

"How mad are you?" Nikki asked as she stood beside Isaac and watched him smoke the cigarette. "I..I know I should have told you who I was but I just, I guess I didn't want you to not have sex with me."

Isaac laughed at Nikki's words, "So you knew I was Taylor's brother and you still wanted to have sex with me?" he asked harshly, his voice staying low.

Nikki nodded and smirked, "Yep," she said as she popped her p. "I wanted to have sex with you and comfort you. You needed it and I wanted to give it."

"But why?" Isaac asked as he took another drag from the cigarette. "You love Taylor or you must if you agreed to marry him," he sighed as he shook his head. "I should tell him about last night."

"You can't," Nikki frowned as she shook her head. "It would destroy him and ruin everything. Do you want to lose your brother?" she asked her tone going harsh "Anyway, I could tell him about Theodore which you haven't done yet. I could also tell Kate and Zac who I am assuming don't know either."

Isaac swallowed hard at her last words, "You wouldn't," he said as he finished his cigarette and threw it down.

"Try me Isaac," Nikki muttered as she locked eyes with him, her frown going into a smirk. "Try me and find out what I do."

Isaac glared but pushed past Nikki, heading back inside. He was wondering if he should try her and find out what she could do. He felt bad for lying to Taylor about more than he already was lying about.

Going into the kitchen, he brushed past Taylor who he guessed was going off to find Nikki. "T..Taylor," he said and watched as Taylor turned to look at him.

Taylor raised his eyebrow as he looked at Isaac expectantly, "Yeah Ike?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"I umm I'm happy for you," Isaac lied as he offered Taylor a small smile. It wasn't what he was originally going to say but how could he tell Taylor the truth when he stood there looking so vulnerable and slightly happy.

Taylor smiled at Isaac's words, "Thanks," he mumbled before turning away to continue his search for Nikki.

Isaac watched Taylor leave and he sighed, going into the kitchen where he found his mother doing dishes. "I can help," he said coming to stand beside her.

Diana smiled and nodded, "So, how did things go with Natalie yesterday?"

At his mom's question, Isaac bit down on his lip, "Things went okay," he lied remembering the argument they had after she had confessed the truth on not being sure if he was Theodore's dad. "I feel like we figured a few things out," he said knowing they had. They had established she was a liar and he was just gullible.

"That's good," Diana said as she handed Isaac a dish for him to rinse off. "I still feel like you two can work things out. I mean it's obvious she still loves you and you love her."

Isaac looked at his mom curiously, "What makes you so sure I love her?" he asked not correcting his mom on her assumptions that he had loved Natalie.

"The way you look at her or when you talk about her. Your eyes just light up a certain way. Her eyes do the same thing when it comes to you," Diana said as she watched Isaac take the dish from her and rinse it off. "You two just need to keep figuring things out and work on it. I have faith in both of you."

Going silent again, Isaac wasn’t even sure what to say to his mother. How could he have faith in his marriage even if he had loved Natalie which he didn't. She had lied to him for years and any trust he had for her was gone.

When he finished the dishes Isaac moved away from the sink, "I am going to head home," he said as he walked behind his mom and kissed her cheek softly. "I will see you later," he nodded as he left the kitchen quickly and went outside to his car, noticing Taylor’s gone.

"I hope he has fun with that witch," Isaac whispered to himself as he got in his car and started it up. He hated Nikki right now for her threats and the fact that she had slept with him while knowing who he was. He also hated himself for telling her so much without knowing who she was.

"And maybe I do miss Natalie just a bit," he mused out loud as he drove off towards the hotel where he was staying.


	9. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And what if he isn't mine?" he asked her crossing his arms.

Stained Red Chapter Nine

Natalie who had just got the kids to bed after dinner finally made it to her room, shutting the door enough so that she could still hear if Audrey woke up during the night. Going to her closet she found her night-gown taking it out and laying it on the bed before stripping out of her clothes she had worn that day.

Grabbing the night gown she lifted it over her head and put it on, fixing the wrinkles that had appeared in it. Looking at the clothes she had just gotten out of she decided to just leave them on the floor until the morning. She could put them in the hamper before waking Theo and Henry up for school.

"Finally I can read," Natalie whispered out loud as she reached for the book that she kept on her nightstand as she effortlessly climbed into bed. Opening the book to where she had stopped a few nights before she started to reading, finding herself inwardly groaning as she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Natalie looked at the clock raising an eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder who would be coming by at eleven at night. Most people she knew, knew not to come by then because she would have just gotten her kids asleep.

Shaking her head she put a bookmark in her book again before climbing out of bed, heading downstairs where she opened the door, surprised to have come face to face with Isaac.

"Sorry if I woke you," Isaac apologized as he looked down away from Natalie. "I...I went to the hotel but I couldn't sleep. I just have too much shit on my mind and I could use someone to vent too," he admitted sheepishly feeling his cheeks turn red. He may have been upset with some of Natalie's own lies but she was the only one he felt like he could turn too with this whole Nikki thing.

"Come in," Natalie nodded as she moved aside so he could. Once he was in she shut the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink while we talk?" she asked before raising an eyebrow. The fact that he was here to talk surprised her, especially given their current state of relationship.

Isaac shook his head, "I'm fine," he assured her before taking off his suit coat, holding it over his arm as he walked to the couch where he laid it in the arm of the couch as he sat down. "If you want something to drink though you can get it. I can wait."

Natalie gave him a genuine smile as she nodded, "I think I will go get some water," she said taking the opportunity to leave the room for a bit. Her mouth was dry but really she just needed time to collect herself at the shock that Isaac had wanted to talk to her.

Going to the cabinets she got a glass down soon filling it with water before taking a long gulp. After she had swallowed she made her way back into the living room where she found Isaac still on the couch.

"So, what do you need to vent about?" Natalie asked before sitting down in the chair that was next to the couch. She wasn't sure if Isaac wanted her next to him. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to be next to him right now.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair at her question, "About how I fucked things up," he muttered shaking his head. All he could remember was Nikki's words in his head. Her threats of telling Taylor about Theodore if he mentioned their one night stand. The same threats of telling Zac and Kate. It was at those thoughts that Isaac began to second guessing telling Natalie about all this. It wasn't just Isaac whom she was threatening to hurt, no she was also threatening Natalie too.

Natalie gave Isaac a confused look, "You fucked things up?"

"I slept with someone else," Isaac blurted out just deciding to be blunt with it. "After we had our argument about Theodore I went and got drunk. I had some random one night stand with some woman who was a stranger, should have been a stranger," he muttered the last part feeling guilty that he had let this happen.

When Isaac admitted to sleeping with someone else Natalie felt like she had been punched in the gut. Yes he had filed for divorce but she had just gotten the papers yesterday. He would be turning those in tomorrow so technically they were still married. "S..should have a been a stranger?" she asked picking up on his last words and seeing the guilt on his face. Had the person he slept with turned out to be someone he knew?

"I found out tonight that the woman I slept with was Nikki," Isaac confessed feeling even more guilty as he said that part. "I slept with my brother's fiancée."

Natalie's mouth dropped open at Isaac's revelation, especially when he called Nikki, Taylor's fiancée. She had known that Taylor was thinking of asking Nikki, he had just been over this morning asking for advice but she really hadn't expected it would be this soon. "And are you going to tell Taylor or is Nikki going to out you?"

Isaac shook his head no at her question, "Nikki said if I told Taylor that she would tell him about Theodore maybe being his. She also threatened to tell Kate and Zac as well," he whispered feeling horrible that he had let Nikki know so much when he had been drunk."

Swallowing hard Natalie lifted her glass to her lips, taking another big gulp. "You told her?" she asked as she shook her head, not sure whether to feel pissed off at him or feel bad that Nikki was taking advantage of the situation.

"I wasn't thinking properly," Isaac reasoned knowing it still wasn't an excuse to let something like that slip. "I'm sorry," he apologized not blaming Natalie if she was mad.

Shaking her head Natalie drank some more of the water almost wishing it was alcohol though the lush in this marriage had always been Isaac. "I'm not mad...well okay maybe I am but what right do I have to get mad at you when I have made my own fair share of mistakes, especially concerning what Nikki is holding over your head."

Isaac nodded at Natalie's words, "I just don't know what to do Nata," he confessed as he looked at her hoping that she had answers that could help him. She had always been one who could find a solution when things got rough. That was one of the things he had liked in their early years of marriage when it had been just them and Theodore. They hadn't always had it easy yet Natalie had been so optimistic and coming up with things to fix their current situation.

Frowning Natalie moved from the chair, going to sit down beside Isaac. "We'll think of something," she reassured him as she put her glass on the counter before reaching for his hand. "We're still a team even if things are bad right now for us."

"I don't think there is anything to think of," Isaac shrugged wishing he could believe Natalie's words. "Nikki has me where she wants me. In silence that I never tell Taylor about her little indiscretion on the side."

"We can get the DNA test done sooner," Natalie suggested as she shrugged. "If Theo comes back as your son then she really has nothing to hold over you and you can show her the proof," she nodded hoping that this idea worked, hoping that her faith in Isaac being Theo's father biologically was right.

Isaac smiled sadly at Natalie's suggestion, "And what if he isn't mine?" he asked her crossing his arms.

"Then I tell every one of my mistakes and she still has nothing to hold over you," Natalie answered without even thinking. "I don't want to hurt Kate but if Theo is Zac's I will tell her everything," she shrugged. "As for Taylor, he may not be ready to be a father but if Theo is his then I'll tell him too and you can tell him about Nikki," she said knowing she didn't want Isaac to be blackmailed because of her failures.

Isaac couldn't help but feel a bit better hearing that Natalie said she planned to be honest if it came back otherwise, "Thank you," he said before squeezing her hand softly.

"For what?" Natalie asked when Isaac thanked her. Letting go of his hand she stood up. She knew it was getting late and he would probably head back to the hotel.

"Listening," Isaac said watching as she stood up.

Natalie shrugged, "It was nothing," she said before grabbing her glass and turning to take it into the kitchen. "I'm sure you'd have done the same for me," she said as she kept walking. To be honest she wasn't so sure he would have because of the anger he had towards her after the fight about Theodore.

Putting her glass in the sink, Natalie turned to leave, surprised to see Isaac still in the living room though he was now standing. "I figured you would have went back to the hotel," she spoke when she walked over to where he was.

"I...I was kind of hoping I could stay here tonight," Isaac blushed. "Those damn hotel beds don't compare to the beds here."

Natalie couldn't help but laugh, "You can stay. I can sleep in the guest room," she told him before turning to head upstairs. She could feel Isaac following behind her and before she could turn to head to the guest room she felt him grab her hand, leading her to their bedroom.

Raising an eyebrow when they reached their bedroom she watched as he shut the door all the way.

"You don't have to sleep in the guest room Nata," Isaac told her seeing her confused expression. "We're still married, we can share a bed," he nodded as he undid the buttons on his button down shirt, throwing it to the floor before slipping out of his pants.

Natalie listened to him before slowly getting in the bed, watching as he undressed down to his underwear. A blush crept on her cheeks as she looked him over before he climbed in the bed beside her. Turning her back to him she closed her eyes almost shooting them open when she felt his arm go around her as he pulled her closer.

She really couldn't help freaking out inside, they hadn't slept like this for a while. Even before their big argument. Trying to relax she kept her eyes closed, listening as Isaac's breathing soon settled down. Moving into him just a bit more she let his breathing lull her to sleep. The best sleep she had, had since he left the house last month.


	10. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And what's that?" Natalie asked feeling afraid of his answer.

Stained Red Chapter Ten

Natalie chewed her lip nervously as she sat on her front porch a few weeks later. In her hand she held the envelope that contained the results of the paternity test that she and Isaac had, had done the day after he had confessed Nikki's threats to her. They had been as sneaky as they could about it. He had stolen a lock of Taylor's hair from a hairbrush and she had done the same with Theo's own hair.

They had decided with Isaac and Taylor's DNA samples being used if neither came back as the father then it would be easy to know it was Zac's, he was after all the last possibility of being the father. She knew she should call Isaac up and tell him so they could read the results together but a part of her wanted to know now. Wanted to know so she could brace Isaac if it wasn't good news for him.

Nodding her head she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it with shaky hands. After it was unfolded she felt her heartbeat pick up as she read over the results, her heart dropping into her stomach some when she saw that her husband wasn't the father of Theo. She hadn't realized until that moment that she had been hoping he was. Hoping that he had fathered the son he came to love as his own.

Swallowing a lump she continued reading the rest of the results a faint nausea's feeling building when she saw that Taylor had 99.9% certainty of being Theodore's father. Taylor was the father of her oldest son. She and Taylor had created a baby together out of one stupid night. A stupid mistake that had given her a baby.

"Damn it," Natalie cursed under her breath as she stood up from the porch and made her way inside. Diana had all three kids this weekend so it was just her here but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone, not after knowing a truth that would change everything she had held dear for the last ten almost eleven years.

Laying the results down on the coffee table in front of the couch Natalie paced back and forth a few times before deciding that she needed to get out of the house. She was going to go to Diana's and see her children. They could lift her spirits right now as she worried just what would happen when she went through with her deal with Isaac of telling the truth. Telling Taylor that he had a son. That they had a son.

Going to the coat rack she slipped her jacket on before grabbing her purse and leaving the house, heading towards the van which she soon got into and started up, beginning the familiar drive to Diana's house. When she got there she parked the car and got out quickly, going to the door where she knocked.

When it opened she saw the confusion on Diana's face. "I..I just wanted to see the kids," Natalie stammered trying not to let it show that there was more to this visit. "I just got some news that was bad and I needed to see my kids."

Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law's words. "Come in," she said moving aside so Natalie could. When Natalie was in she shut the door behind her. "Zoe and Walker took Henry to the park but Audrey is in her playpen in the living room and Theo is off in the playroom playing with legos."

Natalie listened to Diana deciding to go see Theo. Since his day with Isaac he had cooled some towards her and was no longer treating her as if she were bad. Getting to the playroom though she stopped in her tracks when she saw Taylor sitting on the floor with Theo. She hadn't seen his car when she had pulled into the driveway though that didn't mean he hadn't parked in the garage. He was known to do that.

Chewing her lip again she couldn't help but smile as the two boys played with the legos. Taylor oblivious to the fact that he was bonding with his own ten year old son.

Taylor felt eyes on him and he looked away from the castle that Theo had talked him into building. "Natalie?" he asked seeing his nephew's mother standing in the doorway, still wearing her coat. "I thought you wouldn't come and get the kids until Sunday. I mean that's what mom said anyway."

"Oh, I'm not here to get the kids," Natalie smiled shaking her head. "I just got some bad news and wanted to come and see them."

Taylor crinkled his forehead when Natalie said she had gotten bad news. Standing up from the floor he walked over to her and grabbed her arm leading her down the hallway to one of the empty bedrooms. "What kind of bad news?" he asked feeling confused. "I mean is it health related?"

Natalie shook her head again finally realizing she still had her coat on. "Not health related. Just bad news about a family friend of my parents," she lied knowing now wasn't the best time to tell Taylor. She owed Isaac the truth before anyone else. He was the one she had wronged the most by marrying him when she knew there was a possibility he wasn't the father.

"I know an even better idea then seeing your kids to take your mind off things," Taylor winked as he crossed his arms.

"And what's that?" Natalie asked feeling afraid of his answer.

Taylor smirked some, "Get drunk with me," he answered hoping she'd say yes. "I plan on getting drunk anyway but it's a Saturday and most Saturday's Nikki usually comes with me. This weekend though she is off visiting her sister in Florida."

Hearing Taylor's idea Natalie shook her head again, "The last time I went out drinking with you I wound up in your bed," she sighed remembering that had been the night she had conceived Theodore. It had been a few days before Valentine's day and she had visited Tulsa though it had been so she could see Zac. Somehow though instead of getting closer to Zac it had been Taylor whose bed she wound up in. Taylor who had taken her virginity.

"It's not my fault it's easier for me to get into your pants when I am drunk," Taylor laughed before uncrossing his arms. "I promise not to try getting into your pants tonight though. I mean I am afraid Nikki may kill me if I cheat on her."

Natalie bit her tongue at the Nikki comment. She wanted so much to tell him about Nikki and Isaac and just how much of a bitch Nikki was but again right now was not that time. "Fine," she agreed nodding her head. "I'll go out drinking with you."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Natalie smiled as she laid beside Taylor on his bed. She wasn't exactly sure how they had wound up here, especially since both were drunk and they had to walk up the stairs. All she knew was she had wound up here in bed beside him.

"You know," Taylor slurred as he looked over at Natalie, "I would have married you if the baby had been mine," he confessed. His drunken thoughts had drifted to Isaac and Natalie and their marriage problems, which then lead him to thinking of why they had married. "I would have married you and done the right thing,"

Natalie heard Taylor and she turned her head away from his ceiling to him. "What?" she asked knowing she had heard every word he said. She was just shocked he said it, especially after the news she had gotten today. "What made you say that?"

"Just thinking," Taylor reasoned as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "If you were my wife we'd still be married and not going through a divorce," he spoke before pulling her closer to him. "We'd also have more kids then just three."

Laughing at Taylor's words Natalie raised an eyebrow, "We would?" she asked trying to make herself not feel guilty for this conversation now that she knew the truth.

Taylor nodded his head, "Of course we would," he smirked as his face inched closer to hers until their noses touched. "I mean the one time we did have sex it was passionate. I can't help but think if we had married each other we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other."

Natalie blushed some at his words but she knew he had a point. They had, had passionate sex and it had been apparent to her she really wasn't his first.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Taylor whispered before kissing her on the lips. He knew he had promised not to try getting into her pants but that blush and her body so close to his was really too much for him to resist right now.

Feeling Taylor kiss her Natalie froze for a second before she found her own lips responding to his. She shouldn't be kissing him not when she knew he was engaged, not when she was going through a divorce with his brother yet here she was kissing him back. Here she was not stopping him. In fact she let her hand work it's way under the t-shirt he had on and she smirked against his lips as he shivered at her touch.

Natalie kissed him harder moving onto her back fully and bringing Taylor down over her. It seemed like forever since she had, had sex and she needed a man's touch. Right now it was Taylor's touch that she needed. She wanted Taylor.

"I need you," she muttered into his mouth as her hand traveled farther up his shirt. His hot skin feeling good beneath her hand. "I need you Taylor."

Taylor pulled away from the kiss long enough to take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Hearing her say she needed him and feeling her touch him sent sparks through him that he couldn't quite identify. This was different then any fucking session he ever had with Nikki or his other girls before Nikki..even different then when he had slept with Natalie before.

Kissing her again he let his hands reach down and he undid the plaid button down shirt she had on. His lips soon trailing down her neck as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. She was still beautiful even after three children.

Shivering as Taylor kissed her neck Natalie lifted up some, moving her shirt to the floor with his own shirt and then she reached behind, undoing her bra letting it go to the floor as well.

Feeling his lips soon get lower until they were on her chest Natalie felt her heartbeat get faster. His lips kissing down her stomach kept getting her even more turned on, especially when he'd let his tongue come out for brief moments and lick the places where he had just kissed. She felt like her whole body was on fire when he did that.

"Fuck," Natalie whimpered when Taylor reached the waistband of the skirt she had slipped on this morning. "Take the damn thing off," she growled feeling him deliberately kiss just above the waistband a few times. "I need you so bad."

Taylor smirked at her words but he obeyed her, moving up to slide her skirt off. A glint soon playing in his eyes as he saw the black lace panties she had worn underneath it. "Sexy panties," he whispered before moving his head down and kissing right above where they lay. As he kissed her there he let his hands work them off her.

Blushing again when he commented on her panties she chewed on her lip as he removed them, kissing above where they lay as he did so. Though once they were she felt his lips and tongue move farther down into they came into contact with the heat of her sex. Feeling his tongue licking her in places she was sure she hadn't been licked in awhile.

"Taylor," Natalie moaned out her hand going down to his hair, pulling it softly before she felt him add a finger inside of her too. Moaning more she couldn't help but lift her hips eventually to match the rhythm his finger had going inside her. The lifting of her hips though just pushed his tongue farther inside of her and it made her feel even better than she was already feeling. She was sure she could get used to him between her legs.

Letting her head fall back as he kept going to town on her she bit her lip again moving every so often. He was skilled with that tongue of his. Almost as skilled as he was with his hands on a keyboard.

When he did eventually move away from between her legs, she smiled when he kissed her again and she let her tongue slip into his mouth. She could taste herself on him along with the faint taste of alcohol as well.

Kissing Natalie again Taylor grabbed her hands putting them on his jeans. He knew he couldn't wait much longer to be inside of her, not when eating her out had gotten him even more turned on then he was before.

Natalie took the cue when her hands were put on his jeans and she undid them, sliding them off along with his boxers. She was glad that he hadn't worn any of his tight almost painted on pants today.

After his pants were off Natalie let out a small moan when she felt him slide inside of her so effortlessly. He felt good and she couldn't help it when her nails dug into the skin on his back. She couldn't help that she wanted him closer than he already was.

"Nata," Taylor whimpered into her mouth using the nickname he had heard Isaac use for her more than once. "Fuck you feel so good," he told her as his lips trailed back down to her neck where he kissed and sucked on her skin as he found a nice pace to move in and out of her in a dance that their bodies had only ever done once before.

When he called her Nata, Natalie couldn't help the tiny bit of guilt as she thought of Isaac but that was soon washed away when Taylor started to move inside of her. Right now all she wanted was to think of Taylor and how she didn't want this to end. She wanted to make love to him for as long as she could. The way he made her body feel she hadn't felt like this in a long time. Hadn't felt such a need or felt so complete when being held in someone's arms.

"You feel good too," she whispered as she let herself start to move with him, her eyes closing. They stayed closed up until she finally moaned out Taylor's name over and over again as her orgasm went through her body. An orgasm that was soon followed by Taylor's own eventual release inside of her.

Wrapping her legs around him she just smiled up at him not being able to talk or even knowing what to say. Instead when his head rested on her chest she just ran her hand through his hair before drifting off not caring that he was still inside of her.


	11. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Theo isn't mine?" Isaac asked as he looked up from the paper's he held in his hand.

Stained Red Chapter Eleven

Waking the next morning Natalie sighed out in relief finding that Taylor had somehow moved out and off of her during the night. Now that she was more clear headed she knew last night had been a mistake. A mistake that shouldn't have happened, wouldn't have happened if she had been sober.

Slowly she moved out of the bed, grabbing her clothes on the way. Once she was out of his room she slipped into the bathroom, knowing she needed to take a shower before she went to pick up the kids. She didn't want to pick them up smelling of sex. Smelling like Taylor.

Laying her clothes on the back of the toilet she bent over, turning the water on, waiting for it to get just right before she stepped in, closing her eyes as she relaxed some under the water. She hated that she let Taylor get in her pants again. Hated that she slept with him knowing he was Theo's father, knowing that deep down she was still in love with Isaac. Even if she knew they'd never get back together she still had some hope and if he knew she had slept with Taylor he'd never see her the same way again.

Though Isaac did sleep with Nikki so maybe if he found out he wouldn't judge her too bad. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad at her. Maybe that was all Natalie could hope for..a bunch of fucking maybe's.

Feeling a pair of hands on her naked hips, Natalie opened her eyes seeing Taylor with her in the shower, which caused her forehead to crinkle some in confusion. Was she still asleep? She wasn't sure why he was in the shower with her nor was she sure she liked the idea of him being in the shower with her, even if the shower was in his house.

Before she can say anything though Taylor leaned in to kiss her, making her breath catch in her throat. Now that she wasn't drunk she was surprised to find that maybe being drunk had nothing to do with what happened last night. Taylor lips did feel good on her own and she let herself respond to the kiss knowing it was risky. There was no excuse for this now. No blaming the alcohol.

Kissing him harder, she moaned out as Taylor pushed her back against the wall, his lips trailing down her neck which made her tilt her head to the side, "Taylor," she muttered out as she felt his hand reach down to lift up her leg and soon she felt him slide inside of her. "This..it's wrong," she told him though she wasn't sure she could make him stop.

"But it feels good," Taylor countered once he heard Natalie's words. "Last night was amazing," he whispered on her skin as he started to move inside of her. "I just...I don't want this to end," he confessed not caring that he was engaged to Nikki.Not caring that she was divorcing his brother. "Be my dirty secret?" he asked as his lips trailed to her ear which he nibbled on. This wouldn't be the first time he had an affair while in a relationship, though it would be the first time he had one while engaged.

Natalie heard Taylor ask her to be his dirty secret and she shook her head, "W..we can't," she voiced knowing that even though they were having sex again this had to be the last time. Anyway once the truth came out about Theodore, Taylor would hate her. He'd never want her and she still had hopes that she could work things out with Isaac...even if her vagina obviously wanted another Hanson.

Closing her eyes again though she let her nails dig into Taylor's back as he continued to move inside of her, obviously not trying to change her mind on not agreeing to be his dirty secret. She was glad for that because when she finally reached her orgasm she was sure he could have won her over if he had wanted too.

When he finally came she opened her eyes, watching as he moved away from her. Natalie was just about to open her mouth when she heard his front door open.

"Taylor!" Nikki's voice called out from downstairs, which made Natalie's eyes go wide as she watched Taylor freeze for a few seconds like a deer in headlights. Thought it didn't last long before he climbed out of the shower.

"I'll be there in a second baby," Taylor called out after slipping out of the shower. As he wrapped a towel around his waist he looked at Natalie before chewing on his lip. He hated to admit that he was kind of hurt that she had rejected his offer to have an affair, though he knew that was no reason to give away that she was here but that was going to happen.

Natalie would have to leave the bathroom too and Nikki would do the math, they were both screwed no matter what now. Not even saying a word to her though, he opened the door and slipped outside, going down the stairs.

After Taylor left her alone in the bathroom, Natalie frowned but got out as well, drying and dressing quickly. She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw Nikki but in all honesty Nikki had no right being mad about this. Not when Nikki had fucked Isaac..not when she was blackmailing Isaac.

Taking a deep breath once she was ready Natalie left the bathroom and headed downstairs where she found Nikki and Taylor in the middle of an argument, Nikki's glare soon turning to her.

"You fucking whore," Nikki spat as she walked over to Natalie. She knew who the woman was, she knew she was Isaac's wife. She also knew Natalie's past thanks to Isaac, just like she knew Natalie's secret. Though Natalie didn't know hers. Natalie was oblivious to her fucking Isaac as was Taylor. Nikki loved that she could play the scorned woman card all she wanted. "Did Taylor's brother not tell you we were engaged?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow before grabbing a hold of Natalie's wrist to stop her from leaving.

Making a face when Nikki grabbed her wrist, Natalie shook her head, "No, he didn't," she lied as she eyed Nikki. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks," she lied again not even feeling bad for her lies. "But Taylor did tell me himself you guys were engaged," she snapped back.

Nikki glared as she held Natalie's wrist tighter, "Yet you still fucked him," she said before rolling her eyes.

"Well actually he fucked me too," Natalie countered ignoring the pressure added when Nikki's grip got worse. "He fucked me too and he seemed to like it so much that he had to have it again in the shower," she smirked. She knew she should be feeling guilty but she just hated Nikki. She hated Nikki for what she was doing to Isaac.

"Don't you dare play that card," Nikki sneered as she raised her free hand slapping Natalie across the face hard.

Taylor winced as Nikki slapped Natalie and he walked over to both of them, grabbing Nikki's arm and pulling her away from Natalie, "Nikki baby calm down, you really shouldn't get too worked up okay. Don't press people's buttons not in your condition."

Holding her cheek, Natalie watched as Taylor lead Nikki away. "Her condition?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"She's pregnant Natalie," Taylor confessed as he looked at her a frown appearing on his lips. "That's why she came back from her trip early. She just found out she is pregnant."

Natalie swallowed hard as she heard Taylor say Nikki was pregnant. All she could do was remember the night Isaac confessed to sleeping with Nikki. Feeling her face pale some she was afraid she was going to faint in Taylor's living room so she rested her hand against a wall to steady herself.

"That's great," Natalie nodded forcing a smile as she locked eyes with Nikki. "I have to go though now," she said as she removed her hand from the wall just wanting to get out of there fast. Without another word she finally got her feet to move and she left Taylor's house making it to where she had parked her car.

Getting in she put her keys in the ignition before reaching for the cell phone she had in a cup holder. Checking it she saw a text message from Isaac telling her they needed to meet up asap. A text message that had been sent just an hour ago.

Replying back she agreed, telling Isaac to meet her at the house. After sending the text she called Diana to tell her that she'd be picking up the kids sometime in the afternoon instead of the morning as she had planned to do.

Once she had hung up from speaking with Diana, Natalie finally started her car and drove away. When she finally made it home she parked behind Isaac's car. Getting out she walked to the porch and let herself inside where she found Isaac holding the paper with the DNA test results.

Natalie swallowed hard again having forgotten that she had left the papers on the coffee table. She hadn't wanted Isaac to find out this way. She hadn't wanted Isaac to find out on accident.

"Theo isn't mine?" Isaac asked as he looked up from the paper's he held in his hand. He had just gotten here not too long ago himself. He knew he shouldn't have but he let himself in with his old key. He also knew he shouldn't have picked up the paper but he did...he did and now he knew that Theodore the son he raised since birth wasn't his. Theodore belonged to Taylor.

Natalie shook her head sadly, "No...he isn't yours," she said shutting the door before walking to Isaac. "I..I found out yesterday but I needed a day to process things. I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to find out like this."

Laying the paper down on the table Isaac nodded, "I believe you," he said before sitting on the couch and laughing bitterly. "That was the last thing I needed today though after finding out Nikki is pregnant?"

"You know Nikki is pregnant?" Natalie asked as she sat down beside Isaac on the couch. "I mean she came back from a trip today. She just told Taylor.." Natalie started but stopped herself as a blush came onto her cheeks. She had probably said too much.

"How do you know Nikki is pregnant and how do you know she just told Taylor?" Isaac questioned his wife as he locked eyes with her, realization soon hitting him square in the face when he saw the blush on her cheeks and the guilt in her eyes.Natalie was like an open book to him by now when it came to her reactions. She knew because she had been there. She knew because she had been with Taylor when he had found out.

Natalie shrugged as she looked away from Isaac's gaze, "I..I was with him," she stuttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "I may have gotten drunk with him last night. We may have had sex last night when we were drunk and then again this morning in the shower. Nikki showed up after the shower sex. We had a confrontation and it came out about her condition as Taylor called it. When I asked he told me she was pregnant."

Closing his eyes at Natalie's words Isaac hated to admit that he was jealous she had been with Taylor. It was silly for him to be jealous when Natalie would soon no longer be his wife. Natalie was free to do as she pleased but it hurt knowing it was Taylor. It hurt knowing she had slept with the man who was the real father of the son he considered his. Though then again he considered Natalie his too still.

"Nikki says the baby could be mine," Isaac revealed deciding not to say anything about Natalie sleeping with Taylor. "But she wants me to let Taylor believe it's his. Seems she wants to be just like you," he said a little too harsh.

Natalie did her best to ignore Isaac's harsh tone, "Well when I tell Taylor the truth about Theo you won't have to worry about letting Taylor believe Nikki's baby is his. You can be honest with him."

Isaac just nodded his head not sure now if telling him about Nikki was a good thing, especially since Theo wasn't his son. Maybe they could just keep letting everyone believe that Theo was his and let Taylor believe fully that Nikki's child was his. Maybe that would be best. Or maybe he was just scared that he'd lose Theo and that Nikki's baby also wouldn't be his and then he'd have no one.

Hell he was already losing Natalie if she had so easily slept with Taylor twice in just twenty-four hours.


	12. Back Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Natalie told me," he said as he crossed his arms and walked to where he could look Isaac in the eye.

Stained Red Chapter Twelve

Isaac sipped on his coffee as he sat at the studio. Two days had passed since finding out Theodore wasn't his and also since finding out Nikki may have been pregnant by him. Two days and all Isaac had done was worry. How could he not? It seemed like everything was slipping out of control and he wasn't sure if he could fix things. Maybe he should have never confronted Natalie about Theodore's paternity. They wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't.

Hearing the door to the offices open he looked up seeing Zac come in with a weird expression on his face. So far it was just Isaac in the studio and now Zac. There was no Taylor.

"Where is Tay?" Zac asked as he sat down beside Isaac. Usually Taylor was the first one at the studio, though it seemed today he was the last. Zac swore this was a first for Taylor, coming in so late.

Sighing when Zac asked where Taylor was, Isaac decided on a lie. He knew there was no way he could tell Zac that Taylor and Natalie had gone out to breakfast. That Natalie had plans to tell Taylor that Theodore was his. That Natalie planned to ruin everything Isaac held dear, though he knew deep down it was for the best and it would help him get Nikki off his back. He could finally tell Taylor that he had slept with her. That she wasn't as loving as she seemed.

"I don't actually," Isaac shrugged before picking up his coffee and taking another sip. "Called me this morning though to tell me to let myself in with my key. Said he'd be in this afternoon," he smiled before looking at the clock. It was almost noon so Taylor should be here soon, a fact that made Isaac scared.

Zac raised his eyebrow but sat down at his desk. He didn't know what it was that made him doubt Isaac's story but he did. He had a feeling Isaac knew where Taylor was but he was lying for some reason. Though Zac decided not to press the issue. It never did good for him to press Isaac. He and Isaac just never got along and Zac suspected it was because he had dated Natalie first. Isaac was upset that he had, had Natalie first.

Isaac was glad when Zac didn't say anything else. He was glad that Zac had learned not to press things with him, though he guessed the fact that a few of their arguments had gotten psychical had helped Zac learn not to press him anymore. Chewing on his lip he tried to get back into work mode but he couldn't. Instead he just watched as the time changed slowly, the minutes just ticking by like they were hours.

When noon does roll around Isaac jumped when he heard the front door of the studio slam shut. A slam that even made Zac jump in his own seat. Biting his lip Isaac looked up from his computer watching as Taylor made his way into the room and when Taylor's eyes landed on Isaac, Isaac felt his cheeks turn a bright red.

"We need to talk," Taylor spat out as he stood in the doorway of the offices at the studio. His eyes were glued to Isaac and he hoped Isaac knew he meant he wanted to talk to him in person, not with Zac around to hear. What they had to talk about didn't concern Zac.

Isaac nodded as he heard Taylor, standing up from his desk he walked to where Taylor was, soon following him out of the offices and towards one of the back rooms in the studio. When Taylor closed the door behind them Isaac braced himself for whatever Taylor would say. He knew it wouldn't be pretty, had convinced himself of as much.

Taylor turned to Isaac after he shut the door behind them and he glared some, "Natalie told me," he said as he crossed his arms and walked to where he could look Isaac in the eye. "She told me about Theo. How she lied and was never sure whose kid he was. That she only really found out three days ago. Found out he is mine."

Nodding again Isaac wanted to look away from Taylor but he couldn't, "That she did," he confirmed as he hated the fact that his brother was glaring at him. It wasn't like he had been the one who had lied. He had only found out a few weeks ago. "I only found out a few weeks ago myself."

"And you still kept it from me?" Taylor asked though he already knew the answer. An answer that was confirmed when Isaac nodded his head yes. "You could have told me. I deserved to know," he spat out. He was angry that he had been kept in the dark for longer than he needed to be. Angry that Natalie and Isaac had both decided to lie until they knew the truth.

"I did still keep it from you," Isaac said feeling a tad bit guilty. "But in the end it wasn't my truth to tell. I wasn't the one who had lied for years. That was Natalie and it was on her."

Taylor looked down knowing Isaac was right. It had always been Natalie's place to tell the truth about this. "Well she did," he said knowing he was still trying to come to terms with it. "She told me I have a son," he smiled only briefly. "A son you have raised for ten years. A son who calls you daddy," he finished as he stayed looking down.

Isaac couldn't help but frown as he listened to Taylor talk. It was then he almost felt childish for want to keep Theo to himself. He knew deep down he could no longer do that. Theo was also Taylor's son biologically and whether Isaac liked it or not he had to share that son now. He had to share his son.

"What are you going to do?" he asked feeling afraid of Taylor's answer. While he knew he would have to share his son he was afraid Taylor would want him gone all together. He was afraid Taylor would want to raise Theo with Natalie by himself and Isaac knew he'd never survive if that happened. He needed his son...he was..had already lost his wife the day they had their argument.

Looking away from Isaac Taylor was unsure how he could answer his brother because if he was being honest he didn't know yet what he was going to do. He did know he wanted Theo to know him as his father but he wasn't sure when would be the right time to tell him. "I don't know," Taylor finally confessed as he looked back at Isaac. "I mean I do know I want him to know me as his father but I don't know when we should tell him."

"So you want to erase me as his father?" Isaac asked his voice coming out harsher than he had meant.

"No," Taylor answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Theo is ten he has known you as his father for so long that I don't want to ruin that for him Ike," he sighed before frowning some as he thought of all the years he could have had with his son had Natalie been honest. Hell if she had been honest they could have the life he mentioned just a few days ago to her. "But I want him to know me as a father too. We can both be his dad. It happens all the time to parents who remarry. Kids have more than one dad."

Isaac goes silent as Taylor speaks. He knows Taylor has a point but he hates to admit that. "Theo will never understand," he mused after much contemplation of what to say to Taylor. "He'll never understand how you are his daddy and I'm his uncle."

Taylor sighed before looking down as Isaac spoke. His brother was right when he said Theo wouldn't understand. Theodore would be confused but it had to happen. He needed to know the truth and Taylor wanted his child. He wanted his family that he had been denied now for ten years.

"He'll understand eventually," Taylor nodded before turning to leave Isaac behind but he was surprised when Isaac grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving the room. The forcefulness in his grab made Taylor feel just a bit scared, like Isaac was going to hurt him somehow.

Isaac looked at Taylor when he turned back around. He could see Taylor was scared but he kept a firm grip on him. "We'll tell Theo," he relented before locking eyes with his brother. "But I swear to God if it confuses him or hurts him I will hurt you."

Nodding at Isaac's words Taylor forced a smile, "You can hurt me," he agreed knowing that Isaac had a right to be angry if Theo did get confused or hurt by the truth. But it wasn't like Taylor meant to hurt the kid. Taylor just wanted the son he had been denied. "Is that all?"

When Taylor asked if that was all Isaac swallowed hard knowing he now had to be honest as well. He had to tell Taylor about Nikki. It was only fair and it was part of the bargain he made with Natalie. She'd tell the truth and so would he.

"No," Isaac finally spoke as he broke eye contact with Taylor. "There is one more thing you need to know. One more secret that has been kept from you."

Feeling confused by Isaac's words Taylor pulled his arm away. When he had asked if that was all he had meant the stuff with Theo and he felt like whatever Isaac had to say didn't have to do with Theo. Whatever Isaac was going to say had to do with something else entirely.

At Taylor's silence, Isaac took a deep breath before looking down at the floor, "I...a few weeks ago I got drunk. It was the night I confronted Natalie on Theo and she was honest with me. I got drunk at some bar and I met a woman. I took her back to the hotel and we had sex."

"And that has what to do with me?" Taylor asked oblivious as to why Isaac was telling him about his sex life. Taylor really didn't care who Isaac fucked.

"It has something to do with you because the woman was Nikki," Isaac revealed as he watched Taylor's reaction to this news. "I had sex with Nikki the night before you proposed to her. I didn't know who she was until I went to mom and dad's for dinner that night. I didn't know she was your Nikki."


	13. Broken Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Kate can never find out what?"

Stained Red Chapter Thirteen

Taylor wasn't sure how long he stood there after Isaac's confession but it sure felt like a lifetime. "You slept with Nikki?" he asked wanting to make sure he had heard him right though deep down he knew he had. He had heard Isaac perfectly clear. Isaac had slept with his fiancee. Isaac had slept with Nikki way before Taylor had even slept with Natalie again.

Shaking his head when Isaac didn't answer but just stood there in silence Taylor balled his hand up and before he knew it he had hit Isaac square in the nose, watching as Isaac fell back some into the wall before holding onto his nose. "You slept with Nikki and are just now telling me?" he asked another question feeling his anger boiling. Just how many more secrets did Isaac have up his sleeve right now.

Holding his now bloody nose Isaac looked at Taylor, "I wanted to tell you," he answered as he looked at his brother a frown growing on his lips. "I wanted to tell you the night I found out but she warned me not too. She knew about Theo because when I was drunk I told her. She used the threat of it getting out against me."

"And you still could have told me and let Nikki reveal the stuff about Theo. I needed to know about that anyway," Taylor snapped his voice raising slightly.

"But that was before we were sure that Theo was yours. That was when Natalie also thought Zac could have been the father," Isaac shrugged. "Nikki would have told you and Zac and Kate."

Closing his eyes at Isaac's words Taylor hated that he could see reason in this, especially when he wanted to be mad at Isaac. He was mad at Isaac. "And Kate can never find out," he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Kate can never find out."

"Kate can never find out what?" a voice asked from the now open door and both Taylor and Isaac turned to see Zac standing there. It was obvious he was confused by why they had been talking about Kate.

"And what the hell happened to your nose?" Zac asked before stepping in the room. "Did you punch him?" he asked another question as he turned to look at Taylor.

Isaac nodded as he held his still bleeding nose, "Taylor did punch me," he confirmed wondering if Taylor would fill him in on why when Zac asked the inevitable question that Isaac knew was coming from their brother.

"Why?" Zac asked now confused as to why Taylor punched Isaac and why they had been talking about Kate.

Taylor laughed some when Zac asked why, "Does it matter as to why?" he asked though he knew that answer. "Well I guess to you it does," he continued before chewing on his lip. "If you must know Isaac told me he slept with Nikki. He slept with her the night before I asked her to marry me," he muttered letting some of his anger show now.

"And that has to do with Kate not knowing something?" Zac asked still confused as to how Kate was involved in all of this. Was there something his wife was keeping from him too?

"Because I wanted to tell Taylor but I couldn't," Isaac continued the story for Taylor. "Nikki knew some things. She knew that Theo might not have been mine. That two more men could have been the father and she threatened to tell both of them."

Swallowing hard at Isaac's words Zac knew who those other two men were. Himself and Taylor. "I could be Theo's father?" he asked not even caring about the fact that Nikki knew he had dated and slept with Natalie. It wasn't like Kate was good friends with Nikki, in fact he was sure neither woman had met yet.

"Could have been," Taylor corrected Zac. "Isaac and Natalie had a DNA test done. I'm Theo's father," he said still not used to saying those words out loud. He was a dad. He had been a dad for ten years now.

Zac sighed in relief at the could have been part. Being Theo's father would have ruined everything he had with his wife, though a part of him was pissed that he was just now finding out. "How long did you know Isaac?"

At Zac's question Isaac shrugged, "Since last month when Natalie confirmed it but I suspected it awhile before that after reading fan gossip that he never looked much like me."

"And you didn't think Taylor or I should know?" Zac asked feeling as if they should have found out when Isaac did. "We deserved to know before now."

"It wasn't my secret to tell Zac," Isaac reasoned as he locked eyes with his younger brother. "Anyway what would you have done if you knew? Went home and told Kate? I'm sure she'd love to know you lied about being a virgin before marriage."

Zac chewed on his lip at Isaac's words knowing he couldn't have done that. Hell he had been nervous just finding out now about it. Finding out when Isaac had and then having to wait to know the truth would have been torture. "I still think there was another reason you didn't tell us," Zac smirked as he stepped closer to his injured brother.

Raising his eyebrow when Zac stepped closer, Isaac looked at him expectantly waiting for him to reveal whatever reason he believed that Isaac had for keeping the secret about Theo's paternity for much longer.

"I think you were scared that if we knew one of us would swoop in and steal your family. Steal your wife," Zac finished as he crossed his arms. "I mean I know if it was Kate and Shepherd I'd feel that way, even if we were in the process of a divorce I would be scared of losing her and my kid because I would still love her."

Isaac shook his head at Zac's accusations. "I don't still love Natalie. I never really loved her," he muttered as he kept eye contact with Zac. As the words left his lips he knew they were a lie and he was sure that Zac and Taylor could tell too. He also knew that for the past month he had been lying to himself. He still loved his wife despite her lies to him.

Biting his lip as Isaac spoke with Zac, Taylor watched as Isaac denied being in love with Natalie. He could tell his older brother was lying. Hell he could tell that the day Isaac told him in the office last month when he revealed what they had fought about. Yet knowing Isaac was lying hadn't stopped Taylor from being with Natalie a second time. Hell it also hadn't stopped him from the shower sex either. As much as he hated to admit it he knew then too that he also felt something for Natalie. He had tried suppressing it for years but when he had been drunk it had came out and this time it had stayed.

"I need to go," Taylor said before turning to leave the room. "I have a fiancee to confront," he sighed knowing he needed to go confront Nikki with her lies and then he needed to go and get drunk. He needed to forget that he had feelings for the woman Isaac still loved.

After Taylor left Isaac looked at Zac before pushing his way out of the room as well and walking down to the bathroom. Getting in the bathroom he moved his hands off his nose, making a face as he looked in the mirror at the dry blood on his face. Grabbing a napkin he wet it and cleaned his face off before leaving the bathroom.

He soon regretted leaving the bathroom as he came face to face with Zac again.

"You need to stop lying about your feelings for Natalie," Zac spoke as he eyed Isaac. "Because you will lose her and it won't be because of your brothers. It will be because too much time has passed and your divorce will be final and she'll be ready to move on with another man. As much as you don't want to admit it you hate the idea of her moving on with either Taylor or I but just imagine if it's a stranger."

Isaac swallowed at Zac's last comment not wanting to imagine that scenario in his head. "She had sex with Taylor the night she found out Theo was his," he spoke not sure why he was telling Zac this. "I tried to play it cool but it made me jealous. It made me so damn jealous to know that and also finding out they share a son. I'm scared I am losing her to my brother. It won't be any stranger."

"Then fight for your wife," Zac stated simply as he walked past Isaac. "I mean who would chose Taylor the guy who is always chasing pussy over the hopeless romantic?" he mused before going back into the offices.

Isaac watched Zac disappear before walking down the hall to leave. Maybe he would take Zac's advice. He'd fight for his wife and make her love him again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later Isaac parked his car in front of his house before getting out. Grabbing his bags from the backseat he then walked to the porch and knocked. He knew he could just let himself in but he didn't want too. He wanted to be polite and let Natalie invite him in. He wanted to let her be in charge right now. His fate rested on her now.

Natalie had been about to start dinner when she heard the knock on the door. Looking at Theo she crossed her arms, "Can you start dinner for me? I mean you were going to help me anyway."

Theo looked at his mom and nodded, "But that means you owe me an extra five cents in allowance."

"Good try," Natalie laughed before turning to leave the kitchen. Going to the door she opened it and froze when she saw Isaac standing there with a bandaged nose and his suitcase laying on the porch. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

Looking down at the porch Isaac shrugged, "I want to come home," he said honestly before looking up. "I want to come home to my wife."

To say she was surprised by Isaac's words would be an understatement for Natalie. She was surprised and shocked. She hadn't expected that Isaac would want to come home, not after everything that had gone down lately. "I'll let you move back in if you tell me what happened to your nose," she bargained before smiling.

Letting Isaac move back in was an easy choice. With him here then maybe they could fix things. Maybe they could work on their marriage and stop this divorce. God knows she didn't want it, even if sleeping with Taylor a few days ago had left her confused.

"Taylor punched me after finding out about Nikki," Isaac offered as he looked at her before picking up his suitcase. "I went to the hospital before coming here. The doctors think it's broke," he laughed as he went inside the house.

Following behind Isaac, Natalie couldn't help but laugh as she shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry he broke your nose," she said as she looked up at him. "A bandage isn't the best look for your nose," she teased before heading back into the kitchen. At least she knew Theo would be happier having him here because whether he admitted it or not he still missed Isaac. Hell all the kids would be happier to have their dad back now.

Even Natalie was happier that he was home again. It gave her hope and she needed that. She needed hope that things would be okay again somehow and this was the first step.


	14. Really Big Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you still love Isaac?"

Stained Red Chapter Fourteen

Natalie awoke later that night to a pounding on the door. Turning to face Isaac who was sleeping soundly beside her she slipped out of bed. She wasn't sure how he could sleep through the loud pounding and she also prayed that all of their children slept through it as well. She would hate to have them woken up.

Finding her robe she slipped it over the t-shirt and shorts she had on and she made her way downstairs. As soon as she opened the door she froze when she found a disheveled looking Taylor at her front door. He looked like shit and he smelled like alcohol. He smelled like he had bathed in alcohol.

"Can I come on?" Taylor asked Natalie once she had opened the door. He had asked that but he didn't even give her time to answer. Instead he just shoved his way inside. "I need to talk and you're the only person who will listen to me."

Natalie shut the door behind Taylor following him inside. She was relieved when he made it to the couch without falling down, "You can talk to me," she nodded hoping he didn't get too loud and wake her family up. She wasn't sure if she would be able to explain his presence to Isaac and she wasn't sure how mad that it would make Isaac. She didn't want him to leave when he just came home.

"Nikki cheated on me with Isaac," Taylor confessed as he looked at her. "T..that was why Isaac didn't tell me about Theo after you confessed things to him. Nikki found out about Theo's paternity and used that against him," he frowned. "She used that against him as well as their affair."

Natalie nodded her head, "I knew all of this," she said biting her lip. Obviously Taylor had been kept in the dark that she knew what Nikki had done. "Isaac told me everything. That was what made us decide to get a DNA test."

Hearing Natalie's words Taylor frowned some, "So you lied to me too? You knew Nikki was a lying cheating bitch and you kept it to yourself?" he asked feeling even more hurt than what he had been. "I guess you had to protect your kind," he spit out without thinking.

Feeling hurt by Taylor's words Natalie swallowed a lump in her throat, "I wasn't protecting her," she defended as she shook her head. "I was just doing what was best as not to ruin everyone's lives. Yours,Kate's,Zac's, Isaac's..or did you forget that Nikki could have done that? She could have ruined things Tay. She could have ruined things for Zac and Kate and for you."

"She already ruined things for me," Taylor spat out knowing she had already ruined his life. She had cheated on him and she had also lied about the baby possibly being his. "Her baby could be Isaac's," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "She let me believe I could be a dad then she says tonight after I confront her on the cheating that the baby could be Isaac's."

Natalie forced a smile wondering if she should reveal she had known that too. "She told Isaac that already," she sighed deciding to be honest. "She told him about the pregnancy first the day she came back."

"Of course she did," Taylor muttered feeling even more hurt that again he had been kept in the dark about something. "Why do I always feel like the last to know things?" he asked her as he locked eyes with her. As they locked eyes he felt guilty for insinuating she was a lying cheating bitch. All her mistakes had really been in the past while Nikki was still making hers.

"Probably because you are," Natalie sighed as she locked eyes with Taylor. She felt bad for him. She felt bad that everything he had with Nikki had been shattered today. That he had to find out she wasn't who he thought she was.

Chewing his lip Taylor looked away from Natalie, "At least I know everything now. That's all that matters. Getting drunk helped me deal," he laughed as he turned to look at Natalie again. "Seeing you helped too," he whispered not sure if she would hear him.

Natalie couldn't help but smile when Taylor said seeing her helped. "Seeing me helped?" she asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

Nodding Taylor looked into her eyes again, "You always help me Natalie but I have been too blind to see it. I mean who did I come too when I needed help about the whole engagement thing, you. Who did I run to that time I freaked out over possibly getting a std from some foreign groupie, you. Who did I want to go out partying with me while my fiancee was out of town,you," Taylor sighed as he watched her. "I have feelings for you and I finally realized it."

Swallowing as she heard Taylor's words Natalie stayed silent. He had always ran to her over the years with his various problems and she had fixed them but to hear him say he had feelings for her it scared the shit out of her. It scared her because whether she wanted to admit it to anyone else having sex with him again had opened a whole new can of worms for her. A can she was trying to close...hoping she could close now that Isaac was home.

At the thought of Isaac she looked down at her wedding band. Just hours before she and Isaac had finally sat down and talked things over. His deciding to come home was the first step in trying to fix their marriage. Tomorrow he said he would call the lawyer and put a hold on the divorce. They would go to counseling and try to work things out. The Theo stuff they would navigate as best they could. They would do whatever they could together.

But now here Taylor was confessing that he had feelings for her and Natalie was reminded of her own feelings for him. She hated that she felt so conflicted. Hated that she really had no one to talk too because talking to Kate would mean confessing everything even the Zac stuff.

"Isaac came back home," Natalie finally spoke as she looked away from her wedding band. "We decided to work on our marriage," she confessed as she chewed on her lip. "I want to work on my marriage."

Frowning at Natalie's words Taylor looked away feeling the sting of rejection. His older brother had again taken his chance with Natalie. He had taken it and was reclaiming his family. "Do you want to work on your marriage because you love him or because you are comfortable with him?" Taylor asked as he finally looked back at Natalie. "Do you still love Isaac?"

Looking away from Taylor, Natalie shook her head, "Of course I love him," she said feeling like Taylor should have known that. "I want to work on my marriage because I love him. We have a family..kids together."

"So when we had sex it was just a fuck to you Natalie?" Taylor asked as he scooted closer to her. "You didn't feel anything?"

Unable to look at Taylor still Natalie swallowed hard, "I may have felt something but that doesn't change things. That doesn't change my love for Isaac."

"If you really loved Isaac you wouldn't have feelings for me," Taylor whispered as he moved his face closer to hers and he reached his hand out to cup her chin, making her look at him. "I think you just want Isaac because he is familiar to you. You are scared try being with someone new. Scared to get out of your comfort zone...scared to ruin your family."

Natalie remained silent as Taylor talked and she remained silent even after he finished. Something she probably shouldn't have done because the moment she saw his lips coming towards hers she wished she had replied instead of staying silent. Staying silent had made him think she wanted him to kiss her.

Leaning into kiss Natalie, Taylor smiled some when he felt Natalie kiss him back. He had expected her to push him away or push him away and then slap him but she had done neither of those options, instead she kissed him back. She kissed him back and even let her hands come to rest on his cheeks.

Kissing Taylor back Natalie knew she should have pushed him away. She had even been ready to do so but the moment their lips met she had felt that same spark for him she felt the night they had sex a few nights ago and she knew she couldn't push him away. She couldn't even if she wanted too.

It was only when Audrey cried out from upstairs that Natalie pulled away from her kiss with Taylor being brought back to her senses harshly. She had kissed Taylor with Isaac sleeping upstairs. Isaac the man whom she was married too. The man who she wanted to stay married too even if it seemed her body wanted someone else.

"I need to go check on my daughter and you need to go home," Natalie said as she stood up and left the room before Taylor could stop her. She didn't want to continue their conversation or their kiss any longer. She just wanted to forget both had happened.

Getting to the nursery Natalie bent down and picked up Audrey who was still crying. "Mama has you baby girl," she whispered as she kissed her forehead. Turning to go sit in the rocking chair Natalie froze when she saw Isaac standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry if she woke you. I tried to get her as soon as I could.

Isaac shrugged as he watched Natalie freeze the moment she saw him. "I was already awake. I have been awake ever since Taylor showed up," he admitted. "I watched and heard your whole conversation with him. I know how he feels about you and I saw the kiss. I saw that you didn't correct him," he told her before crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Walking to the rocking chair as Isaac talked, Natalie chewed hard on her lip as she thought of how to answer him back. How to defend what had happened downstairs. "I...he isn't right," she finally spoke. "I'm not just staying with you because I am comfortable. I love you."

Nodding Isaac looked at Natalie and he wanted desperately to believe her but he had seen that kiss. He had seen the passion between her and Taylor for himself. "You don't have to decide if he is right or not Nata. At least not right now" Isaac told her. "We're going to be doing marriage counseling. You can decide then if he is. You can decide then if you love me or if you want a life with him."

Staying silent again Natalie just rocked Audrey. She wasn't sure what to say to Isaac. She wasn't sure what to do. He was being nicer than she deserved. Being nicer than anyone deserved after all he had been through. How could she hurt him? How could she possibly choose another man over him? Why did her heart want Taylor?

Before she could say anything to Isaac though Natalie watched as he left the nursery and headed back to their bedroom. Looking down at Audrey she forced a smile, "Oh baby girl mama is in a jam," she whispered as her daughter calmed down and gave her a tiny smile with a coo. "Mama is in a really big jam."


	15. Worked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Kate's in my office," Isaac replied as he looked into his wife's eyes.

Stained Red Chapter Fifteen

Isaac smiled as he looked over at his wife. She was busy making the kids lunch and her hair was all a mess still. She obviously hadn't wanted to put herself together today and to be honest he liked her better that way. She could pull the look off. She could pull it off well.

Standing from where he sat at their kitchen table he put the newspaper down and walked up behind Natalie, his arm sliding around her waist, "Have I told you that you look beautiful?" he asked her before kissing her earlobe softly. It had been a week since he moved in and a week since the incident with Taylor. To say he was trying to keep his wife' affections to only him would be the truth.

Natalie shivered some as Isaac kissed her earlobe but a smile went across her lips at his words, "Maybe once or twice," she answered as she finished making Henry and Theo's sandwiches. "I don't think I am that beautiful though. I have no make up on right now."

"Trust me you are," Isaac told her as he held her closer to him. "How about while the kids eat we sneak upstairs for some fun?" he asked into her ear. It had been so long since they had actually even fooled around with each other and he hated to admit it but he was like some fucking teenager. He was horny and he wanted his wife. He wanted Natalie.

Blushing at his words Natalie turned around in his arms, "You have a deal," she nodded knowing they had enough time. Audrey was down for her nap and would be down for a few hours while the boys would probably eat and then go to the playroom or their own rooms. She and Isaac would have enough privacy to do the typical things married people did.

"Now let me go get our boys and then we can sneak away," Natalie grinned as she leaned in and kissed Isaac on the lips, her body moving into his more. As she pulled away she let her hand reach down to grab his crotch through his pants. "Just wanted to get you worked up," she smirked before leaving the kitchen.

After Natalie left the kitchen Isaac sighed as he looked down at the bulge in his pants now. Shaking his head he left the kitchen and was just about to head upstairs to wait for Natalie when he heard a knock at the door. Going to it he opened it and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kate.

"Is it true that Natalie dated Zac?" Kate asked as soon as Isaac opened the door.

Isaac swallowed hard at Kate's question. He didn't think Zac would have told her and really that only left Taylor or Nikki and he didn't see what Taylor would have benefited from it so he figured really that only left Nikki though he was confused what she gained in the end. She had lost Taylor and she had no way of ever being with him. Maybe she just wanted everyone else to lose then too.

"Why don't you come in and go into my office," Isaac said moving aside so Kate could come in. After she was in he lead her into his office and shut the door behind him. He didn't care that he had a bulge right now. Getting Kate calmed down and answering her question was more important. "I am going to go get Natalie," he nodded as he watched Kate sit down. "I feel like she needs to be here to own up to her lies," he sighed knowing that should have answered Kate's question of Natalie dating Zac.

Looking up at Isaac after she had sat down Kate shook her head, "So they did date?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "They dated and kept it from me?"

Isaac just nodded his head in response, "That would be the case," he said before turning to leave and go find his wife. He figured it was more her place to explain things to Kate than his own. He knew there would be questions he himself could never answer for Kate.

Natalie who had just gotten the boys settled into the kitchen smiled when she turned around to see Isaac coming in. "I thought you'd be upstairs," she whispered as she walked to where he stood. Her smile dropped though when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Kate's in my office," Isaac replied as he looked into his wife's eyes. "She knows about you and Zac," he muttered trying to keep his voice down so Theodore and Henry didn't hear him. "I think it's best if you talk to her about things."

Taking a deep breath Natalie walked past Isaac and exited the kitchen. The walk to his office felt longer than it should have and the whole way there she kept trying to figure out who would have told Kate. Her only conclusion leading her to Nikki. Nikki had told Kate about her and Zac.

When they made it to Isaac's office Natalie stepped in and stayed silent until Isaac had shut the door. It was only after the door was shut that she even turned to look at Kate who was now glaring at her.

"You dated Zac," Kate said as she looked at her best friend. "You dated Zac and never told me," she spoke as her voice broke some and the tears she had been holding back came out. She was hurt by this betrayal. That her marriage had this huge lie in it as well as her friendship with Natalie.

Frowning as Kate cried Natalie nodded her head though she knew Kate wasn't asking. Kate was confirming what she already knew. "I did date Zac. It was brief but I dated him."

Kate frowned as she felt more tears go down her cheek, "Was it before he was with me or after?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Maybe she could accept it if it had been before Zac got with her.

"After," Natalie admitted as she looked away from her friend. "It was during one of your breaks that you were on. It wasn't planned but it happened."

Closing her eyes Kate took a few breaths before opening her eyes and trying to compose herself now, "Which break?" she asked wanting to know the details. She deserved that much. "Which break did you decide it was okay to date Zac?"

"The one after New Years in 2002," Natalie answered knowing Kate would do the math. Kate would realize in her head that their conversation about Theodore's paternity not only included Taylor but that it also included Zac. She would know that Zac had lost his virginity to Natalie.

Going silent at Natalie's words Kate sighed knowing that meant he could have also been a contender in Theo's paternity. "The conversation we had last month," she finally spoke looking up at Natalie and then towards Isaac. "Zac could be Theo's father."

Isaac shook his head no, "Zac isn't the father Katie," he told her as he went to sit beside her. In a way he felt bad for her. She like him was finding out that her spouse hadn't been fully honest with her during their marriage but at least her whole marriage had never been built on a lie. "Natalie and I had a DNA test done. Taylor is Theo's father."

Nodding when Isaac spoke Kate felt some relief. At least that was one less blow to her ego. One less thing to hurt her. "You could have told me Natalie," she whispered as she stood from the chair she sat in. "I may not have liked it but I deserved the truth. I deserved the truth."

When Natalie didn't say anything back but only nod Kate shook her head but walked past her friend, "I really don't want to see or hear from you for awhile. I will only call you if my children ask to see yours," she muttered as she left the room quickly. She wanted to get home now and confront her husband.

After Kate was gone Isaac sighed and walked over to Natalie pulling her into him. She may have gone silent but he knew it was because she was hurting. She had hurt Kate and felt bad for it. "I'm sorry Kate had to find out this way," he told her as he looked down at her.

"I am too," Natalie agreed as she closed her eyes and kept her head buried in Isaac's chest. She felt so bad that Kate had found out at all. Since Zac wasn't Theo's father she had really not seen why Kate should have to know she even dated Zac or had sex with him. "It just makes me hate Nikki so much more," she sighed before pulling away from her husband.

Natalie knew they had plans to fool around but she was no longer in the mood. Confronting Kate had ruined that and also made her feel a bit queasy. "I think I am gonna go lay down for awhile. I'll make the sex up to you later," she whispered before slipping out of the office herself and heading upstairs. Getting there she went to the bathroom first where she got sick and then she headed to the bedroom laying down and trying to forget the events with Kate.

Isaac just watched as Natalie left knowing not to stop her. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty because he could understand how she wasn't in the mood. Sighing he left the office and headed into the kitchen where the boys were still eating. He might as well eat with them now.


	16. Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Really fucking funny."

Stained Red Chapter Sixteen

Natalie rolled her eyes as she sat on the front porch of her house. It was the middle of the afternoon and Theodore was in school while Zoe had offered to take Audrey and Henry for the day an offer Natalie had taken her up on. Isaac had taken the day off and she had hoped that they could spend the day together but it seemed that fate had other things in store in the form of Nikki.

Nikki had been calling non-stop saying that she had a doctors appointment today and since Taylor refused to go with her that she wanted the other possible baby daddy to go and of course Isaac had agreed because as much as he didn't like Nikki there was still a possibility her baby was Isaac's and Isaac could never abandon his own child or a baby that could be his.

Running a hand through her hair she sipped on her coffee. It had been three weeks now since Isaac had came back and in those three weeks not a lot had changed. They were still slowly making progress trying to get past the hurt her Theodore lie had done. She had hoped that by now they could have had a hot romantic encounter something they had been on their way too two weeks ago when Kate interrupted them but since then neither seemed in the mood.

Isaac was either too busy or tired and she well she had come down with a bad case of the stomach bug this week. She was sure it was the stomach bug because Henry had had it the week before even if his had only last two days. Hers had been lasting now for four days. Isaac had told her she should go to the doctor just to make sure it was the stomach bug but she had said no.

Truth was Natalie was afraid it was something much bigger than a stomach bug. She had done the math in her head this morning when she had been bent over the porcelain gods. She could be pregnant. She knew her period should have came on or around the twenty-sixth but here it was April third and still nothing except for her getting sick.

A part of her wanted so bad for this to be a fluke that maybe she was just too stressed out but hell Taylor had knocked her up from a one night stand before. It seemed with the two of them they were just destined to have tons of fuck ups when they weren't being careful and they should have been. Yes they had been drunk but she shouldn't have been so careless with Taylor again not when she loved Isaac this time. Not when she had been hoping for him to come back. She shouldn't have even let Taylor get in her pants but she had.

Taking another sip of her coffee she closed her eyes. If she was pregnant Natalie couldn't help but worry that Isaac would leave her again. She knew he could accept Theo but that was because he had been raising Theo since birth. Could Isaac really accept this baby if there was one? Could he handle looking at a child that had been made during a careless one night stand while they had been separated?

Then besides her Isaac questions she had questions on Taylor too. Like would he want this baby? She knew he wouldn't be stupid. This time he would know this was his baby. She couldn't get away with passing it off as Isaac's. Taylor would know and Natalie wasn't sure what he would do once he did. Hell she hadn't seen him since that night he came here while drunk and kissed her. Accusing her of not loving Isaac.

Natalie figured he was just pissed. Pissed that she had rebuffed him but she had too because giving him even the slightest clue that he could have been on to something well it could ruin everything she was trying to keep together, everything she had grown to love and felt safe with. She couldn't risk that one whatever it was Taylor made her feel, especially not when she had her children to think of.

Looking out at the neighborhood in front of her she raised an eyebrow when she saw a familiar car heading toward her house. Watching as it parked she kept her eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

Zac rolled his eyes as he looked down at Natalie, "Oh you know I was just driving around and wanted to come say hi," he replied sarcastically as he sat down beside her on the porch. "I just wanted to let you know Kate left me. She left me because your husband had to go and run his mouth to that bitch Taylor used to date."

"I'm sorry about what Nikki did," Natalie apologized feeling bad that Kate had left Zac. "I think she's only upset because Taylor left her. She's just looking to make everyone feel as miserable as her."

Chuckling Zac shrugged, "Well it's working," he admitted as he chewed his lip. "Without Kate I am miserable. I have resorted to eating frozen pizzas every night now," he laughed though it wasn't a joke. He had been eating frozen pizzas for the past three nights. "Kate says she can't trust me. She says if I lied about being a virgin what else could I lie about."

Frowning at Zac words Natalie reached over and comforted him. It was the least she could do. "If it helps she hates me right now too."

"Doesn't really help," Zac said shaking his head. "But it makes me feel less alone in the dog house."

Natalie laughed at his words, "Well it better be a really big dog house. I mean I don't want to have to share a bed with you," she smiled as she spoke. She may have shared a bed with him once when they were teens but those days had passed. At least with him she could say with certainty she wasn't attracted anymore. He was just someone she was better with as friends.

"And like I want to share a bed with you?" Zac asked before nudging her shoulder. "I think I will pass because I really don't need Taylor or Isaac trying to kill me for getting in their territory."

"I don't think they will kill you," Natalie replied before shaking her head.

Now it was Zac's turn to laugh at that question. Natalie wasn't the one who had to work with them ever since Isaac had came back home. "The tension since Isaac came back to you is enough that you could cut it with a knife. I'm almost glad for the day off even if I do get lonely without Kate."

Natalie raised her eyebrow at Zac's words, "Tension?" she asked knowing Isaac hadn't mentioned having troubles with Taylor. So far she had figured things were fine and that Taylor was trying to move on as was Isaac. Why hadn't Isaac told her that things weren't okay? He could have mentioned it during their counseling sessions which they had started.

"Yes tension," Zac nodded at her question. "They hardly talk to each other and when they do it's only a few words. I keep waiting for the big epic fist fight to happen because I know it will at this rate."

Shaking her head as Zac spoke Natalie frowned, "I never meant for them to be like that Zac," she sighed as she chewed on her lip. At least she knew now if she was pregnant that it could really make things worse than what they were. Taylor and Isaac may have that fist fight Zac saw them having soon.

Zac looked over at Natalie and shrugged, "I never said you meant for them to be like that but you are the cause," he sighed. "You and Nikki are the cause for everyone's troubles lately," he teased. "It's a good thing we all like you a bit better or we'd vote you out of Tulsa and keep the kids."

"Funny," Natalie muttered before nudging Zac playfully. "Really fucking funny."

"I thought so too," Zac smiled as he stood from the porch. "I should get going. I have to go invest in more frozen pizzas," he pouted before turning to head to his truck.

Watching Zac leave Natalie stood from the porch herself. It was the idea of frozen pizzas that made her stomach start to flip-flop and she quickly picked up her half full coffee cup and head inside. She barely had enough time to take the cup to the kitchen but she did before running to the bathroom where she found herself getting sick again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting on the couch later that night Natalie sighed, she had finally given in and went to the doctor and now she held the results of the test they had done in her hand. A simple piece of paper told her what she had known and been afraid of. She was pregnant with Taylor's baby and now whenever Isaac came home from god knew where she had to tell him. She had to tell him she was carrying his brother's baby again.

When the door opened Natalie looked up forcing a smile as she folded the paper up and put it in the pocket of her jeans. "Hey baby," she said when Isaac came into view. "Dinner is in the stove to keep it warm and the kids are in bed so don't make too much noise," she spoke knowing it'd be better to tell him after he ate. He was always grouchy if he was hungry.

"I already ate before coming home," Isaac half-smiled as he walked to where Natalie sat on the couch. "I'm sorry it took me so long getting back but Nikki was being over-dramatic and so I just decided to go for a really long drive after seeing her. I ended up at mom's and I kind of ate there."

Laughing some Natalie moved closer to Isaac as he joined her on the couch, "Your mom's food is better than mine so I don't blame you for eating there," she sighed smiling some as she felt Isaac's arm slip around her. Now was the chance to tell him but damn it she was so nervous because she kept remembering what Zac had said earlier. The tension between him and Taylor. If he knew she was pregnant by Taylor it would make things so much harder but she knew there was no way she could keep it a secret forever.

"I went to the doctor today," she finally said deciding to pull the band aid off. "I found out what's wrong with me."

Hearing Natalie say she had been to the doctor Isaac looked at her curiously, "And is it a bad case of the stomach bug?" he asked when she said she had found out what was wrong with her.

"No," Natalie muttered as she reached into her pocket and took out the folded up paper. "I'm pregnant," she said as she handed it to him.

Taking the paper from Natalie, Isaac opened it and looked it over. She indeed was pregnant according to both the blood and urine test they had done. "It's his baby," he stated knowing there was no way this baby was his.

Nodding Natalie chewed on her lip, "It is Taylor's baby."

"Are you going to take care of it?" Isaac asked handing the paper back to her.

When she took the paper back from him Natalie eyed him. She was sure of what he was asking but she wanted to make sure she had heard him right. "Take care of it?" she asked her voice raising some.

Isaac nodded as he looked at Natalie. Her voice being raised took him by surprise, "An abortion," he said feeling shitty for even saying it but he just assumed. It wasn't like she wanted this baby and a baby would just make things more complicated especially with Nikki's pregnancy and not knowing who the father was. Not to mention Isaac knew this baby would make Taylor even more of a fixture in their life more than he already was with his feelings for Natalie and him learning that he was Theo's father.

It was petty Isaac knew but in the end a part of him just wanted one less reason for Taylor to be in the picture. Heck he was doing a good job at staying out now even with the truth about Theo being out in the open to him, though Isaac figured Taylor was just getting over the hurt Natalie had dealt by rejecting him.

"I haven't considered abortion," Natalie told Isaac as she stood from the couch feeling rather appalled that he would think she would. "I don't see why you would even think that," she spoke before turning and heading upstairs. Right now she wasn't even sure if the man who spoke that word was her husband. She hadn't thought Isaac would even want that. Yes she figured he would be mad but asking her if she planned on an abortion. He should know she wouldn't do that.


	17. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But see that's the thing you aren't the father of this baby at all."

Stained Red Chapter Seventeen

Isaac woke up the next morning on the couch. He had decided it would be best to sleep here after what he had said to Natalie. He knew from the way she had left and went upstairs he had made her mad. He had ruined any peace they had, had between them the last few weeks by assuming and hoping she would abort the baby she was pregnant with.

Smelling food cooking in the kitchen he stood up and went into the kitchen seeing Natalie standing over the stove. "I didn't hear you come down," he spoke as he walked behind her slipping his arms around her waist. He was going to try to get in her good graces. It was the least he could do.

"You were sleeping pretty hard," Natalie spoke as her eyes closed when his arms went around her waist. "You were snoring and stuff. I figured you wouldn't hear me but the smell would wake you," she sighed knowing the smell of frying sausage was beginning to turn her stomach. "I have an early morning appointment after I drop the kids off. The doctor wants me to go have a check-up with an OBGYN and get on prenatals."

As she talked about her appointment Isaac moved away from her. Not because of the topic but because to him she still sounded so cold and distant. Obviously she was still pissed that he had mentioned an abortion. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. "I mean for suggesting an abortion."

Natalie turned to face Isaac and she sighed, "Why wouldn't I still be mad?" she asked him as she moved away from the stove when she finished the sausages. "I mean you mention abortion like it's nothing. Have you suggested Nikki abort her baby?" she asked as she went to the fridge and got a carton of eggs out.

Isaac shook his head no, "I'm not the only possible father Nat but if I was then you best believe I would be asking her to abort that baby. I don't want it that's for sure."

"But see that's the thing you aren't the father of this baby at all," Natalie spoke as she turned her back to Isaac again as she began to fix the eggs. "Yet here you are dropping the word around. Suggesting that you thought I would do that. It's a baby Isaac. A living baby no matter what some people would say. I can't kill a baby," she reasoned. "Not after miscarrying that baby before Henry," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Isaac ran a hand down his face as he let Natalie rant. He knew it was best she get her feelings out now instead of holding them in, using them against him later. "You're right it isn't my baby," he nodded as he walked to the coffee pot. Plugging it in he prepared it as he too kept his back towards her. "It isn't my baby and that kills me Natalie. Now you have one more tie to Taylor. Another reason for him to step his foot into our marriage."

Natalie laughed after Isaac finished talking, "He hasn't even been around since I turned him down. Hell he hasn't even decided he wants to tell Theo that he is his father," she muttered. "Maybe he has realized that I made my choice and it's not going to change no matter whose babies I have."

"Or he is just thinking of another way to get you to see things," Isaac shrugged after he finished making the coffee. "I know how Taylor is. He doesn't give up so easy."

Shaking her head Natalie fixed the eggs then she turned to face Isaac, "Whatever. I don't have time for this argument. I have to get the kids up and ready as well as getting ready myself," she muttered before turning and leaving the kitchen in a hurry. Right now her main priority was to get herself and the kids out the door.

Watching Natalie leave the kitchen Isaac rolled his eyes before fixing himself a cup of coffee. The rest of the morning after their argument seemed to go by strained. During breakfast Natalie barely said two words to him and he found himself not wanting to say much to her either. In fact most of his conversation had came from Theodore who kept going on about some Science project and how he was nervous because he had gotten paired with the new girl who he thought was pretty.

It was at that Isaac had to bite his tongue from telling his son that he should just steer clear from girls because all they would do is lead to drama later on. Instead he just smiled and told Theodore not to be nervous. That seemed to suffice and tide his son over.

Once breakfast was done Isaac had stood from the table giving all three of his kids a kiss before leaving to go get dressed. He figured with the hurry that Natalie was in when he got done that they would be gone but he had been shocked when he came down to find them still there. Natalie standing in the living room with Audrey's baby carrier in her hands as Theo and Henry both ran around looking for certain things.

"I will see you later," Isaac spoke to Natalie as he opened the front door.

Natalie turned to look at Isaac, "Yeah, see ya," she nodded as she watched him open the front door. When he slipped out after her words she wasn't even sure if she was upset that he hadn't kissed her goodbye like he normally did. After all they were pissed at each other.

Going to his car Isaac got in looking at the house as he started the ignition. He knew he should feel guilty that he hadn't kissed her goodbye but he wasn't. He couldn't be guilty when he was pissed at her. He was pissed that she was pissed. Wasn't that how things always went with them? Isn't that how they had gotten separated before? All the little things just adding up before their big blow out where he had confronted her about Theo and she hadn't answered.

"Maybe I should have stayed at the hotel," Isaac spoke to himself as he pulled out of the driveway, driving to the studio where he was kind of dreading seeing Taylor again. Taylor was after all again part of the reason why he was having trouble with his wife.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor sighed as he sat at his desk. It was lunch time and Zac had just left with their lunch order which left Taylor alone at the studio with Isaac, something that he hadn't really wanted but Zac had been so persistent on being the one to go and get the food today. Taylor guessed Zac getting tired of Arby's since that seemed to be the only place he had felt like going when he got lunch and well if it had been up to Isaac everyone would starve.

"Do you mind shutting up over there?" Isaac asked as he raised his eyebrow before turning to look at Taylor. "It's kind of hard to write emails when you are over there heaving and hawing."

Rolling his eyes at Isaac's words Taylor turned to look at Isaac as well, "I'm not heaving and hawing," he snapped as he crossed his arms. "I just let out one sigh. One little fucking sigh Isaac."

Laughing Isaac shook his head, "I wish that was all you let out when you had sex," he snapped back as he glared at his brother. Seeing Taylor today and now being left alone with him had just made his day worse. He almost wished that Zac had let Taylor go get lunch like he had offered to.

"How would you know what sounds I let out when I have sex?" Taylor asked feeling confused as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean I don't see your devoted wife telling you about her sex with me."

"I didn't mean the sounds you made," Isaac spoke as he turned his chair all the way around so that he was facing Taylor. "I meant I wish you didn't come or that you had at least used a fucking condom."

Taylor nodded of course Isaac was still pissed about the Theo situation even if before he had seemed calm. Taylor should have known that deep down he would be mad. "So you're letting your true colors show?" he asked as he stood from his chair. "You're pissed that Theo is mine. I really hope you don't treat Natalie like you treat me," he nodded as he turned to walk out of the offices. Right now Taylor wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same room with Isaac.

Going outside of the studio Taylor walked to his car and got in. If Isaac was treating him like shit over the Theo paternity issue he was scared about how he was treating Natalie but of course Natalie supposedly love him so she'd stay with him. She'd stay and endure his harshness.

Shaking his head he started his car and drove off deciding that right now he just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and just rest. Forget about this shit with Isaac.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home with Audrey, Natalie smiled as she sat Audrey's baby carrier down on the porch and she sat down on the steps beside it. "It's such a pretty day baby girl," she cooed as she laid the bag with her prenatals down on the porch. Undoing Audrey's straps she picked her up and held her on her lap.

"Mama is sorry that things right now may be hectic," she frowned as she kissed the top of her six month old daughter's head. "Mama made daddy mad again and I don't see how I can fix it this time. I can't just do what he want me to do. I can't get rid of this baby inside of me. I just wish your daddy would understand."

Laughing some as Audrey just giggled after she spoke Natalie held her daughter closer. As she did she watched as again today she was greeted with Zac's truck pulling into the driveway. When he got out and walked to her she moved the baby carrier out of his way so he could sit down.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Today Zac didn't seem as cheery as he was yesterday.

"Kate filed for divorce," Zac frowned as he looked at Natalie. "I decided to run home and check the mail on my lunch trip and I got the papers. She's actually leaving me for good."

Natalie frowned as well hearing Zac. A part of her felt bad because she knew Kate was doing this after finding out about her and Zac even if it had been when they were teenagers. "I'm sorry," she spoke as she reached out to rub his back. "I'm really sorry."

Feeling tears go down his cheek Zac looked at Natalie, "I don't know what to do Natalie. I love that woman and she's just throwing everything away because of something that happened in the past."

Closing her eyes Natalie wished she had something to tell Zac but she was coming up blank. She had no words that would do or help him. "I'd say fight for her but it seems like she doesn't want that," she spoke as she shook her head. "It seems Kate wants to be stubborn."

Zac laughed bitterly knowing Kate was definitely being stubborn right now. Laying his head on Natalie's shoulders he continued to cry though. "I should go bring the lunch back to the studio but I just don't feel like it," he muttered before closing his eyes.

"I'm sure Taylor and Isaac will understand," Natalie assured him as she kissed the top of his head much like she would one of her children. "I'm sorry," she whispered one more time as she just sat there on the porch with him. At least someone else was having a shitty day like her.


	18. Causing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How come daddy isn't home yet?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Stained Red Chapter Eighteen

Moving away from Zac eventually when Audrey got fussy Natalie stood up, holding Audrey firm on her hip as she bent down to pick up the bag with her prenatal vitamins in them. "You can come inside if you want," she spoke not sure if Zac would. "If you do can you grab Audrey's baby carrier for me? If not I will come get it after I get her settled. It's just it's time to feed her," she sighed knowing from the aching in her breast that it was time to feed Audrey.

Nodding Zac stood up and picked the baby carrier up before following Natalie inside. He felt bad for intruding on her like this but he just didn't want to be alone right now after finding out that Kate was planning on ending their marriage.

Natalie who heard the door shut behind her turned to see that Zac had indeed came in. Smiling sadly she walked into the kitchen where she laid the bag down before walking to the table. Adjusting Audrey in her arms she pulled her shirt up and undid her nursing bra smiling as Audrey latched on not long after.

"Sorry you have to see this," Natalie spoke as she heard Zac's foot steps coming into the kitchen. She did feel bad for having to nurse in front of him. Heck she sometimes hated nursing in front of Isaac even though he had seen it numerous time with all three of their children.

Zac shook his head, "It's okay," he said as he walked to the table. Picking up the bag Natalie had laid their he read the paper on the front his eyes nearly popping open. "You're pregnant?" he asked feeling a bit guilty now for being so nosy.

Natalie laughed as she nodded her head, "I am pregnant," she confirmed. "Three weeks and four days as of today," she smiled some. She knew right now it seemed like this baby was causing problems but she hoped eventually that would change. That eventually things would fix themselves like they had with Theo's paternity.

"But that means..." Zac started as he trailed off. He wasn't stupid he could do the math and he knew that mean the baby was Taylor's. She was carrying Taylor's baby again.

Natalie nodded again confirming something for Zac. "The baby is Taylor's," she stated out loud as she frowned at the words. "Before you ask Isaac does know," she said just expecting Zac to ask. He was that nosy.

"And he is okay with it?" Zac asked before walking to the table and sitting down across from Natalie.

Natalie shook her head no, "He assumed I would get an abortion," she confessed before biting her lip. "We argued this morning and it seems we just disagree on what I should do. He seems to want me to consider an abortion and I can't do that," she sighed feeling tears come to her eyes. "I can't kill my baby regardless of who the father is."

Frowning as Natalie spoke it was then he felt bad for burdening Natalie with his own troubles when it seemed that she had her own. She had her own to deal with and she didn't need his. "I'm sorry," he spoke knowing his words wouldn't help her much. How could they help her? No I'm sorry could fix this situation when it seemed that she and Isaac were just going to disagree over this situation.

"D..do you think he will come around?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. He knew Isaac could be stubborn but in a way a part of him could see where he was coming from. He wasn't sure what he would do if this had been Kate in Natalie's situation especially given that Natalie now also had another child by Taylor.

Zac knew that Isaac had to have been freaking out. If he was already worried about Taylor's feelings for Natalie and Taylor being Theo's father now he had another baby fathered by Taylor thrown into the mix.

Shaking her head no Natalie frowned, "You know he is a stubborn asshole," she sighed. Isaac being stubborn used to be a trait she had liked about him but now it just seemed like a trait she hated. "He won't come around."

Nodding Zac ran a hand through his hair, "And if he doesn't what's going to happen? Would you consider an abortion if Isaac doesn't come around or if this threatens to ruin your marriage? I mean you know if Isaac decides to start divorce proceedings again."

"Then I guess my marriage will end," Natalie whispered feeling tears go down her cheeks. She wasn't going to do something she was against. Not for anyone.

Zac frowned again at her words and he looked down seeing that Audrey had fallen asleep. "Why don't you go lay down Nat," he nodded as he stood from the table. "I will go put Audrey down and you can go lay down yourself. You'll need to rest before Henry and Theo get home."

Smiling at Zac's words Natalie handed Audrey over after fixing her bra and shirt. Standing from the chair she followed Zac upstairs but parted ways with him as she went into her bedroom and he walked down to Audrey's nursery. She was kind of glad that Zac had listened to her. Talking had helped even if it had came to a painful realization for her. She was willing to sacrifice her marriage to do what she believed was right.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling his truck into Taylor's drive way Zac parked it there almost glad that Taylor was home. He knew when he left Natalie's he would come here. He needed to come here. He needed to see Taylor and have a little chat with him about a few things.

Getting out of his truck he walked onto the porch where he raised his hand and knocked a few times before waiting for an answer. As soon as Taylor did open the door Zac rared his hand back and connected it with Taylor's nose hearing a sickening crunch sound which meant he had probably broken it.

"What the hell?" Taylor spat out as he fell backwards his hands going to his nose which was now bleeding. "Are you fucking crazy?" he asked before turning to head to the bathroom so he could get something to clean his nose with. He hadn't expected Zac to show up nor had he expected Zac to show up and punch him in the nose.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zac said as he stepped inside his brother's house, shutting the door behind him. "Do you like causing problems for people or is it something you don't really think about until after?"

Coming out of the bathroom with a wash cloth to his nose Taylor looked at Zac confused, "What are you talking about? Of course I don't like causing trouble for people."

Zac laughed as he looked at Taylor, "Could have fooled me," he said as he chewed on his lip. "Natalie's pregnant again," he told Taylor knowing it probably wasn't his place but then again with all the stress Isaac was putting on her because of this he wasn't sure when Natalie would find the time to tell Taylor. "I'm sure you can do the math and guess with whose baby."

Taylor felt his breath stop at Zac's words. Hearing that Natalie was pregnant Zac was right he could do the math and he knew it had to be his baby. "Isaac knows?" he asked though he was guessing now from the words Isaac had said at the studio that he did know.

"He knows," Zac spoke nodding his head. "He isn't happy about either. According to Natalie he wants her to consider getting an abortion which she's against."

Going silent as Zac told him the next part Taylor sighed. Of course Isaac wasn't happy with this. Now with the Theo stuff and he also knew Natalie had probably told him that he had feelings for her too. This was just one more thing putting Taylor into Isaac's life, into Isaac's family.

"I never meant for this to happen Zac," Taylor frowned as he looked at his younger brother.

Zac laughed again, "But it did," he said as he chewed on his lip briefly. "It happened and now our brother's marriage could be in jeopardy. Did you have to sleep with her?" Zac asked. "Couldn't you have kept it in your pants just once?"

Closing his eyes at Zac's question Taylor laughed now, "I could have but I was drunk. I was drunk and to be honest I don't regret it," he admitted. "It made me realize I love her even if she doesn't love me. I love her."

"If you loved her then how come you haven't seen her since finding out Theo was yours?" Zac asked crossing his arms.

Opening his eyes Taylor looked at Zac, "I wanted to give her space Zac. I sort of overstepped my boundaries with her. I told her I loved her and I put pressure on her to leave Isaac for me. She didn't because she thinks she loves him. Maybe she does and I just don't want to see it. But after that night I wanted to give her space..and Isaac because I figured she would have told him."

Zac rolled his eyes as he listened to Taylor. He wasn't surprised that his brother had overstepped his boundaries. That was the story of Taylor's life. "Yeah well I think it's time all of you get your shit together," he spoke being honest. He knew his life was falling apart but at least with Kate all of their stuff was out in the open now. There was no more secrets or lies. "You and Isaac need to come to some agreement and stop being assholes because now there is going to be four kids in this mess. Two are his and two are going to be yours."

Taylor nodded knowing Zac was right, "I know," he whispered feeling like a jackass right now. "I know we do," he nodded not sure if they could do all of this in one day but maybe baby steps?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Natalie smiled as she sat on the living room floor. It was a bit past dinner time and Theodore was in bed along with Audrey. The only one of her children still up was Henry and he was sitting beside her as they watched one of his Disney movies.

"Mommy?" Henry asked as he looked at his mom. "How come daddy isn't home yet?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Natalie stopped smiling at Henry's question, "He probably just had to work late," she spoke lying to her son. The truth was she herself wasn't sure why Isaac wasn't home yet. She knew he had left mad but she did expect to him have to have the decencey to come home.

"Why don't we stop the movie for now though and you run upstairs and get ready for bed?" she asked as she looked into his blue eyes. "I will be up there to cover you up soon."

Henry frowned at his mom's words but he did what she said.

Laughing as Henry left the room Natalie too stood from the floor after turning the movie off. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost eleven. Isaac should have been home a long time ago but he wasn't and she wasn't even sure if he'd be home in the morning or not.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed his number quickly but rolled her eyes as it went to voice mail after a few rings. After being greeted by his cheerful voice she decided to leave him a message.

"Ike it's me. I know I am probably the last person you want to talk too but I'm just worried about you. It's almost eleven at night and you should have been home hours ago," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Just call me so I know you are okay. I love you," she frowned to herself before hanging up.

After leaving the voice mail she laid her phone back down on the table before heading upstairs to tuck Henry in for bed. Maybe Isaac would be home when she woke up in the morning or well she at least hoped so.


	19. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I can be an ass too. The famous Hanson men trait," Isaac laughed again though it was much more bitter.

Stained Red Chapter Nineteen

Isaac chewed on his lip as he sat in the hospital room. It was going on eleven at night and he had been called here just mere hours after work. Nikki had came because of cramping and bleeding. She was afraid she was losing the baby and the doctors seemed to agree that she was after running a few tests and doing an ultrasound.

"Don't you think I should call Taylor?" Isaac asked as he looked at the woman whose company he really didn't like to be in half the time. "He deserves to know you are miscarrying this baby as well."

Nikki shook her head at Isaac's words, "He doesn't care what happens to me or this baby. He made that clear once finding out how awful I was," she frowned thinking about their confrontation after he had found out she slept with Isaac and the baby could be his. "He told me he doesn't care what happens to me. That he wishes I'd just vanish or better yet get rid of the baby and get out of his life."

Going silent at Nikki's confession Isaac wanted to be mad at Taylor for suggesting that Nikki abort a baby that could be his but he couldn't because he had done the same to Natalie. He had suggested she abort a baby that was for sure Taylor's child. He was no better than the brother he was mad at right now.

"Taylor can be an ass sometimes," Isaac offered as he smiled. "All of us Hanson men can be actually. I'm sure if you asked my mom it's a trait that comes from our dad," he laughed as he looked at Nikki.

Nikki laughed too knowing that Isaac was right. Taylor could be an ass. "You know he wants your wife right?" she asked him though she hadn't meant it rude. Not after Isaac had been civil just a few seconds ago. "He wants to ruin your marriage."

Isaac nodded confirming he did know, "I know that," Isaac spoke up. "He may not have to ruin my marriage though. I may be doing a good job of that as it is," he sighed knowing that he had been an ass this morning but then again Natalie had been a bitch so maybe they were even.

"How are you ruining your own marriage?" Nikki asked wanting to laugh at that. "I mean it's obvious you love the woman. The night we hooked up it was her you rambled about and how no woman ever wanted you."

"I can be an ass too. The famous Hanson men trait," Isaac laughed again though it was much more bitter. "Natalie is pregnant," he told Nikki not sure if it was really the time since she was miscarrying but who else could he talk too? "It's Taylor's baby and I kind of suggested she get an abortion," he shrugged though he no longer felt too bad for suggesting it. "I just see the baby as another tie to Taylor with Theo already being one. This baby may make him more determined to get my wife from me."

Nikki couldn't help but frown as Isaac told her this information, "If this ruins your marriage then maybe it wasn't as strong as it should have been," she told him as she reached out for his hand. "Maybe what you need is a break from Natalie for awhile though," she suggested as she squeezed his hand. "I mean since being back with her you have been hit with the news that Theo isn't yours and that she is pregnant by Taylor. You need time to decide if her not getting an abortion will affect your marriage too. Not just having Taylor around."

Isaac closed his eyes not wanting to admit that Nikki was right. He didn't want to admit that maybe he did needed time away from Natalie again. That he needed to know if he had made the right choice. "We're in marriage counseling," he said as if that would fix things. "I could fix things there instead of leaving."

"True but you'll still be living with a woman who it seems like you can't get along with right now. It will just cause more fights and arguments. That's not healthy for the kids or for Natalie in her condition," Nikki reasoned as she let go of Isaac's hand. "Just at least think it over. Leaving may do your marriage good."

Isaac opened his eyes as Nikki let go of his hand. Again he didn't want to admit she was right. Though a part of him wasn't sure if leaving would do his marriage good. It may just put the final nail in the coffin.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Isaac arrive home it was going on one in the morning so he wasn't surprised to find the house dark. He wasn't surprised to find Natalie sleeping peacefully in their bed. Frowning as he looked her over he walked towards their closet where he got a suitcase out and laid it on the floor. He had decided to take Nikki's advice and take a break from Natalie for awhile though he had also decided to leave Tulsa too.

Isaac knew just being away from Natalie wouldn't help him. He needed time away from Taylor as well because at this rate he was beginning to hate his brother and how could he be in a band with someone he hated? How could he work with someone who he wanted to kill ninety percent of the time? He couldn't so this break was probably the best thing for him.

Waking as she heard noise Natalie opened her eyes and turned the light on the nightstand on. "Ike?" she asked seeing him putting stuff into a suitcase that laid on the floor of their bedroom.

Turning to face his wife Isaac plastered on a smile, "Nata," he said as he stopped packing his clothes. "I didn't expect you to wake up," he said though he should have known she would. Over the years of being a mom she had adapted to waking at the least little bit of sound.

"Kind of hard not to when you are making noise," Natalie told him as she sat up in bed looking from him to the suitcase. "What are you doing?" she asked not even caring now that he had came home so late. All she cared about now was why he was packing stuff into a suitcase.

Isaac looked away from Natalie when she asked what he was doing, "I..I...I think I need time away," he frowned finally finding the words. "From you and from Taylor," he admitted before walking to the bed and sitting down. "I need to find out if I can accept you not getting rid of the baby and if I stay here it won't fix things. We'll just keep arguing and it will just be one huge cycle of hurts."

"And I can't change your mind?" Natalie asked though she already knew the answer because she knew how stubborn her husband could be. She knew his mind wouldn't be changed once it was made and set and right now it seemed pretty darn set if he was packing his stuff to leave her.

Shaking his head no Isaac frowned, "I'm sorry," he told her as he looked into her eyes. "I just feel this is for the best."

Natalie nodded slowly leaning in to kiss him on the lips. She couldn't change his mind but maybe she could at least kiss him and pretend that she could. Kissing him softly she let her hands go to rest on either of his cheeks her eyes closing automatically as she did so. It wasn't a romantic or even a passionate kiss. It was a kiss that was sad and bittersweet because she was afraid it may be one of their last. She knew he could come back deciding he didn't want her anymore.

Kissing Natalie back Isaac moved closer to her pushing her back onto the bed as he laid over her. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted her before he left. He needed to be inside of her.

Once he had laid her back he kissed her harder his hands reaching between them to push the sheet away so he could have access to her nightgown which he pushed up enough that he slid her panties off of her.

Natalie pulled away as Isaac slid her panties off of her and she looked into his eyes seeing the same amount of pain she felt right now too. It was then she realized he too knew this could be one of their last times together. He too knew his leaving may not help their marriage.

Pushing her nightgown off all the way Natalie pulled Isaac into another kiss her hands working the buttons on his shirt. A typical white button down like most of the shirts he always wore something she had grown to love about him. The fact that his wardrobe was simple even if it portrayed a businessman like quality or sometimes made him look older than what he was.

After his shirt was undone Isaac shrugged it off letting his lips trail down to Natalie's neck, "I love you," he whispered into her skin as he felt her hands now undoing his pants. It seemed she wanted this just as much as he did. Though he had seen it in her eyes when they locked earlier. She knew his leaving may not help things. She knew his leaving could only spell doom.

"I love you too," Natalie muttered back as she pushed his pants off along with his underwear. It wasn't long after that she felt him enter her and she closed her eyes digging her nails into his back. She wanted this to last for as long as possible so she could keep him in her arms. She wasn't sure if she was ready to move on or even try life without him for awhile again. She had done that once though she guessed that hadn't helped not when it had lead to her being with Taylor and reawakening something inside of her.

It had reawakened a spark that she felt had been lacking with Isaac maybe was still lacking because even as she laid her with him making love she just didn't feel the same as she did the night with Taylor.

Isaac closed his eyes as he moved inside of his wife her hips soon matching his in a dance they had done so many times before though he couldn't help but feel something was different. It was different then the times they had been together before. Maybe it was him leaving or maybe the change had happened when he was gone before. He wasn't sure but he knew then that he was making the right choice. Leaving for awhile was right.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that morning Isaac awoke beside Natalie who was sleeping peacefully curled up into the sheets of their bed. Giving her a smile he slipped out of the bed and found the clothes that had been taken off him earlier. Putting them back on he walked to the closet where he finished getting packed.

After he was packed he picked up the suitcase and headed downstairs and outside to his waiting car where he slipped the suitcase in the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. Starting his car up he took one last look at the house he shared with his wife not sure when he'd be back or even where he was going.

The one thing Isaac was sure of though was when he came back things would probably be different. Though maybe for the better. Hopefully he and Natalie could make it work when he came back but maybe not. Maybe the time away would prove they hadn't been meant to be.


	20. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why did you choose Isaac?" Diana asked as she locked eyes with her daughter-in-law.

Stained Red Chapter Twenty

Natalie rolled her eyes as she sat on the porch of her house watching her oldest kids play in the front yard though really Theo was teasing Henry on his art chalk drawings. It was July and it had been three months since Isaac left voluntarily. Three months and she had withdrew herself from all things Hanson.

It wasn't that she didn't love the family because she did but it was the fact she didn't want to answer questions on why Isaac had left or even where he had went. She could answer the first but they'd all hate her. They'd hate her when they knew Theodore wasn't Isaac's. They'd never forgive her for those lies all those years ago or being with all three boys. Diana would probably even kill over and have a heart attack as religious as she was now.

Natalie also knew she couldn't tell them about this newest baby either. The baby who was she three almost four months pregnant with. She couldn't tell them that it too was Taylor's though she was kind of surprised Taylor hadn't told them either one of those things though she had only found out through a voice-mail he'd left her the day Isaac left that he knew about the baby and that they needed to talk. Natalie guessed Zac had told him.

As for answering where Isaac was Natalie couldn't do that because she didn't know. She didn't know where her husband had ran off too nor did she know when he was coming back. All she did know was that he called once a week to speak to the children. At least he was still trying to be in their lives during his time away. It was a time away she didn't fault him for really. She too was finding she had needed a break from him as well and a break from his family.

Though a part of her figured the break would end today. She had gotten a call from Diana who had left a voicemail asking her to come to the house or well actually pleading. Diana had been crying and so Natalie knew she'd have to oblige. She'd go to her in-law's house when Audrey awoke from her nap. A nap that had been needed as she had been fussy all morning having been awoken by the phone call Isaac had made for the kids.

"Mommy?" Henry asked bringing Natalie out of her thoughts. "Do you think Gramma and Granpa got me something for my birthday?"

"I am sure they did sweetie," Natalie told him as she smiled. His birthday had been at the first of the month though she had only a small get together with him and a few of his school mates that he had been close to in preschool. She hadn't invited the Hanson's which she knew was probably bad but again she had needed the break and when she had confessed it all to Isaac briefly during one of his weekly calls to the kids he hadn't been upset or mad. He had said it was her choice.

Henry grinned at his moms words, "I hope so," he giggled as he ran to where she sat on the porch. "I wish they had came to my party. I wish daddy had came," he frowned before falling into his mom's lap.

"Daddy doesn't care about us anymore," Theo spoke after hearing his brother mention wishing their dad had been at the party. "If he cared he'd be here," he snapped as he rolled his eyes going to the porch as well and sitting beside his mom. "He wouldn't have left us again."

Natalie frowned listening to her oldest son speak, "It's not your dad's fault he left," she told him as she put one arm on Henry and reached the other out pulling Theodore to her. She should have known Theo was taking Isaac leaving the worst. He was always the one who showed his emotions the easiest and tended to have outbursts. It was a trait she thought he had inherited from Taylor. "He just needed some time away. Sometimes things get complicated and adults need time away."

Theo glared as he shook his head, "But you're having another baby," he spoke as he looked up at his mom.

"I am," Natalie smiled slightly as she nodded. She had told Henry and Theodore about the baby last month though she hadn't told them that Isaac wasn't the daddy. It wasn't their business yet. It was something they could learn when they got older. It was something that wasn't needing to come out just yet to them.

Before Natalie could say more though she heard Audrey crying from the playpen she had in the living room. Standing up she kept her hold on Henry until she was fully up then she placed him on his feet, "You two stay here. When I get back we will head to Gramm and Granpa Hanson's okay," she smiled trying to cheer Theo up and get Henry excited again. Instead she was met with a scowl and a frown.

Plastering a fake smile on her own lips Natalie sighed before heading inside. This was going to be one interesting day that was for sure, especially if Theodore kept his attitude about Isaac being gone.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Natalie pulled her mini van into the house her in-laws lived in. Parking the van she got out and went to the back opening it and watching as Henry and Theodore got out but neither ran off. Instead they waited until she had Audrey out and holding her on her hip until they went to the porch.

It was a first for Natalie because usually her kids were bouncing to see their grandparents but today thanks to her oldest son's attitude it seemed like they weren't so eager. She almost wished she could fix things for Theodore but she couldn't. She couldn't bring Isaac back right now nor could she fix the troubles that had caused him to run. Troubles she knew she had created. If only she had been honest in the beginning before ever marrying Isaac but she hadn't been.

Before Natalie could raise her hand to knock though Diana threw the door open a look of happiness written on her face and Natalie couldn't help but smile as she bent down pulling both boys into her for hugs.

"I missed you boys so much," Diana murmured as she held them both tight. "You both grew up on me it seems and one of you even had a birthday," she smiled as she pulled away and stood up to see Audrey on Natalie's hip. She was already so big for a nine month old. It was after she looked at Audrey though that her eyes landed on the small bump forming in Natalie's midsection. The bump wouldn't be recognizable to many but in the tank top Natalie had chosen Diana could see it.

"I had a birthday," Henry spoke as he pushed his way inside. "I turned five," he grinned as he watched his older brother follow in behind him.

Diana followed her grand kids in feeling Natalie following her inside as well. "Is that so? Five year olds," she smiled trying to play dumb. "Well why don't you boys go visit grandpa Hanson in the playroom. He may have something for the both of you," she nodded feeling glad when Henry ran off in a hurry followed by Theo who seemed reluctant.

After the boys were gone Diana took Audrey from Natalie's arms, "You need to sit," she spoke as she too went to sit down. "I mean being pregnant can make your back sore."

Natalie blushed at Diana's comment, "You noticed the bump?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. She should have known Diana would notice her bump even if it wasn't noticeable to some of course Diana would notice it. She had carried seven babies she knew what to look for.

"Kind of hard for me to miss it," Diana smiled trying to cut the tension that was in the room between her and Natalie. "It's been three months Natalie. We haven't seen you or heard from you in three months around the same time that Isaac ran off to God knows where," she spoke keeping her eyes trained on her daughter-in-law. "Isaac does at least call us but he doesn't tell us why he left or even where he is."

Natalie squirmed in her seat as Diana looked at her, "I'm guessing you can tell why he left," she said as her own eyes went to look down at her stomach. "I'm almost four months pregnant."

Closing her eyes at Natalie's last words Diana pulled Audrey closer to her. She could do the math in her head. Natalie had gotten pregnant when she was separated from Isaac. "Isaac isn't the father," she spoke a frown forming on her lips knowing her son had to be heartbroken knowing that another man had gotten his wife pregnant. That another man had slept with Natalie.

"No, Isaac isn't," Natalie said confirming what she was sure Diana already knew, after all her words hadn't been a question they had been a statement.

"Do you know who the father is?" Diana asked as she opened her eyes feeling as if she could cry. How had she missed that Isaac's marriage had gotten to this point? She had thought that they loved each other. "Do you know the man you cheated on my son with?"

At Diana's words Natalie felt her heartbeat faster, "I do," she confirmed biting her lip. She knew if Diana asked she'd be honest. She had lied about Theodore hell she was still keeping Diana in the dark about that one.

"Who is the man who you slept with?" Diana asked another question wishing she could just rewind this day and start over. So many realizations already having been brought to her like the fact that Natalie could cheat on Isaac. That Natalie wasn't as good as she had always believed her to be.

Taking a deep breath Natalie looked down at her hands and the wedding band she still wore. She had to get this over with, just ripe the band aid off. "Taylor is the father," she confessed watching as her mother-in-law's face went from sadness to anger to a few other emotions as well. "I slept with Taylor," she nodded feeling tears stinging her eyes as she frowned. It was in her sadness that she began to confess everything to Diana then. The fact that she had lied about Isaac for sure being Theodore's father. That Isaac finding out was the reason they had split the first time. She confessed that the other potential fathers for Theodore could have been Taylor or Zac and then she confessed about how she and Isaac had done a test a few months prior because of Nikki and the shit she had done.

It was only after she filled Diana in on everything that she took a breath and looked at the woman who was now judging her. She was judging Natalie and Natalie felt the lowest she had ever felt in her whole life. Worse than when she had to confess to Isaac.

"I have no words for what you have just told me," Diana frowned as she looked at her granddaughter who she held in her arms. "I'm saddened that you lied to Isaac for so long. I'm saddened that you lied to everyone. It makes me hurt knowing that you would be with Taylor again even if you thought you and Isaac were done. I had so much hope for you and Isaac," she sighed as she shook her head. "No I just kind of hope Isaac comes back and realizes what a mistake he made by even going back to you."

Natalie nodded at Diana's words knowing that she had a right to be angry, "I never meant to hurt him," she said honestly. "I knew my actions were wrong when I married him with a lie but I never meant to hurt him so bad. He was never supposed to find out. I just thought what could one little lie hurt and at the time for me it was little. It was okay to make him think he was the father because he could have been."

Letting Natalie speak again Diana wanted to slap her and tell her that no it hadn't been okay but it seemed like now Natalie knew that. Natalie had come to realize it but Diana still hurt for the fact that Natalie could have stopped this huge hurt and prevented everything.

"Why did you choose Isaac?" Diana asked as she locked eyes with her daughter-in-law. "Why not tell Taylor or Zac they were the father since they could have been too?"

Natalie again had to look away from Diana before speaking, "Because he had the least to lose and was the best choice," she said trying to stay calm but it hurt her to say it out loud. It hurt her to confirm that she was a horrible person and not the person she tried desperately to be half the time. "Zac had just gotten back together with Kate and I didn't want to hurt him even back then it hurt me when he took her back not long after breaking up with me and Taylor well you know that he was using drugs. He wouldn't have been the best person to raise a baby with back then. So I chose the one who I knew wouldn't lose anything or be a bad parent."

Taking a deep breath at Natalie's words Diana swallowed a lump in her throat, "But he did lose things Natalie. He lost years of seeing what life could have handed him. He lost the chance to find a woman who fully loved him and to have a family with her. He lost his heart someone selfish and dumb."

"I did love him," Natalie spoke her voice croaked as she reached up to wipe her eyes. "I still love him."

Diana shook her head at Natalie's words. She couldn't help but not believe them. How could she believe that Natalie loved her son when she had lied so much? If you loved someone how could you keep something so huge from them?

Standing up she moved Audrey on her hip, "I want you to leave for awhile Natalie. I'd like some time with my grandchildren without you here."

At Diana's words Natalie stood from the couch and left the house. Going to the van she got in and leaned against the seat. What had happened in there was the prime example why she had never wanted to tell truth to anyone. She hated to be thought of as some monster when she had changed. She had changed and knew she had made mistakes. She knew what she did was wrong just like she knew she didn't deserve Isaac but he had stayed even after finding out about Theodore. He had stayed until her last mistake. Until she slept with Taylor again and got pregnant refusing to get rid of the baby.

Frowning to herself she reached down and took her wedding band and engagement ring off. She didn't deserve to wear them not when she knew she didn't deserve the man who had given them to her. Not when she knew things could possibly never be the same between them. Now that every little truth was out there things could never be the same.


	21. Shitty Spouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "All Hanson men think with the wrong head," she teased before looking down at her watch for the time.

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-One

Isaac sighed as he hung up the phone. He had just gotten off of it after talking to his mom who had called to tell him about her conversation with Natalie and telling him how Natalie had confessed to everything. She had even kept apologizing and telling him she was sorry she had pushed for him to reconcile with her. In the end Isaac had to tell her that she had nothing to apologize for. All the mistakes that had been made were in the past.

Truth be told Isaac had always suspected Natalie's reasons for choosing him once he had known the truth about Theodore. It wasn't that hard for him to realize Taylor had been in no shape to be a dad and Zac well he had just gotten Kate back so of course Natalie wouldn't have wanted to jeopardize that.

Isaac understood much more than he should have where his wife was coming from back then and knowing that she had confirmed what he suspected didn't change a thing. He was still in love with her. He would still go back to her in a heartbeat if he was for sure that he could get past her having another baby by Taylor but that was the one thing he wasn't sure he could get past. How could he? How could he push aside the little resentments he'd have with this baby. Resentments that made him feel petty and childish. He didn't resent Theodore but then again for most of Theo's life he had been kept in the dark about his paternity. He had grown to love Theo blindly as his own and he wasn't sure he could love this new baby the same.

Standing from the couch which he was sitting on he reached for his keys and decided that right now he needed to take a drive. He needed to clear his head and just be free for awhile. Free from thoughts of Natalie and her unborn child. They were after all a part of the reasons he had left Tulsa and found himself here in Alabama.

Getting in his car he started it and drove off from the small apartment he had been renting. The night he had left Tulsa he had drove until he felt he was far enough away. Far enough that he could just be himself and be happy for a bit and that turned out to be here in this small town not far from Birmingham. The first few weeks he had stayed at a motel but eventually he had decided he wanted something more permanent and that's when he went apartment shopping. It had taken him to three apartment complexes before he chose the one he lived in now.

The apartment he had chosen was fairly modest. A simple three bedroom apartment. He had chosen it just in case he decided that leaving Natalie was best. Then he could move away from Tulsa and everything else and start over with a place big enough for him and the children whenever he got visitation with them. He knew visitation was all he'd want. He wasn't sure he could willingly take all three of them from Natalie and he wasn't even sure if legally he could even take Theodore at all though he'd check into his options when or if that time came. Right now a part of him was still pained to even think about leaving the woman who he had grown to love and still loved despite her misdeeds.

Pulling his car into a local ice cream parlor Isaac got out after he parked and headed inside. He wasn't sure why he came here but ever since leaving Tulsa he had decided to stop planning things and just do. Let life go as it would until he knew it was time to go back home. Until he knew it was time to face Natalie again.

Going to the counter he placed an order of just a plain chocolate cone and once it came he took it to a table and sat down getting lost inside his thoughts as he enjoyed the cold treat in his hands. He knew it would have been nice to have the kids here but right now wasn't the time. Right now was time for him to figure things out and he knew with the kids around he couldn't do that. Though he also couldn't just cut off all contact with them. That was why he called them once a week to check in and make sure they knew he loved them that he would always love them though the past week or two he had a feeling Theodore was getting jaded. He just sounded more distant and didn't want to be on the phone that often letting Henry have more time on it.

"Isaac?" a voice questioned bringing him out of his thoughts and he turned his head a smile appearing on his lips as he came face to face with Kate and his niece and nephew.

"Kate," Isaac finally spoke as he watched her walk over to where he was. "I didn't even see you guys come in or know that you were in Alabama."

Kate laughed as she let Junia and Shepherd get in first before she sat down handing them both napkins so they wouldn't make a mess, "I'd reckon you didn't hear me. You looked to be elsewhere," she said knowing he looked like he had been lost in thought. "I almost didn't see you either but as we were about to leave Junia asked if that was uncle Ike and I turned around to see you," she nodded as she chewed on her lip when he said he didn't even know they were in Alabama. "We're only visiting. My grandma is sick and I wanted to be here."

Isaac nodded as Kate spoke, "Does Zac know you are here?" he asked though he knew even if Zac knew there would be nothing he could do. His mother had filled him in on Zac's divorce and the fact that Kate had petitioned for physical custody while Zac only got the kids once a month.

"He knows," Kate nodded as she forced a smile at the mention of Zac. "But what can he do? I'm the one with custody of the kids."

"Doesn't your arrangement seem kind of harsh?" Isaac asked as he eyed his former sister-in-law. "I mean I get he messed up by lying to you. By keeping a huge thing from you but I mean it's in the past and he loves the kids," he said as he looked at Shepherd and Junia who seemed oblivious to the conversation going on.

Kate chewed her lip again. She was used to people calling her arrangement harsh but it was the only way she had felt some justice in this. "Weren't you being harsh when you asked Natalie to abort Taylor's baby?" she asked feeling like they were both even. They both had done shitty things to their shitty spouses.

Isaac went silent at Kate's words because she had a point. Who was he to call her on being harsh when he had been the same way to Natalie. "Touche," he nodded as he finished his ice cream cone.

Kate smiled some when Isaac didn't question her anymore. "I do let him see the kids more than once a month especially if the kids ask to see him," she spoke as she looked down at her hands were she still wore her wedding band and engagement ring. Even though she was done with Zac she just couldn't get the heart to take them off yet. "I also didn't just divorce him for lying to me either," she corrected as she shook her head. "Things weren't okay between us," she said knowing they had always acted like they were but they could only pretend for so long. "I always felt like I was second to some invisible woman in his life and he never would tell me who. Hell during our arguments he'd tell me I was crazy because I was the only woman he'd loved and been with. Once I knew about Natalie it all finally made sense."

"You're saying you think Zac's in love with Natalie?" Isaac asked as he raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but think Kate was paranoid now. In all the years since Zac and Natalie had ended he had never gotten vibes that Zac was in love with her but then again he had been blind to so much and hadn't even noticed that Theodore could possibly be anyone else's.

Kate nodded her head as she looked up from her hands, "I think he is but I don't think he is ready to admit it to himself yet," she answered knowing that Zac could be stubborn. "How could he not love her? I mean you and Taylor do. It's like that girl has a golden..." Kate started but stopped as she turned to look at her two children. "Well you know what I was going to say hopefully," she blushed as she looked back at Isaac.

Isaac laughed at Kate's words because he knew what she was going to say, "She doesn't," he said shrugging. "She really doesn't which is probably a good thing in the end," he smiled as he tried to picture having sex with a woman who had a golden vagina. It really wasn't a pretty picture for his little Isaac at all.

Making a face Kate shook her head, "All Hanson men think with the wrong head," she teased before looking down at her watch for the time. Getting up from where she sat she instructed Junia and Shepherd to get up and once they had she looked down at Isaac. "I should get going but call me sometime maybe we can meet up without my kids this week. I'd like to talk to you without having to worry about little ears," she nodded before turning her back to Isaac and leaving.

Isaac watched Kate leave and he sighed. He knew he probably would call her. He could use the company and Kate always had been good company for him whenever they had hung out which really hadn't been much as she was always much closer to Natalie.

Standing from the table himself he headed outside to his car. Getting in he started it and drove off heading back to his apartment. Maybe now he could actually not think of all the troubles he had left behind. Maybe he could think about his upcoming plans with Kate whenever he'd get up the nerve to call her.


	22. Imagine The Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Isaac's always been a good parent but Theo is pissed he is gone."

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Two

Natalie sat down on the couch as she reached for the remote to turn the tv on. She had finally gotten all the kids down for the night and she just wanted to relax. She just wanted to forget about he conversation with Diana and the fact that she felt horrible about herself. She already knew she was horrible but she hatted feeling horrible.

Just as she had the tv on though she groaned as a knock came on the door. "Whoever that is it better be god damn important," she muttered to herself as she stood from the couch and walked to the door. Opening it she forced a smile as she came face to face with Taylor. He was last on her list of candidates she had hoped would be at the door. Sadly the first on her list was Zac as he always gave her the least drama especially right now.

"What do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence?" Natalie asked as she moved aside so Taylor could come in. "I mean I haven't seen you in three months I could have went another three and been fine."

Taylor glared at Natalie's words as he stepped inside of her house, "You haven't seen me because you chose to pull away and I chose to be nice and let you," he sighed as he turned to face her once he heard her shut the door. "But my mom called me tonight and told me you confessed everything to her. From Theo being mine to the new baby," he finished as his eyes landed on her stomach and the bump that was beginning to show. A bump that was because of his baby..a baby he had created with her.

"Of course she called you," Natalie muttered as she rolled her eyes. She should have known Diana would call Taylor. She had probably called Isaac too and hell if Natalie was even more lucky she'd call Zac as well. "So are you here to bitch at all my misdeeds? Are you here to remind me I'm a horrible person for using your brother or for lying to everyone and making them believe Isaac was the father of Theo?"

Taylor ran a hand through his hair as he let Natalie rant. He knew it was best to let her rant then just make her worse by interrupting her. "No I am not here for all of that. Mom explained your reasons to me okay. I understand that I wasn't the best option for being a dad then. Hell I'm not sure I'm any better now to be honest," he laughed trying to lighten the mood. "I just wanted to come by and see if you are alright. Mom sounded kind of pissed and I know how she can be when pissed."

Natalie shrugged her attitude towards Taylor softening just a bit, "I am okay," she nodded as she headed into the living room. "Your mom just made me face reality. I'm a bad person and I've never been worthy of Isaac's love for me. I'll never be worthy."

"That's not true," Taylor told her as he followed her into the living room. "You've changed from the girl you were. You've changed from the girl who made those teenage mistakes," he nodded knowing she had. "Mom's just being an overprotective mama bear. You'd do the same if it was Theo or Henry or Audrey who had been hurt or lied too."

Shaking her head as she sat down Natalie frowned, "But I can't because I've lied to my own child child. I've let Theo believe for ten years that Isaac is his dad when I knew there was a chance he wasn't. I could have told the truth a long time ago and he could've grown up knowing you as his dad once everything was sorted out."

Frowning after Natalie spoke, Taylor looked away from her as he sat down beside her, "I would've been a horrible father back then," he sighed using his words from earlier. "I would have probably messed shit up with as addicted to drugs as I was. It would've made me worse," he nodded knowing having a baby back then would have just made his addiction worse. "You chose a man who could be better than me. At least Isaac's only addiction was alcohol and he knows how to control it around the kids. I couldn't have done that around Theo then."

"Zac would have been a good dad too," Natalie said as she looked down at her hands. Her rings were still in the car where she had taken them off earlier and now she almost felt naked without them.

"He'd just gotten Kate back and he was a baby himself. God I can't even imagine the ways a teenage Zac would have fucked up a kid," Taylor laughed some as he turned to look at Natalie. "You made the choice that made the most sense Nata. You did what a scared eighteen year old girl would do and you made the best choice you could for your baby."

Natalie closed her eyes as Taylor again called her Nata much like he had the night they had made the baby she was now pregnant with. It still felt weird hearing him use the nickname that only Isaac had used until recently. "I could've told Isaac sooner. I didn't have to keep the lie up with him for ten years. I could have told him after I realized I loved him."

Taylor rolled his eyes as Natalie mentioned being in love with Isaac. Just hearing her admit her love for him still made him hurt even if he had started to cope with Natalie not feeling the same for him, "Yeah well you can't take things back. You just have to move forward and make things better," he smiled hoping that he could make her stop feeling sorry. "Isaac knows the truth and I know the truth. Everyone knows now except for Theo."

Natalie nodded hoping Taylor was right. Maybe she could make things better somehow. "W..when do you want to tell Theo?" she asked knowing that they'd have to tell him at some point. "He does to deserve to know the truth."

"Tomorrow maybe," Taylor spoke not sure if he was ready for telling the truth. "Isaac should be here but who knows when he'll be back."

"Theo's pissed he is gone," Natalie added in as she frowned at that thought. "Isaac's always been a good parent but Theo is pissed he is gone."

Taylor frowned too at that comment because he did know Isaac had been a good father. Isaac was a good dad and even though Theodore was his son he never wanted to steal Isaac's child. He still wanted Theo to know and be in Isaac's life. He still wanted Isaac to help raise him. It was just Natalie that he had wanted.

"Do you think if he knows the truth it will make him worse?" Taylor asked finally breaking the silence which he had created. "I really don't want to make him worse.

Natalie laughed sarcastically at Taylor's question, "Of course it will make him worse. He's a ten year old boy who is growing and horomonal," she muttered as she shook her head. "But he's gonna be angry no matter when he finds out so tomorrow sounds good. Just maybe have your mom call Isaac and let him know."

"I will," Taylor smiled slightly feeling a bit nervous now at the thought of telling Theodore. It was still hard for him to process he was a dad to a ten year old. "H..how is this pregnancy?" he asked letting his eyes fall to her bump again.

Feeling Taylor's eyes on her stomach Natalie put her hand on it, "This pregnancy hasn't been a cake walk. I had morning sickness up until last week but really it should have been called all day sickness. I guess our newest son just wants to make mommy suffer."

When Natalie said their newest son Taylor couldn't help but smile more, "Another boy?" he asked as he looked away from the bump.

"Yeah another boy," Natalie nodded as she moved her hand down on her belly some when she felt the baby kicking. "I found out last month. I guess I'm doomed to be outnumbered by boys but at least I have Audrey."

Laughing Taylor reached out and put his hand on her stomach, "What can I say? Hanson men are good at producing boys."

"And being assholes," Natalie teased as she winked at him. Somehow joking with him just felt natural. It felt natural to be around him..something she hadn't felt with Isaac in awhile.

"And that too," Taylor conceded as he chewed on his lip. As he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but see something though he wasn't sure what it was. "I..I'm sorry about kissing you the last time I saw you," he apologized feeling like he needed too. "I know that's part of the reason Isaac is gone and I feel bad for that.

Natalie listened as Taylor apologized and she forced a smile. She had never felt like he should apologize for what he had wanted. "I accept but you shouldn't have to apologize for something you wanted Taylor."

"But you didn't want it," Taylor countered as he crossed his arms. "You didn't want it and it probably made things with Isaac's paranoia worse."

"It did," Natalie confirmed as she nodded her head in response. "But you were right about what you said to me. Isaac is familiar to me and maybe I am scared of trying someone new. I love him but ever since having sex with you and being confronted by you I've been second guessing the fact of whether or not I'm in love with him though I'm also not sure I'm in love with you either," she finished being entirely honest.

Taylor sat there in silence as he listened to Natalie, "So what are you going to do about that?" he asked curiously as he looked over at her. "How are you going to find out whether you love him or not?"

"I know I love him," Natalie muttered correcting Taylor. "Loving him and being in love with him are two different things. As for how I am going to figure that out. I don't know," she shrugged as she looked down and away from Taylor. At least in this moment she could be honest and say she felt as terrible as Diana thought she was. What woman wasn't sure if they weren't in love with the man they married?

Isaac was a good man that much was true and he had taken on so much shit she had put him through. More than anyone deserved. He truly deserved better and she owed him the decency to find a way to see if she loved him. She owed him enough to let him go for good if she didn't. Maybe his time away was a good thing because maybe she could somehow figure out just what her heart wanted.

Chewing his lip as she spoke Taylor looked at her. He knew of a way to help her out though he wasn't sure she'd like it but that didn't stop. Instead he leaned over pressing his lips to hers hoping and praying she didn't end up slapping him for this kiss.


	23. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why did he kiss you?" Isaac asked voicing his thoughts out loud.

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Three

Isaac looked around the park he now sat at. His eyes landing on children playing he smiled sadly thinking of his own three children back at home. Natalie had called him last night or more like this morning as it was going on midnight and told him that she and Taylor were planning on telling Theo the truth today. While he wished he could be there he half felt as if maybe it would be better this way. It would be better because it would give Taylor a chance to step in as a parent if Theo lashed out. It was something Taylor needed to learn if he too wanted a part in Theo's life.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair wondering how much things would change once he did go back to Oklahoma. With Theo knowing the truth things were bound to change and Isaac still felt like maybe by leaving he had ended the marriage between himself and Natalie even if he did love her and god did he love her even if before this year he had been too stubborn to admit it but maybe there was a difference between loving her and being in love with her.

Looking up when he heard someone holler his name Isaac smiled seeing Kate. He had called her up and asked her to come here. The kids could play while they chatted. Their conversation yesterday had helped him and maybe talking to her today would help as well.

"Sorry I was running late," Kate spoke as she reached Isaac. "Shepherd decided to show he was a Hanson and threw a fit," she laughed as she sat down her eyes staying on her kids. Shepherd was leading Junia to the slide.

Isaac laughed at Kate's words, "Of course Shepherd decided to show his Hanson genes. Sometimes that just happens," he teased as he shrugged. "I'm sure my own kids show their Hanson genes at times too."

Kate smiled at Isaac's mention of his own kids. "Speaking of them Diana called me last night," she informed him. "Natalie confessed everything to her."

"Yeah she called me as well though it was right before I ran into you at the ice cream place," Isaac laughed as he shrugged. "She's pissed but I think in time she'll calm down. I mean everything Natalie told her, her reasons where all reasons I already knew or suspected anyway."

Listening to Isaac, Kate sighed, "You aren't mad at her though?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean I may be talking to her again occasionally thus how I knew about the abortion comment but I'm still mad at her for her actions. She acts like she can get away with everything without there being a fallout."

Isaac laughed slightly because Kate was speaking the truth, "Oh I was mad but I have had time to come to terms with my suspicions. I have had time to get used to things. Ya'll haven't."

"I guess that makes sense," Kate said as she looked at the kids. They were still happy playing it seemed. If they weren't she was sure she would have heard them complaining. "I just hate the way she has done everyone."

"I did too but there's no use in complaining about the past," Isaac sighed as he looked down at his wedding band. He knew it was wrong to still hope he could go back to when he had been naive to Natalie's ways. "She is telling Theo the truth today. Her and Taylor decided it was best."

Kate found herself at a loss of words now. Natalie telling Theo the truth about his paternity wouldn't go well. Theo had a tendency to be moody sometimes. She could just see the kid lashing out at Natalie.

"I thought I would be okay with Theo knowing the truth," Isaac continued at Kate's silence. "But to be honest I don't want him to know. I want to keep things the way they were. I want to be his only dad. I know once he knows things will change so much. Things are already changing."

Frowning Kate reached over and put her hand on Isaac's back comforting him slightly. "Changes can be good sometimes," she offered not sure if that would help him.

Isaac laughed bitterly shaking his head, "How can anything good come from this change?" he asked as he eyed the brunette beside him. "Taylor's gonna be in my life in more ways than one but then again I guess he will be anyway because of the baby on the way," he hissed out still feeling hurt that Natalie was having a second baby by Taylor.

"Natalie has a right to do what she wants," Kate muttered knowing that even if Isaac hated this he had no say on if Natalie had kept this baby. "Though if I were in her situation I'd probably aborted the baby if that was what Zac had wanted."

Being surprised at Kate's answer to what she would have done in Natalie's situation he smiled some, "Zac would have never asked that."

"True," Kate nodded knowing Zac would have been okay if she had kept the baby. Zac even if he had lied about his virginity and slept with Natalie was still a good man. Kate knew that much to be true. He would have raised the baby with her and he would have been okay with his brother being in the child's life too though Kate figured apart of those reasons were because he just never fully loved her even if he still couldn't admit that.

After Kate spoke the rest of the time at the park went by in silence. Silence that Isaac was thankful for and even though neither of them said anything he was glad Kate stayed. It was nice at least knowing she was there. It was nice knowing that he had a friend when he needed one even if his friend was his brother's soon to be ex-wife.

When the time came for Kate to leave Isaac left as well too promising Kate that he would call her so they could meet up again. He really did want to hang out with her at least once without her kids around.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home an hour later Isaac saw his answering machine flashing and he walked over pressing play. He was half expecting to hear his mom's voice on it but when he was greeted by Natalie's he frowned. She sounded upset and it was obvious she had been crying. All that she had said was that she wanted him to call her if he wanted too. He was glad she added that in because Isaac wasn't sure he wanted too.

Taking the cordless phone from the cradle that held it he sighed dialing his home phone. He wasn't sure this was the right thing to do but damn it Natalie had just sounded so upset and Isaac wanted to know why. If things had gone badly when she and Taylor had told Theo.

"Hello," Natalie said into the phone after the third ring. She hadn't checked the i.d. so she had no clue who was calling.

Hearing Natalie answer Isaac took a deep breath, "I got your message," he spoke as he sat down on the couch after taking his shoes off. "What happened?"

"Taylor didn't show up," Natalie frowned as she felt more tears sting her eyes. "He didn't show up to tell Theo. In fact he called saying that he didn't think he could do this. He doesn't want to be a father."

When Isaac heard Natalie he couldn't help but feel relieved though in Natalie's current state he probably wouldn't tell her that. "What made him say that?" Isaac asked flashing back to when Taylor had punched him at 3CG. Taylor had been so adamant that he had wanted to be a part of Theo's life. Taylor had wanted it and Isaac half believed he was being honest so he wasn't sure what had caused his brother's change of heart.

Natalie took a deep breath at Isaac's words, "I think it's because I rejected him again last night," she said as she chewed on her lip. "He kissed me and I let him for awhile," she admitted honestly. "But then I pulled away. I'm not in love with him and I couldn't do that again," she shook her head.

Isaac stayed silent as Natalie talked. A thousand things going through his head. He was disappointed that Taylor had kissed her again but then he felt relieved when she said she wasn't in love with Taylor.

"Why did he kiss you?" Isaac asked voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Because I told him I wasn't sure if I was in love with you. I mean I know I love you but I'm not sure I'm in love with you," Natalie admitted honestly not sure if the phone was the right place to have this conversation but it seemed it was going to happen on the phone regardless.

"Oh," Isaac whispered being floored by her words. Words that hurt but then again he wasn't sure they shocked him either. Maybe he had always suspected Natalie wasn't in love with him or that she had doubts. "I guess I'm not surprised by that."

Natalie raised an eyebrow though Isaac couldn't see her, "You aren't?" she asked as she felt her heartbeat get faster.

"No," Isaac laughed though it came out bitter. "If you were in love with me would you really have lied for ten whole years? You don't lie to someone you're in love with."

"I guess you have a point," Natalie spoke as she swallowed hard. "I..I do love you though Isaac."

Nodding even if Natalie couldn't see him Isaac sighed, "But you still aren't sure whether you're in love with me," he spoke as he blinked a few times. He felt almost bittersweet right now. "Maybe it's best if we divorce Nata," he said as he looked down at his wedding band again for the second time today. "You don't know if you're in love with me and what good is staying in it if you aren't in love."

Going silent at Isaac's words Natalie tried to find her own words for the longest time but she just couldn't.

"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow Nata," Isaac said during her silence. "Have the papers drawn again. We can figure out more stuff once I come back to Tulsa again."

"O..okay," Natalie stuttered out. She knew Isaac was right. This was the right choice and she wouldn't fight it. She needed to let him go so he could find happiness. Happiness and love with someone else who could return his love fully.

Swallowing a lump Isaac took a deep breath, "Did you ever love anyone Natalie? I mean you don't love Taylor and you aren't in love with me."

"I loved Zac," Natalie admitted as she frowned. "I loved Zac but that ended when he went back to Kate when we were teens."

Feeling some sadness at Natalie's admittance to being in love with Zac, Isaac sighed and said a goodbye before hanging up. Standing from the couch he put the phone back in it's cradle and went into the kitchen where he kept the alcohol. He just wanted to get drunk and forget this whole mess right now. He wanted to forget that his marriage was done for good. There was no fixing it. Hoping for that was just a pipe dream.

"She still loves him," Isaac voiced to himself as he took the bottle of whiskey off the top of the fridge. "She still loves Zac," he stated knowing he had heard it in her voice. She was still in love with Zac and maybe always had been and he had been so blind to it along with everything else about her.


	24. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Your mom's been giving you the food I make?" Natalie asked as she lead the way to her kitchen.

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Four

Natalie ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the mess in her kitchen. It had been a week since her talk with Isaac and since then well she had been doing what she did best when stressed out. She had been cooking. Cooking and making a mess of things. Today's menu consisted of an apple pie. An apple pie she'd probably just pawn off on Diana who she had been pawning everything else off on even though Diana was still pissed at her.

A part of Natalie hoped though that the food pawning was warming Diana back over to her good side. At least it seemed to be making them speak again anyway though Natalie guessed they had to speak since she'd also been letting Diana have the kids almost daily since her phone call with Isaac. She just hadn't felt up to telling them especially Theo the bad news. He had barely handled it well the first time.

Hearing a knock at her door Natalie groaned loudly but left the kitchen heading to the door. Opening it she raised an eyebrow when she saw Zac staring at her as he stood on her porch his signature crooked smile plastered on his lips. A smile that she had to admit still affected her slightly though she'd never admit that to anyone.

"What are you doing here Zac?" Natalie asked as she moved away so he could come inside. Once he was inside she shut the door behind him.

Zac shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, "Figured I'd save you the trip of giving mom the food you fixed today. She just gives it to me anyway which by the way my stomach thanks you. If it wasn't for you and mom I'd starve."

"Your mom's been giving you the food I make?" Natalie asked as she lead the way to her kitchen.

Zac nodded though Natalie's back was to him, "Yeah but before this week it was all her food," he said as he chewed on his lip. "Without Kate I'm kind of a useless cook who can only fixed boxed meals. Even then I'm prone to burning those somehow," he sighed before laughing. The cooking genes had skipped him altogether and landed squarely on Taylor and his sister Avery.

Laughing at Zac's words Natalie shook her head, "Well today I made a pie. Apple to be exact. I'm not sure my pies are the best nor if you can eat pie for dinner but at least it can fill you up."

"Your pies are great," Zac muttered without really thinking which caused him to blush some. "And I've been known to eat pie morning,noon and night."

Natalie stopped in her tracks once she made it to the kitchen, "Since when have you ate one of my pies?" she asked knowing she hadn't ever made one for the Hanson family before. She had only ever made them for Isaac and it was usually pumpkin because he said she could make those the best.

Blushing more Zac looked down, "I kind of sort of didn't mean an actual pie," he confessed as he kept staring at his blue chucks as if they were the best thing on the planet. Right now he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He hadn't meant to let his mind go there but it had been too long for him. Too long and he had been used to getting sex every night when Kate was there because despite the fact that she sometimes liked to dress like a woman who was a prude or conservatively she gave it up every night for him.

"Oh," Natalie blushed at his words and she leaned against the counter to balance herself. "It's been awhile since you had that kind of pie from me." she blushed more as she looked away. The last time he had been down on her had been when they were teens. For a teen he had been really good with his tongue which had surprised her but Zac had been a quick learner. All it had taken was a couple of porno watches and he had been able to go down on her better than Isaac ever had and Taylor too.

"Doesn't mean I don't still remember how you taste," Zac spoke as he looked up at Natalie. "Or the way your face scrunched up when you came because of me."

Natalie laughed at the last thing he said, "You're so cocky and full of yourself," she teased. "How do you even know I wasn't thinking of someone else as I came?"

Zac smirked as he shrugged, "Because I'm confident in my abilities to go down on a woman or back then a teenage girl. It's the one thing I am damn good at."

"You keep talking like that and..." Natalie started but stopped herself. She couldn't admit that if he kept talking like that she'd let him have a taste of her and anything else he wanted. She was just pregnant and horny enough that she'd do it. She'd always been horny with each pregnancy but now she didn't have Isaac here and her hand wasn't doing the trick well enough.

"And what?" Zac smirked more as he stepped closer to Natalie and cornered her against the counter she was leaning against, her belly bump gently touching his stomach. "What's going to happen if I keep talking about the way I go down on women?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

To be honest Zac wasn't sure what had came over him or why he was being like this but he blamed the damn pie comment. He blamed it for the fact that right now he wanted her. He wanted Natalie so bad that he could taste her.

Looking back into Zac's eyes Natalie was shocked by the desire she saw in them. The desire and the lust both things she hadn't seen from her soon to be ex-husband in ages.

"And I'd let you have me," Natalie muttered as she bit her lip not breaking the eye contact with him. "I'd let you taste me and have anything else you wanted."

Not saying anything to that Zac just closed the gap between them capturing her lips with his. It had been so long since he had kissed her but the moment he did it was like opening up locked memories. Memories that he had tried to push away for years but never had. Kate had always accused him of loving someone else. Being in love with someone else and he had always denied it but she had been right. He had always been in love with Natalie.

He had realized he was in love with her the day she had married Isaac. But he had been too late to that realization and he had stayed with Kate while he let Natalie be with his brother. A brother who he didn't want to hurt just like he hadn't wanted to hurt Kate but now there was no Kate and from the talks he had, had with his mom this week he knew Isaac and Natalie were divorcing. There was no Isaac to hurt either.

Kissing Zac back Natalie let her hands find their way to his hair. Hair that was semi long after he had cut it recently. A cut which she hated. She had always preferred his hair long but alias he had started cutting it around the time of her wedding.

Sighing into Natalie's mouth as her hands went to his hair he let his hand slip under the hem of her shirt and he pulled away looking at her as he slipped the shirt off. Once it was gone he smiled some as he eyed her. Her breasts barely contained by the bra she was wearing and her pregnant belly sticking out.

"You look so fucking hot," he muttered as his lips went to her neck and he kissed the skin there softly. She had always liked having her neck kissed or well she did when she was a teenager. Surely things probably had changed with her likes and dislikes.

Moaning as he kissed her neck she tilted her head giving him better access to the skin there. It had been so long so his lips had been on any part of her body but she couldn't deny the spark they still ignited in her. She couldn't deny the fact that this was the spark she had been missing. This is what being with Taylor had made her miss. This was what she had been looking for.

Hearing her moan Zac smirked against her skin, kissing her neck more as his hand went around undoing the bra she had on and once he felt it drop he let his lips travel down to her breast where he took breast into his mouth and then the other too making sure to give them both the same amount of attention.

As he did that he felt her hands moved down to her own jeans and he felt himself harden even more as he heard her undo her jeans. He was going to see her nude again after years and while he knew time and children had probably changed her body he was still turned on at the thought of seeing her again without any clothes on.

Pulling away from her again Zac looked her over after she had taken off her jeans and underwear and he smirked more. She was still beautiful to him even with the changes in her body.

Blushing as Zac looked her over Natalie looked away from him briefly, "I'm not the same girl I was when I was a teenager. Far from her," she sighed as she chewed her lip and felt her blush increasing slightly.

"You aren't," Zac said as he reached out turning her head so she'd look at him. "You're more beautiful than you were then," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips. "Get on the damn counter woman," he muttered into her mouth. "I think I wanna taste of that pie now."

Laughing at Zac's words Natalie pulled away and sat up on the counter spreading her legs and watching as Zac dropped to his knees after she did so. Holding her breath she chewed her lip hard as she watched his face moved into her and the moment his lips connected with her flesh she let out the breast she had been holding her head falling back some as Zac wasted no time getting down to business.

"F..fuck," Natalie muttered after awhile when she was sure she could make words come out of her mouth. "So good," she whispered as she let her hand go down to his hair and tangle in it.

Feeling Natalie's hand in his hair Zac closed his eyes as he continued using his tongue inside soon letting one of his fingers slip inside of her as well. It had been so long so he'd been down on her and he knew he could easily make her come quickly but damn it he wanted to make this last. He wanted to keep her moaning and writhing on this counter for as long as he could.

Eventually Natalie felt her orgasm coming and she moaned his name out as it hit her hand pulling his hair harder as her legs closed in on his face some. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in a long time and god it had felt good. Too good.

Standing up Zac smirked as he looked at Natalie, "You may need need to call my mom and tell her to keep the kids all night," he said before leaning in to kiss her on the lips again his arms moving out to pull her closer to the edge of the counter.

"Why?" Natalie asked her confused by what he was saying. Surely he didn't plan on staying the night.

Pulling away Zac locked eyes with her, "Because I'd like to enjoy the pie while it's still hot," he growled before kissing her again this time much harder than the last time. He wanted her in more ways than one and he was going to have her in more ways than one tonight.


	25. Using Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And how do you make things right?"

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Five

Zac smiled as he woke in bed beside Natalie. Watching her sleep he pulled her closer to him kissing her shoulder softly before sighing. He was sure he could get used to waking up to her beside him every morning especially if it followed a night like last night where they had made love all night.

He hadn't been sure at first he could go for so long or so many times but each time she had given him a certain look or rubbed his chest just the right way he knew he could go just one more time. That was something even he hadn't been able to do with Kate.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form before kissing her shoulder lightly one more time and slipping out of her bed. Grabbing his boxers he slipped them on before heading out of her room and down the stairs. She'd be awake soon and well he kind of wanted to make her feel special especially since she had made him feel so damn good last night.

Before he could make it to the kitchen though he froze when he heard a loud knock on her front door. A knock that made his heartbeat faster and caused him to gulp. He couldn't help that his first thoughts went to his mom being on the other side of the door. If she caught him here in just his boxers she'd know. She'd just fucking know and she'd be even more pissed at Natalie than she already was and she'd be pissed at him. She'd disown him.

As the knocking continued and there was no sign of Natalie waking up Zac sighed and walked towards the door. Pulling it open without even checking he froze when he came face to face with Taylor. A part of him had really been hoping for his mom right about now. At least with her there wasn't a chance of fists being thrown or anything like that.

"Zac?" Taylor asked as he eyed his younger brother standing in Natalie's doorway in just his boxers with his hair all a mess. "I mean I know I saw your truck here but I guess I wasn't expecting you to actually be here. Why are you here?" he asked as he moved closer wanting to come inside.

Sighing Zac moved aside so that Taylor could come in. "I stayed the night," he said shutting the door knowing that's all Taylor needed to know. It wasn't any of his business that he and Natalie had been together. He wasn't Natalie's soon to be ex-husband. All he was, was Natalie's sperm donor to two of her children. One who was here and one who was on the way.

"Oh," Taylor spoke as he looked around the living room. "Did you sleep on the couch then?" he asked figuring that was why Zac had answered the door. He had heard it over Natalie who was probably still asleep after dealing with the kids yesterday. He figured she was probably having it rough taking care of three kids on her own while also being pregnant.

"No," Zac muttered feeling aggravated at Taylor questioning him. "I slept in a bed," he said before rolling his eyes. "A very comfortable bed."

Taylor furrowed his brows but nodded unsure of why Zac was getting angry, "I was kind of in the neighborhood and saw your truck here. I was going to stop anyway and apologize to Natalie. I've kind of been an ass."

"So I've heard," Zac crossed his arms as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Natalie told you?" Taylor asked as he followed behind Zac sitting down on the couch as well.

Shaking his head Zac kept his arms crossed, "Mom told me but she only knows because Natalie went crying to Isaac about it. Natalie told Isaac everything. How you kissed her and she rejected you. Then you call her up saying you can't be a dad," he said as he glared some. "That was pretty shitty of you."

Taylor shrugged, "I know it's shitty that's why I came to apologize," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And maybe hope that she reconsidered things. That maybe she'll give me a chance."

Before Zac could say anything to tell Taylor that wouldn't happen he chewed his lip hard as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs followed by Natalie telling him that she was wearing his shirt because all of her clothes were still in the kitchen.

Taylor who had stayed silent felt his eyes grow wide at the realization on why Zac had stayed the night here. He had been here having sex with Natalie. He had slept with Natalie knowing all the shit that was going on between her and him. Between her and Isaac.

Stopping when she made it to the bottom step Natalie froze when she saw Taylor sitting on her couch beside Zac. From the look on his face he had heard every word she told Zac on her way down here.

"You two fucked?" Taylor asked looking between his brother and Natalie as he stood from the couch. "You sunk low enough to fuck that slut?!" he spat out of anger.

Zac glared when Taylor called Natalie a slut, "She isn't a slut," he defended her as he shook his head before standing from the couch as well.

Taylor laughed bitterly, "Really? What would you call a woman who has been three with brothers? It's not her first rodeo doing this either Zac. Dropping Isaac first then coming to me then going back to Isaac before dropping him again before going to you. She'll just do it again because she doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself."

Glaring more Zac stepped closer to Taylor, "You keep it up and I'm gonna punch you," he warned his brother. He hated hearing Taylor talk about Natalie like he was. He knew how Natalie had been but he also knew he loved Natalie and if last night was any indication then god he hoped she loved him too.

"I dare you to punch me," Taylor muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Then you asked for it," Zac snapped as he rared his fist back and soon connected it with Taylor's eye. "Now get the fuck out of Natalie's house."

Taylor who had grabbed his eye instinctively after Zac hit him just glared and turned to leave. Stopping when he reached the door he turned to look at Natalie, "You know what you don't want me well I don't want our children either. Find someone else to raise the new bastard with and keep raising the old one with Zac," he nodded before leaving her house in a huff.

Natalie watched Taylor leave and she frowned slightly, "I don't know what has gotten into him," she said as she shook her head. "Being like this just because I don't want him," she frowned as she shook her head and went to the couch where she sat down.

"I think he is using again," Zac told her honestly. "He's been messed up ever since he found out about Theo and what Nikki did and then her losing the baby. He's had moments off and on these last three months that just remind me of how he used to be. He's using again and he isn't telling us though he didn't tell us last time. We didn't find out until he had overdosed and was taken into a hospital."

"I remember that," Natalie laughed as looked up at Zac. "That was the night I found out I was pregnant. Kate was off visiting you and I had just taken the test and gotten the results back when I got the call."

Zac sat down beside Natalie on the couch, "I know you've fucked up," he said honestly. "I know your history and I know you lied to me too but I'm in love with you Natalie. I never stopped and I don't regret what happened last night. I refuse to let my brother who is probably back to his drug addiction ruin what I feel now."

Being stunned at his words Natalie looked at him before smiling slightly, "I am in love with you too," she spoke being honest as well. "I never stopped even if I wanted too after you got back with Kate. I never could stop. I tried though and I did get comfortable with Isaac. Convinced myself I could love him."

"I thought I could love Kate but I always regretted letting you go and taking her back," Zac admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe if I hadn't you'd be my wife today and we could be raising Theo and our babies."

Hearing him say he regretted letting her go Natalie crinkled her forehead some, "But you regret letting me go then you'd regret your kids."

Zac shook his head, "I don't regret Shepherd or Junia. They are best things Kate gave me but I do regret letting you go."

Natalie smiled again as she reached out for his hand pulling him down on the couch beside her, "I regret lying to you and to everyone. I want to make things right and I want to be with you when I do it."

"And how do you make things right?" Zac asked her as they locked eyes.

"By telling Isaac the truth. That I'm in love with you and letting him go once and for all. Letting him know the divorce is the right thing and it's time for him to find someone to love him the way I can't," Natalie said as she leaned in to kiss Zac on the lips. It was the best solution she had for now. Let Isaac go so he could be happy. Hell that seemed the easiest part. It was the Taylor part of her life she was scared about.


	26. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I just want to know if you love her and if she loves you."

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Six

Isaac ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the hospital in Tulsa. He had been here now for an hour and he wasn't even sure why but he had came running back home when his mother told him about Taylor's car accident. Apparently it was minor but he had been asking to see Isaac and now here he sat waiting on word that he could be allowed back to see his brother.

Seeing his mother and a doctor heading his way he stood up walking to meet them half way. It was when he got to his mom that Isaac stopped when she pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. He knew she was a wreck even though she had said in their phone call that Taylor had been alright just a few minor injuries but that they wanted to keep him overnight.

"He's fine," Diana told her oldest son as she pulled away from the hug watching as the doctor left them alone. "He was just high. Apparently he's doing cocaine again."

Hearing his mom tell him the last thing he swallowed hard as he shook his head. Taylor had been clean for years now. Ever since he had made Isaac late for Theo's birth. That had been his wake up call that he needed help. That and him actually holding the baby he thought was his nephew in his arms. Isaac had hoped he would always stay clean but he knew addiction was hard and he knew Taylor let things get to him. He guessed it was a time bomb just waiting to happen.

"Can I see him?" Isaac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean you said he was asking for me and that's one of the reasons I came back here to Tulsa for the time being," he said knowing he wasn't sure if he'd stay or not. He was kind of adjusting to Alabama though if he did go back he at least wanted to talk to Natalie before he left. Figure out some sort of custody arrangement because he missed his children.

Diana nodded her head, "Yeah you can. He should be awake," she smiled as she turned to walk towards the waiting room. She'd go back to Taylor's room again once Isaac had left. She knew whatever Taylor wanted to tell Isaac wasn't her business. It was between her sons.

Isaac watched his move leave and he took a breath walking towards the room Taylor was in. Getting there he went inside and looked at his brother laying on the bed. Other than the black eye he had he looked okay.

"How did you get that from a car wreck?" Isaac asked as he laughed and walked to a chair in the room sitting down and eying his brother. He was still trying to grasp what had lead Taylor to using again.

Taylor laughed bitterly at Isaac's question, "I actually got this from our brother yesterday," he informed him the events still fresh in his mind. Finding out Natalie had been with Zac and him being rude towards her. He knew he had asked for the punch he had dared Zac to do it. He should have known Zac would.

"Zac did that to you?" Isaac asked his tone confused. He wasn't sure what in the hell would make Zac do that. Zac only ever hit someone when he was beyond pissed.

Nodding Taylor ran a hand through his hair, "That's why I wanted you here actually. Not to tell you Zac punched me but to tell you why he did it."

Raising an eyebrow Isaac leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, "And why did he punch you?"

"Because I insulted Natalie," Taylor answered as he looked away from Isaac. "I went by the house to see her yesterday. I wanted to apologize for being a dick and not showing up to tell Theo the truth just because I was mad that she didn't feel the same way for me. Zac was there, hell he even answered the door."

Isaac kept his eyebrow raised hearing that Zac was at the house. The house that was still his and Natalie's. "Zac was at our house?" he asked wanting to make sure he heard Taylor right.

Taylor nodded again, "He spent the night. He fucked her," he spoke bluntly as he looked up at his older brother. "She came down the stairs in his shirt saying she had left her clothes in the kitchen. That's why I insulted her. I called her a slut and I told Zac she'd just drop him and run to one of us again. She has that habit and she can't ever change."

Letting Taylor's words sink in Isaac just sighed as he looked down at the wedding band he still wore. He knew they were divorcing but that didn't mean what Taylor had told him hadn't hurt him in some way because deep down it had. It hurt not because he was in love with her. It hurt because of how fast she seemed to have moved on to Zac but if he was right and she had always been in love with him then maybe it made sense.

"And is that why you got high too and decided it was okay to drive?" Isaac asked breaking his silence. "Because of what happened at my house?"

"Sort of," Taylor answered as he shrugged. "I was using before that anyway. I started using again after I found out how Nikki truly was and then her losing the baby just made it worse."

Isaac made a face at his brother's words because he remembered Nikki telling him that Taylor had wanted her to get an abortion. "But you didn't want her to have the baby. She said as much to me the night she miscarried."

Frowning at Isaac's words Taylor should have known Nikki would have told him, "I may have said it but it didn't mean I meant it. I was just hurt and angry and probably high."

Isaac just sighed again as he tried to process everything. Natalie and Zac and the reasons for Taylor relapsing. He almost wished he had stayed in Alabama. At least he would still have Kate there and she was the only person he felt he could confide in our trust at this moment. The only person who hadn't screwed him over somehow.

"You need to go to rehab Taylor," Isaac said as he looked at his brother. "If you want to be in Theo's life you need rehab. Otherwise I won't let you be in it as a father figure."

Taylor looked down again as Isaac told him what he did, "I don't even know if I want to be his father figure Isaac," he admitted as he laughed bitterly again. "I'd probably fuck him up. You've been a good father to him and you can keep doing that. He doesn't need to know about me."

Isaac shook his head, "You wanted to be his dad the day you found out. You were being sincere then I saw it on your face."

"That was before I relapsed too," Taylor said as he shook his head as well. "Theo doesn't need me as a role model. He has the best when it comes to you."

Looking down Isaac nodded, "What about the baby Natalie is pregnant with now? Are you going to just ditch it too?" he asked his tone coming out harsh. He was pissed at Taylor for backing out now. For being a coward.

Taylor watched Isaac look away from him and he felt like he had been punched in the gut when Isaac got harsh. "You can raise it for me too. Any kid would be better off without me as their dad."

Isaac chewed his lip hard trying to control his emotions. He wanted to yell at Taylor but he figured that would be a moot point. Taylor it seemed had made up his mind. He'd rather not parent either of his children because of one mistake he made though deep down Isaac suspected Natalie being with Zac also played a part in Taylor's decision as well. He knew Taylor well enough to figure that out.

"Then have it your way," Isaac told him as he stood up. "Miss out on being a father to Theo who is wonderful and I'm sure this baby will be equally as wonderful," he said as he turned to leave the room. He didn't even offer Taylor a goodbye nor did he go see his mother. He just wanted to get in his car and let himself calm down or otherwise he would have punched something more than likely Taylor. Then Taylor could have had matching black eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Zac chewed on his lip as he parked his truck at the studio. Isaac had called and asked to meet him here. Getting out of his truck he slowly walked towards the doors and went inside. Not seeing Isaac in the front part he headed towards the offices and came to a stop when he got there seeing Isaac sitting in a chair at his desk.

"I didn't know you were back in town," Zac spoke honestly as he walked to his own desk and sat down in the chair. Once he was sitting down he scooted the chair closer to Isaac.

Isaac smiled at Zac, "Got in this morning. Taylor wanted to see me and tell me how he got his black eye. I thought it came from the wreck he had last night but it turns out it wasn't."

Looking down at the last words Isaac said Zac felt his cheeks get warm and he knew he was blushing, "I did it," he said his voice coming out soft as he confessed though he figured Isaac already knew this. He figured Taylor had told him.

Isaac nodded, "I know," he spoke seeing Zac look back up. "Taylor told me everything including the fact that you slept with Natalie."

Blushing more when he heard that Isaac knew he had slept with Natalie, Zac chewed his lip again briefly, "I don't regret it," he said honestly knowing he didn't regret being with her. He was in love with her and he was tired of denying that now and he wasn't going to pretend he regretted something he had wanted for a long time.

"I never said you had too," Isaac told his brother as he smiled though it was a sad one. "I just want to know if you love her and if she loves you."

"I do love her," Zac smiled as he locked eyes with Isaac. "I've been in love with her for years but I never wanted to admit it. Mainly because I had Kate and then the kids and I didn't want to ruin that but now that Kate is gone I can finally admit it," he said feeling a freedom in telling Isaac this. "And yes she says she loves me and I believe her."

Isaac nodded again as Zac spoke. He knew he could believe Zac's words. Zac seemed so sincere when he said them and he seemed happy. Happier than he had ever looked with Kate if Isaac was being honest. Hell it was happier than Isaac was sure he had ever looked with Natalie.

"Then I give you my blessing to be with her," he said as he crossed his arms. "I mean I'm divorcing her but I want you to know I am okay with you dating her. I'm okay with that."

"Really?" Zac asked feeling shocked that Isaac was truly okay with it.

Laughing Isaac locked eyes with Zac, "Really," he answered as he stood from his chair. "It's not like I was ever in love with Natalie I don't think. I was just in love with the security she gave me. I was comfortable with her," he said simply as he turned and left Zac sitting their office. He was sure his brother was still processing things and he guessed he understood that.

Going outside to his car Isaac got in and sighed. Tomorrow he'd talk with Natalie. He figured Zac would tell her about their conversation so they'd talk about that and then custody of their children and what they were going to do about her unborn child. A child he wasn't sure he wanted to raise as his own like he had Theo. Theo was different than that baby. He had actually believed Theo was his. This baby he knew wasn't his and he refused to feel bad for not wanting to raise it though if there was no other option than he guessed he would have to step up. He'd have to make himself raise that baby and love it like one of his own.


	27. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I want you happy."

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Seven

Natalie took several deep breaths as she sat in her car outside of the hotel where Isaac was staying and where he had asked her to come and meet with him at. It had been a day since his conversation with Zac and while Zac had told her that their conversation had went well she couldn't help but feel nervous for her own conversation with Isaac. Who was to say it would go as well?

Getting out of her car Natalie shut the door then headed inside. Going to the elevators she pressed the button and the minute the doors opened she stepped on and pressed the button beside the three. Isaac had said he was on the third floor in room 267. As the doors shut Natalie closed her eyes feeling the dread set in more. She was scared that she and Isaac would go back to how they were before their first split and fighting all the time. There for awhile after all the secrets were out they had gotten along and she wanted to stay on that page. She needed too because they did still have kids together.

When the doors opened Natalie came out of her thoughts and stepped out into the hallway. Going down the hall she stopped in front of Isaac's room and raised her hand knocking softly before looking down as she waited for him to answer. There was no turning back now no matter what she did.

Isaac who had been watching tv as he awaited Natalie stood from the bed he had been sitting on. Going to the door he opened it and smiled as he watched Natalie look up at him, "Come in," he said moving aside so she could. Once she was in he shut the door behind her and quickly followed her into the room.

"You wanted to see me," Natalie spoke as she went to the only bed in the room and sat down on it. "I am guessing to talk about Zac and I?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow to question him.

"That would be one of the reasons," Isaac confirmed as he sat down beside her. "The other is to talk about custody of our children but I guess first we will start with Zac."

Natalie smiled slightly when Isaac sat down beside her, "I..I never meant to hook up with him before officially telling you that I was okay with ending things. That I realized I was in love with him."

Isaac took a deep breath hearing his soon to be ex-wife say she was in love with Zac. It hurt but he realized it hurt because he was losing what he had grown comfortable with not because he was in love with her. He did love her though. He loved her as his friend and the mother of his children and that was something that would never change.

"But you didn't just realize it did you?" Isaac asked softly keeping his voice calm. "You've always known you were in love with him."

Nodding her head Natalie blushed, "I guess I have been," she admitted as she shrugged. "I just I never wanted to ruin things. His life if the baby was his and then our marriage or his relationship with Kate. Then eventually I never wanted to ruin either family his or ours. Too much depended on that."

"It did but now both of your marriages are ending. I already told Zac this but I'm okay with you two being together," Isaac confirmed knowing he was okay. All he wanted was Natalie's happiness. "I want you happy."

Natalie laughed bitterly at Isaac's last words, "You deserve that too," she told him before she reached for his hand. It was when she did that she noticed his wedding band had been taken off. He was officially letting her go it seemed. "I made you miss so many years without happiness and you deserve to find that too. You deserve someone who will love you like I never could."

Squeezing Natalie's hand Isaac nodded, "And I will find that when I am ready," he said knowing that he wanted to go slow in moving on. He hadn't dated a woman in so long. Not since he was a teenager. He wasn't sure how good he'd be, especially since sometimes he still was not confident in his looks after years of being referred to as the ugly Hanson.

"I hope you do Ike," Natalie said as she squeezed his hand back. She at least could say she was honest and sincere in her hopes for his future. She may not have been in love with him but she did love him as a friend and he was the father of her children.

Isaac just smiled as he let go of Natalie's hand, "Enough with being sappy. I may start crying on you," he joked before shaking his head. "Onto custody of the children. I had a talk with Taylor and I know he is being a pain about the Theodore situation."

"He is," Natalie sighed feeling aggravated every time she thought of Taylor and how he was being just because she hadn't chosen him in the end. "He doesn't even want this baby on the way," she said as she put a hand on her belly. "A baby I don't expect you to claim especially since we are divorcing."

"That's kind of good because I don't think I could claim it," Isaac told her knowing honesty would do them both good. "I just am not sure I could love it as much as the others. It's not mine and while I still love Theo regardless I did think he was my own for years. This baby though I know isn't mine."

Natalie nodded her head knowing in a way she sort of understood, "I get it," she told him. "I really do."

"I am glad you do," Isaac said knowing he was glad they weren't arguing about this baby anymore. "I'm also going to go back to Alabama. I would like to take the kids when I go. I know school starts next month and I'd have them back by then."

"Alabama," Natalie muttered surprised that was were Isaac had went. "Are you going to move there for good? I mean now that we are over?"

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at Natalie's surprise, "I doubt I will move there for good. I mean the band is still here even if we are on a hiatus right now. I do want to eventually come back to that once things settle down for good. I just think I need more time away. Taylor needs to heal and you and Zac need time to figure out your relationship. I need time to figure out this single fatherhood life."

"You can take them," Natalie spoke as she sighed not sure if she was okay at the thought of them being that far away but they would be with their dad. They'd be okay in the end. "Just know Theo, he is angry at you for leaving. You are going to have to talk to him and explain things somehow even if that means telling him about Taylor anyway."

Isaac just sighed as well. He half expected Theodore to be angry, it was like the boy who seemed to be getting moodier as time went on. "I will Nata. I always do," he said knowing he always found ways to get Theodore to where he was no longer angry.

"That's because you are an amazing father," Natalie told him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are the best father I could have picked for my children," she said before standing from the bed. "I should get going though. Zoe offered to watch the kids and by now Henry is probably driving her crazy. He is starting to act just like the big brother he adores so much."

"God help us all," Isaac teased at the thought of Henry turning into Theodore. "One grumpy Theo is enough for all of us."

Natalie laughed as she walked to the door, "Ain't it," she agreed before opening the door and leaving the room. All in all their conversation had went well and she was glad that things seemed to be falling into place.

Watching as Natalie left Isaac just smiled before reaching for his phone. Turning it on he saw he had a text message and he clicked to open it a bigger smile appearing on his lips as he saw a picture of Kate holding Junia who from the looks of things had gotten into Kate's make-up as the make up was all over the child. Underneath the picture was a message from Kate telling him that he was missing all the fun in Alabama.

Replying back he told Kate that he'd be back soon and that when he did come back he'd have his kids. Then they'd both really have fun. It was after he sent the message that he realized that Kate wasn't so bad. He had never really taken the time to know her before but maybe they could get to know each other now since they both had their divorce in common and the fact that their spouses were getting together. The last fact though Isaac doubted Kate knew yet.

Putting his phone down Isaac laid back on the bed for once feeling hopeful that things would turn out okay for everyone. He just hoped at some point during all of this that Taylor would come to find peace and his own happiness. He also hoped the wreck was a wake up call for him to get clean again.


	28. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You left us and I don't understand why and it hurt."

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Eight

Isaac looked over at Theo as he drove down the interstate. He had been driving since this morning and it was now night time. He was half surprised his son was still awake and not sleeping like the other two kids were. "You should be asleep buddy," he spoke as he nodded his head and looked back at the road.

Theodore just made a face at his dad's words, "I'm not tired," he replied back his voice coming out harsh.

"Maybe not but sleep would help. I mean you're going to have to help me with Henry and Audrey tomorrow," Isaac spoke unsure if he could handle all three kids on his own, especially the younger two. "You now how much Henry hates new places and has a hard time sleeping in a new bed," Isaac smiled remembering all the times Natalie would bring the kids on the road. Henry had never slept well in hotel beds. "And Audrey has never been away from your mom for this long."

"She wouldn't have to be away from mom," Theodore mused as he looked out the window. "You and mom would still be together if you hadn't left us like you did," he whispered though his voice was still loud enough for his dad to hear.

Isaac frowned at Theo's words, "Is that what you think Theo?" he asked knowing that it was far from the truth. Nothing would have been able to save his and Natalie's marriage and now that he knew she wasn't in love with him nor him in love with her it was making things easier for him.

Theodore nodded as he looked back at his dad, "It's what I know," he said trying to keep a mask on and not show how vulnerable he was. "You ruined things daddy," he said unable to stop the crack in his voice. "You left us and I don't understand why and it hurt."

"I had to leave Theo," Isaac sighed wishing that right now he could reach over and hug his son. "Your mom and I just weren't getting along and if I had stayed it would have just made things worse. I needed me time far away and I know it was selfish of me to go off and leave you kids behind but I'm here now and I'm going to make up for that," he nodded knowing he'd try his best. "As for my leaving being the reason your mom and I aren't together, that has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah well maybe your trying is too late," Theo told his dad as his voice cracked again and he felt a tear go down his cheek. "I just want to go back home to mommy. At least she loves me enough to stay even when things are rough."

Frowning again Isaac couldn't deny that he was hurt at his son's words even if he understood them. Leaving had been a mistake even if he had needed that time away and he knew once he took the kids back to Tulsa that he'd be going back for good then too. He couldn't take missing more of their lives or having Theo even more angry at him then he was right now.

"I love you too," Isaac spoke hoping that his son knew he was honest. "I have never stopped and will never stop loving you no matter what," he said as he again looked at the child beside him. "That goes for all of you children."

After his dad spoke again Theodore just remained silent. He just wanted to ignore the man and be angry because at least being angry made sense, unlike his daddy leaving or being gone for three months.

At Theodore's silence Isaac heaved a sighed but looked back out at the road before reaching out and turning the radio up some. That was how he finished the drive to his apartment. In a tense silence with his ten year old son who was becoming way more jaded and angry. More so than any ten year old should be. Maybe neither he nor Natalie were the best parents around but right now in this moment he knew they would both have to be better. They'd work on that once he came back to Tulsa and they began co-parenting in the same state.

When Isaac finally made it home he pulled into the parking space and as he unbuckled he smiled as he saw that Theodore was asleep in the passenger seat now. Getting out he went to the back and got Audrey out first. Carrying her inside still in her car seat he took her to the room that would be hers and laid her in bed before going and doing the same for his boys.

It was after he had all of his children in bed that he too went to his bedroom and shut the door some, leaving a tiny crack so he could hear the kids if they woke during the night. Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed and sighed. Today had been exhausting in more ways than one and he could only hope that tomorrow was better.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Daddy!" a voice called from down the hall and Isaac sat up in bed with a jolt. As he did he squinted as the sunlight came into his room and he turned to look at the clock seeing it was a little after seven in the morning. "Daddy!" the voice called again and this time after it he could hear familiar sounds of a baby crying. This was a brilliant wake up call on his first day with all three children.

Getting out of bed Isaac left his room and headed to Audrey's room deciding that the crying child would come before the yelling one. Opening her room he smiled as he looked down at her and picked her up, "How is my pumpkin doing?" he asked as he kissed her head. It was hard to believe she was eight months old now and that soon she'd be a year.

Hearing Audrey just babble before sticking her hand in her mouth Isaac smiled and left the room glad that she had stopped crying. When he made it to the room his sons were sharing he took a deep breath and opened the door seeing Henry standing in the floor and pouting as Theodore took the sheets off the bed that had been Henry's.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked at both his boys. "I heard Henry crying and tried to come as fast as I could but I had to get Audrey first."

"Henry had an accident," Theo answered as he looked up at his dad. "You asked me to help so I am. I am taking the sheets off of his bed."

Isaac smiled some at Theo's last words before bending down to Henry's level and tightening his grip on Audrey, "I'm sorry you had an accident," he said knowing Henry was doing better about not having them though he guessed being in a new place had messed that up. "You go to the bathroom and get a bath and after you get out you can help me make breakfast. That sound fun little man?"

Henry stopped pouting and smiled some as he looked at his daddy, "What are we having for breakfast?" he asked curiously though he did want to help.

"Pancakes," Isaac smiled as he watched Theo come back in the room. "Do pancakes sound nice?"

Nodding Henry smiled more, "I like pancakes," he giggled before leaving the room in a hurry.

Isaac laughed and stood up, "Can you help your brother in the bath tub?" he asked Theo who had crossed his arms and was now giving him a glare. He may have taken Isaac's advice with helping but it seemed he still wanted to be mad. "I need to get Audrey a bottle as well as getting the stuff ready for breakfast."

"I guess I can," Theo answered before leaving the room again and heading towards the bathroom.

After Theo left Isaac took a deep breath again, "I can do this," he told himself before leaving the room and heading down the hall towards the kitchen. Once there he put Audrey in her high chair and he made her bottle as quickly as possible. It was after he had laid her bottle down on the tray that he heard a knock at the door and he raised an eyebrow.

He wasn't expecting visitors and whoever it was seemed to have horrible timing since he was about to get the stuff out for the pancakes. Biting his lip to keep from cursing Isaac left the kitchen and went to answer the door. When it was open he just stood there as he watched Shepherd and Junia run past him and he looked up at Kate afterwards feeling lost for words.

"Natalie called last night and told me you were on your way here with the kids," Kate explained as she gave Isaac a smile before crossing her arms. "I figured you may need some help. I mean no offense but I know how Zac was every time he was left alone with two kids and you have three."

"Are you saying all fathers are bad at being left alone with their kids?" Isaac asked as he moved aside so Kate could come inside.

Kate shook her head, "Not all dad's," she said as she smiled more. "Just Hanson men."

Mocking hurt Isaac shut the door and sighed, "To be honest I am glad you are here. While Theo has been helpful I could use another adult hand."

"Is Theo mad at you?" Kate asked knowing Natalie had mentioned he seemed mad. "Just Natalie..she mentioned that too."

"Does Natalie tell you everything?" Isaac asked as he walked into the kitchen, hearing Kate following behind him.

Kate shook her head again, "No. If it's not her or it's your mom," she teased as she walked behind Isaac. Making it to the kitchen she smiled seeing that Shepherd and Junia had seemingly made their selves at home in his kitchen. Shepherd was sitting at the table where a container of salt had been turned over and Junia was trying to make Audrey laugh by making faces.

"I think my kids are at home here," Kate muttered as she turned to look at Isaac.

Isaac nodded his head as he agreed with her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing though?"

Kate didn't even have to think of her answer, "It's good," she said knowing it was good. And she'd never admit it but she kind of felt at home with Isaac and her kids and his kids. It was a weird thing.


	29. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What's going on Zachary?"

Stained Red Chapter Twenty-Nine

Natalie chewed on her lip as she laid in bed beside Zac. It was her first official day without the children and she almost felt weird even with Zac laying in bed beside her and her unborn child kicking her from inside. Laying a hand on her stomach she sighed and turned to watch Zac who was sleeping beside her.

"You know I can feel you staring," Zac muttered as he opened his eyes to look at Natalie. "Am I just that good to look at when I sleep?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Don't get too big of an ego there cowboy," she teased as she shook her head. "I was just busy thinking."

"About how good I look when I sleep?" Zac asked as he smirked and moved closer to Natalie.

Rolling her eyes again Natalie laughed, "No," she said as she leaned over to peck his lips. "The kids and how it's my first official day with them gone so far away from me. I'm usually just used to them being at your mom's house."

"Kate said she'd check on them," Zac told Natalie knowing he had heard the conversation between the two women last night. "I'm sure everything is fine though and if it isn't well Kate will call. She is good like that," he said knowing that Kate was good at calling if something was wrong. She had done it enough to him over the years.

Natalie nodded her head as she sat up in bed, "I hope you are right," she said trying to be hopeful though she did know if something was wrong that Kate would indeed call her. Kate usually told her everything. "Does Kate know about us?" she asked wanting to change the subject from her kids. "I mean I haven't told her but I don't think it's my place to tell her."

Zac went silent at Natalie's question and he took a deep breath as he looked up at the woman whose bed he had been sleeping in most nights now. "No," he answered finally as he shook his head. "I haven't told her about us yet."

"Do you plan too?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Isaac knows and he took it well. Kate may take it well too."

Laughing at the Kate part Zac shook his head, "You honestly think Kate will be okay with us?" he asked as he sat up and looked Natalie in the eyes. "You know how she is and hell she divorced me just because I lied to her about her being my first. She won't take us being together as well as Isaac did."

"You don't really know how she will act until you tell her," Natalie sighed not sure how she felt about keeping Kate in the dark on this. "She deserves to know."

"I know but I don't think now is the time to tell her," Zac said not really wanting to be having this conversation right now.

Natalie ran a hand through her hair, "Then when would be the time to tell her?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "When the kids graduate high school?"

"No," Zac answered his tone coming out defensive. "Maybe when Shepherd starts high school though," he joked though he was half serious too.

Shaking her head Natalie wanted to laugh but instead she didn't, "Very funny Zachary," she muttered before standing from the bed. "I don't want to be your secret," she told him knowing she didn't want too and couldn't take being his secret. "And Kate deserves the truth."

Zac just sighed though he could see the point in Natalie's words, "I know," he spoke his voice coming out whiny. "But just..give me some time okay."

"How much time?" Natalie asked as she locked eyes with Zac.

"I don't know," Zac answered honestly as he sighed. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to having especially not this early in the morning. "Do we really have to argue right now?" he asked as he too stood from the bed. "It's only nine-thirty and I really don't wanna argue this early."

Natalie just shook her head at Zac's words, "No we don't," she said as she chewed her lip before thinking over her next words carefully. "But I want you to leave. I can't be with you until you tell Kate the truth Zac. I'm sick of secrets and lies and keeping the truth from people and I really don't want to be your secret."

Feeling as if Natalie had kicked him Zac just looked at her for the longest time but he could tell from her face, just the look on it said it all. She wasn't backing down and so he reached for his clothes and dressed quickly before leaving not even offering her a goodbye or trying tying to argue anymore. He knew arguing wouldn't change things and he really didn't want to tell Kate the truth either at least right now so he guessed that meant for now he'd leave Natalie.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Natalie sat on her couch and sighed. She was half regretting the fact that she had sent Zac off and she was also worrying about her children. If Kate had went to check on them she hadn't called yet and Natalie just wanted to know how they were adjusting with being so far away from her.

Picking up the remote she turned the TV on but right as it came on she jumped hearing a knock on her door. Moving from the couch Natalie headed to the door in a hurry knowing it could have been Zac and a part of her hoped it was so she could apologize for this morning and kicking him out because damn it she missed him and they had already spent so much time apart.

Opening the door though she paused when she saw that it wasn't Zac on the other side. Instead it was Taylor.

"Not who you were expecting?" Taylor asked as he raised an eyebrow seeing the look on Natalie's face.

Natalie shook her head no, "Not after the way things went the last time we saw each other."

Taylor nodded remembering that, hell he still had the fading remnants of a black eye from where Zac had punched him. "I'm sorry I was an ass," he apologized knowing he was in the wrong for the things he had said to her as well as the things he had told Isaac the day after but she probably didn't know about that though in this family it was hard to tell because it seemed everyone had big mouths.

"I guess I can forgive you," Natalie said giving him a genuine smile. "But is that all you came here for is to apologize?"

Shaking his head no Taylor looked down before grabbing some papers from his pocket that he had folded up, "I wanted to give you these before I left. It's papers relinquishing my paternal rights to the baby you are pregnant with now. Legally I don't have to do that to Theo because he is still considered Isaac's."

Natalie felt her eyes widen at Taylor's words and as she took the papers from him she frowned, "You don't have to do this. I know we aren't getting along now but we can try to be friends and work something out for the sake of this baby."

"This isn't because I can't get along with you," Taylor sighed knowing his reasons were much more than whatever his relationship with Natalie was like. "I'm a fucking addict who can't even handle something in my life going bad without having to turn to drugs," he frowned as he shook his head. "We have trouble with the label I do drugs..Nikki hurts me and proves she is a bitch I do drugs. I find out the truth about Theo my drug habit gets worse," he sighed as he looked Natalie in the eye. "I'm not a good parental figure and both Theo and that baby need one of those Nat."

Natalie just listened to Taylor and she kept eye contact with him as he finished, "Do you at least want us to tell Theo or me to tell this baby one day who their father is?" she asked as she felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't sure why she was sad about this but she was. She was sad that Taylor felt he was such a horrible parental figure just because he was an addict. Just because he had issues. She had issues too so maybe she should give up her children but she never could..even if one day her issues screwed them up.

"You guys can do whatever you wish to do," Taylor said giving Natalie a tiny smile. It was after that, that he turned to leave the porch.

As Taylor turned to walk away Natalie watched him before raising an eyebrow as a hand went to rest on her stomach, "Where are you going?" she asked watching as he stopped in his track and turned to face her. "You said you wanted to give me the papers signing away your parental rights before you left. Where are you going?"

"Rehab in Florida," Taylor answered as he smiled again. "Hopefully when I come back maybe I will be well enough and maybe Isaac will be back and we can get the band back on track."

"Maybe we can get everything back on track," Natalie mused referring to everyone's relationships. Maybe everyone just needed this time away...well except for her and Zac, she really needed Zac.

Taylor nodded liking that idea, "Yeah, maybe," he agreed before turning back around and finally leaving the porch.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Kate asked as she looked at her husband on the computer screen. Tonight was the night he usually skyped with Junia and Shepherd though after he had bid the children goodbye and her mother had ushered them off to get them ready for bed Zac had asked to speak with her. "Is something wrong?"

Zac shook his head, "Nothing is wrong," he said feeling butterflies form in his stomach. "At least not yet," he added in glad that Kate couldn't murder him through the computer though he wouldn't put it past her to fly back long enough to commit murder.

"What do you mean by not yet?" Kate asked as she studied Zac from across the computer screen. "What's going on Zachary?"

Cringing when Kate called him Zachary, Zac looked down taking a few deep breaths, "I'm kind of sort of dating Natalie," he admitted looking back up and waiting for her reaction as he did so.

At Zac's confession Kate felt her mouth drop open and she almost felt like she had been kicked in the gut. She knew she was the one who had started this divorce stuff and she knew she had always accused him of wanting Natalie though at the time she had never known it was Natalie but she really hadn't expected him to move on so fast or what seemed fast to Kate nor had she expected him to move on with Natalie the woman who had always been the invisible elephant in the room whether she had known it or not.

"Congratulations," Kate finally replied her voice coming out more bitter than she expected it too. "How long have you two been a happy couple?" she asked as her eyebrows raised.

"A few days now maybe," Zac replied as he made a face at Kate's tone. She was angry and she'd probably be that way for awhile now. "I..I just figured you deserved to know," he said knowing he had partly told her the truth because he missed Natalie and he knew that was the only way she'd take him back.

Kate glared slightly before shaking her head, "Again, congratulations," she spoke before forcing a smile. "I have to go now though. I..I guess I will see you the next time you speak to the kids," she said before disconnecting the skype call.


	30. Hanson Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I was wondering when they'd tell you."

Stained Red Chapter Thirty

Isaac sighed as he sat down on the couch and he closed his eyes. It had been two weeks now with the children and except for that first day he hadn't seen or heard from Kate and for some reason he almost missed her..almost. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way because up until recently they hadn't even been that close.

Kate had just been in his life because she was Natalie's friend and Zac's wife but now Isaac had found that since they had met again in Alabama that he had taken a liking to her in some sort. She wasn't as much of a nag as Zac made her out to be and she was kind of fun to be around not to mention she hadn't lied to him like everyone else had it seemed. She too had been burned by the same people he had.

Opening his eyes Isaac reached into his pocket for his cell phone and soon he was searching his contacts for Kate's name. When he reached it he found himself torn between his want to call her and him being nervous that maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Maybe she had realized he wasn't okay to be around. Maybe she was just sick of him now.

Taking a deep breath he finally hit send watching as his call went through and he put the phone to his ear hoping that she answered.

"Hello," Kate spoke into the receiver. She had seen the i.d. before picking up so she knew it was Isaac calling her.

"I'm glad you picked up," Isaac found himself smiling at the sound of Kate's voice. "I was beginning to think you were ignoring me or something. I haven't seen or heard from you since the first day with the kids."

Kate couldn't help but shake her head at that even though Isaac couldn't see her, "Not you per say just anyone named Hanson except for my two lovely children."

"And what's with the Hanson strike?" Isaac asked feeling confused as to why she wanted to avoid his family now.

"Because your brother pissed me off but it's just me being trivial and petty actually," Kate shrugged as she looked down at the floor in the guest room she had been occupying at the relatives house she was staying at. "I shouldn't be this way but I am and it's probably one of the many reasons Zac and I were never destined to work."

Isaac made a face hearing that Zac had pissed Kate off, "How did he make you upset?" he asked feeling curious at what Zac had done this time.

"I..I found out about him and Natalie," Kate spoke not even sure if Isaac knew but something in her gut told her that he did. He had came back to Alabama with a sense of closure which meant he had probably taken Natalie and Zac's relationship better than she had.

"Oh," Isaac muttered softly not even sure Kate had heard him. "I was wondering when they'd tell you."

Kate sighed harshly at Isaac's words, "They did..or well Zac did. Does it make me a bitch to get so upset over it?"

"I don't think it makes you a bitch to get upset," Isaac shrugged as he looked down at his pants. "But I mean, do you still love Zac? Is that why it makes you upset?"

"No," Kate answered quickly not even having to think over that. "I mean I'll always love Zac as the father of my children but I'm not in love with him anymore. I think I'm just more upset that he has moved on so quickly and I'm just still single and yeah...I guess I just expected Zac to mope around, not confirm what I always knew and that was him being in love with someone else, even if I didn't know that someone else was my best friend."

Isaac chewed his lip guessing that made some sense, "I think that makes sense in a way," he said nodding though she couldn't see him. "You know if you want to end your all things Hanson strike I know something that could maybe cheer you up."

"And just what would that be?" Kate asked as she smiled slightly at Isaac's words.

"Well since we have never really had any alone time without our children...maybe dinner and a night out on the town," Isaac suggested not even sure if Kate would agree. "I mean if you're up for drinking and having fun Kathryn," he said a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I just realized I don't know you as more than Zac's wife and Natalie's friend and I did like the time we spent together before Zac told you about him and Natalie."

Hesitating briefly as she thought over Isaac's words Kate sighed, "I..." she started but stopped herself. "Sure," she agreed knowing she had never really been out drinking. It was one thing she and Zac used to argue over. How uptight she was.

"Really?" Isaac asked almost stunned. He wasn't sure why but he had been almost scared she would have said no.

"Yeah, really," Kate chuckled nervously as she shrugged. "When?"

Isaac thought it over for a minute, "Does tomorrow at eight sound good?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I have a neighbor who lives across the hall and she's in love with the children so she can watch them for me,"

"Tomorrow at eight sounds nice," Kate smiled as she nodded her head.

"Good," Isaac grinned not even able to control it. "Goodnight Katie," he said before hearing her offer a good night as well and hanging up. It was only after he hung up that he wondered if tomorrow night qualified as a date.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie blushed as she rested her hands on her stomach. She was having lunch with her mother today and somehow the topic of Zac had been brought up. Two weeks had passed since their argument and even though she missed him she had been ignoring every effort of his to contact her because she wasn't so sure he had called and told Kate about them.

"Zac keeps calling me now," Pam chided as she shook her head. "I think you should really hear the poor boy out Natalie Anne. He loves you and misses you and it's obvious you miss him as well."

"But what if he hasn't told Kate?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow as she looked her mother square in the eye. "I don't want to go around being his dirty secret until he decides it's time to tell his soon to be ex-wife about us."

"I did tell Kate," Zac spoke from where he now stood at the table. He had shown up right as Natalie started talking.

Turning to face Zac, Natalie looked from him and her mom as recognition finally hit her, "You set this up," she accused knowing this lunch date had been her mom's idea.

Pam nodded at her daughter's accusation, "I'm tired of him calling me," she smiled faintly as she stood from her place, offering it to Zac instead. "Just listen to him Nat," she said before turning and leaving Zac and Natalie alone to talk.

Once her mother had left Natalie watched Zac sit down in her place. "You really told Kate?" she asked as she chewed her lip.

"I really told Kate," Zac nodded as he locked eyes with Natalie. "I told her the night we had our argument. I..I just didn't want to be away from you for so long. We've already wasted so much time, why waste more right? So I told her."

Natalie sighed as she nodded. Being here in front of Zac and seeing the way he looked at her, he seemed sincere. "How did she take it?"

"Not good," Zac frowned as he remembered her reaction. "She's been ignoring me too but I'm sure she'll come around like she always does," he shrugged at least hoping that she would. "I'm hoping you'll come around too and forgive me, I mean for the argument."

"I was just as much at fault," Natalie told him as she stood from her seat and went to sit beside Zac. "I can forgive you if you forgive me," she smiled at him before he leaned in to peck her lips which she took as a sign that he had forgiven her. "So...we can finally be official."

"We can," Zac grinned as he reached his hand down to rest on her bump. "Does that scare you?"

Scrunching her nose, Natalie shook her head, "Not really. Just makes me wish we had done it sooner to be honest. Maybe if I hadn't lied but I can't change the past. I can only work to fix things now."


	31. Time Would Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What's going to happen when we go back?"

Stained Red Chapter Thirty-One

Kate took several deep breaths as she stood in the bathroom in the bar where she and Isaac were at. She was nervous about being here..about being out with Isaac because this felt too much like a date and this couldn't be a date. It really could not be a date. She had been married to his brother before.

"This isn't a date," she told herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed like it was a date though. Her hair was done up but not too much. She had a bit of make up and she had dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. She was dressed like one would dress if they were going to a bar with someone on a first date.

"It's really not a date," Kate muttered still trying to convince herself that this wasn't a date. She wasn't like Natalie, she didn't date her ex-husband's brother, even if he was good looking and rather charming.

Closing her eyes she took a few more deep breaths before finally leaving the bathroom and finding Isaac where she had left them at their booth. "Sorry for leaving you waiting for so long."

"I was beginning to think you had bailed and went back on that Hanson strike again," Isaac teased Kate as he felt his cheeks get warm. He wasn't sure why but this felt a lot like a date and he was okay with that. He was okay with being on a date with Kate.

"I wouldn't just ditch you without warning," Kate smiled as she picked up the beer she had ordered before going to the bathroom. "Anyway I'm not going to leave a half empty beer bottle behind."

Isaac faked being hurt as he shook his head, "So you only came back to me for the beer huh?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow playfully. "I feel so used Katie."

Kate blushed as she heard Isaac call her Katie, "You're on to me Clarke," she teased back as she took a drink from the beer to ease her nerves at how right it felt to be here with Isaac and how nice it felt to tease him and to forget still how much this seemed like a date.

"Oh Clarke...no one ever uses that on me much," Isaac spoke as he shook his head. "I feel like I'm in trouble and should apologize or something."

"You aren't in trouble," Kate smiled as she took another drink of her beer. It was her second one of the night and the more she drank the looser she began to feel. "Now how about we dance?" she asked hearing some old country song come on the radio. "Unless you really can't dance that is."

Isaac stood from the booth as he held his hand out to her, "I can dance," he said once she stood and took a hold of his hand. He could tell already this night out or well date was going to be one he'd never forget nor would he really want to forget it.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Isaac smiled as he sat with Kate on the couch in his apartment. They were both drunk though he had done much more drinking since he had arrived here at his home because he hadn't wanted to be trashed while driving Kate here. He would hate himself if he hurt her or anyone else via a wreck.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen you drunk before," Isaac spoke as he looked at Kate who just turned to give him a smile. "You're kind of funny when you're drunk."

"Good funny or bad funny?" Kate asked hearing her words slur as she raised an eyebrow or at least she hoped she was raising one anyway.

Isaac pretended to think over her question for a bit, "Good funny," he finally said as he found himself inching closer to her. "You're not as uptight," he said soon regretting his words. "Not that uptight is a bad thing or anything. I just like seeing you have fun," he clarified hoping he hadn't made his own grave even deeper by his words he had spoken.

Kate wasn't sure whether to be offended by Isaac's words or not so she stayed silent for awhile, letting her drunk brain take in his words. "No, you're right," she finally spoke after some time. "I can be a bit uptight at times and I know I come across as a bitch. I guess I just like being perfect."

"But you're much more attractive with a bad side Katie," Isaac blurted out soon feeling his cheeks growing hot after he did so.

Blushing as well Kate felt herself inch closer to Isaac, "You really think so?" she asked him as she locked eyes with him. "Because you're much more attractive when you're not dressed up in suits and are just wearing a t-shirt and jeans," she said referring to the outfit that he had on tonight. "Not that you aren't attractive in your suits as well because you really are."

Isaac blushed some more at Kate's words and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her on the lips hoping to God that she didn't push him away.

Kate who had been surprised by the kiss though she really shouldn't have froze for a brief few seconds before closing her eyes and letting herself kiss Isaac. She let herself enjoy the kiss because it had been awhile since she had kissed anyone like this and kissing Isaac like this almost felt nice..it felt real nice.

Maybe it was the nice feeling of it that let her allow Isaac to lay her back against the couch and maybe it was the nice feeling of it that let her undress Isaac as he undressed her or maybe it was just her wanting some sort of passion but she didn't object to any of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Isaac finally asked breaking the silence that had happened after their kissing. Silence that had lead to them being on the couch and undressed with him between Kate's legs and at her entrance and now here he was nervous and not sure if this is what she really wanted. "W..we can stop if you want too."

Kate locked eyes with Isaac before smiling, "I want this," she nodded before reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss. It seemed her words were all he needed because it wasn't long after she spoke them that she felt him inside her and the rest of what happened really wasn't much of a blur even if she was intoxicated.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking the next morning on Isaac's couch Kate groaned and buried her head deeper into..well into Isaac's arm, hearing a laugh coming from the man beside her.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked as she moved her head out of his arm and glared at him. As she did, she was faintly aware of the fact that they were both still nude under the blankets he had draped over them while they had been laying the afterglow of the sex they had, had...sex that had happened twice. Sex which she found she hadn't regretted either.

"Maybe," Isaac smiled as he reached over to fix some stray hairs that Kate had sticking out. "Just wondering how bad your hangover is now?"

Kate laughed as well at that before shaking her head, "My head is pounding and I feel like I am going to be sick."

"Yeah that does tend to happen," Isaac spoke as he chewed his lip. "I have a cure for hangovers though, at least it always worked for mine and it worked for Natalie when she had hangovers too," he said not sure if he should mention his ex the morning after having sex with someone who was her best friend or maybe still was. Isaac wasn't sure how Kate was going to handle everything with Natalie or with Zac...hell he wasn't even sure how she was going to handle things with him.

"And what's that cure?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

Isaac smirked before maneuvering himself off the couch, "Eggs and bacon," he answered as he slipped on his boxers. "Are you okay with eggs and bacon."

"If they cure the hangover I'll be okay with anything," Kate nodded as she wrapped herself in the blanket more and eventually watched Isaac leave, heading to his kitchen. While he was in the kitchen she sighed and closed her eyes wondering what last night had meant and where her and Isaac went from here. She may have been confused about one thing but she was certain of another, she needed to head back to Tulsa. She needed to stop running from the fact that she and Zac had ended and she needed to get back and start new...maybe with the man who she had sex with last night..maybe not.

Standing from the couch she fixed the blanket around her before walking into the kitchen, watching Isaac cook. Kate had to admit he looked really cute standing in the middle of the kitchen in just his boxers while cooking breakfast. "I..I think I'm going back to Tulsa soon," she spoke seeing Isaac turn to look at her. "It's time too."

"I think it's time I head back as well," Isaac said knowing he was feeling like his time in Alabama was running low. The kids missed their mom and he missed home...just plain being home where his family was and where the studio was.

"What's going to happen when we go back?" Kate mused as she went to a chair and sat down at the table.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, "That's the beauty of uncertainty, not knowing what will happen but facing it anyway," he answered not really knowing what to expect but whatever it was he was ready to face it. He needed too as did Kate. Their time away had seemingly brought them closer and maybe it had helped them heal, just like their time away had also brought Natalie and Zac closer and who knew, maybe eventually things would be okay for everyone. Maybe everyone just had needed new starts. Time would tell in the end.


	32. Always On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Dance with me lady?"

Stained Red Chapter Thirty-Two

Natalie sat outside on the porch of Diana and Walker's house. It was now Thanksgiving and Isaac and the kids had been back since the end of August and things between her and Ike, well they just were. They were friends who were now co-parenting three children and they had yet to even talk about the one big issue between them. If they would tell Theo the truth about Taylor or not.

It was at the thought of Taylor that she frowned because she knew deep down that maybe she had lead him on. She had slept with him a second time and gotten pregnant again, though she knew she wasn't what had caused him to turn to drugs. She was certain that had been Nikki and him finding out how Nikki had screwed him over, though it seemed he was past that now because when he had returned from Florida he had returned with her and now tonight during Thanksgiving festivities she sat in the house at his side.

Natalie wasn't sure if things would ever be okay between her and Nikki because of the fact that Nikki had done some awful shit but if Taylor could get past it maybe she could too, hell Kate seemed to be getting past things she had done but then again Kate had been her friend for longer than Natalie had ever known Nikki and Kate was with Isaac now or Natalie assumed she was. They were always doing things together or she was at his house.

Zac didn't really seemed bothered by it, had even commented once before that Kate and Isaac seemed nice together and maybe it should have always been that way. Natalie had to agree and she felt almost guilty, like maybe her pregnancy lie had caused fate from putting them together when they should have been but then again if she hadn't lied she wouldn't have Henry and Audrey and she loved both of them more than life itself.

Hearing a door open Natalie turned and smiled seeing Isaac come outside, a cigarette between his lips, "I thought you stopped smoking," she said knowing he had given it up when she had been pregnant with Audrey.

"I only smoke when stressed," Isaac shrugged as he walked to sit down beside Natalie. "The family driving you crazy?" he asked her curiously as he lit his cigarette and soon took a drag off of it. "Is that why you had to retreat out here."

"Maybe," Natalie laughed as she shook her head and rested her hand on her belly. She was due next month and she almost wished it would hurry and get here. "Or maybe I just needed to escape Nikki for a bit."

Isaac made a face when she mentioned Nikki, "Taylor says they are doing better now. Says that they reconnected while he was in Florida and they seem stronger."

"Do you believe him?" Natalie asked as she looked down some. "Or do you think he is lying?"

"I think I believe him," Isaac nodded before taking another drag off his cigarette and he and Natalie almost fell into a comfortable silence. "I..I don't think we should tell Theo the truth," he finally spoke after some time. "I've been wanting to tell you that for awhile but I don't know if it makes me selfish."

Natalie shook her head, "I don't think it makes you selfish," she said as she smiled some. "By law you'll be considered his father anyway. We were married when I had him and your name is on the birth certificate. Taylor said it was up to us anyway."

"Then we won't tell him," Isaac said sounding confident. "If when he gets older and he has questions then maybe but for now I think we should just let him go on believing what he wants. I'm his father."

"You're his father anyway," Natalie told him as she looked up and locked eyes with him. "You raised him since birth and you'll always be his father. Always."

Isaac smiled at Natalie's words, "What are you going to do about the baby you're pregnant with now? Taylor told me he gave his parental rights."

"Zac's agreed to adopt the baby...be the father," Natalie said as she smiled more. "He's been in love with this baby for so long and I think he'll be a good daddy. He's wonderful with Shepherd and Junia too and I see that all the time when they come over to stay on weekends."

"Kate hates when they come back because she knows Zac spoils them," Isaac laughed knowing Kate always complained about how much Zac spoiled the children. "She's a wonderful mom though."

"She is," Natalie agreed knowing Kate was a good mom. "Maybe you'll get to have kids with her one day."

Isaac chuckled at Natalie's words, "She's already pregnant," he confessed before taking another drag from his cigarette. "That's why I've been smoking."

At Isaac's confession Natalie just made a face, "You didn't want this baby?" she asked him not sure why that would cause him to smoke or be stressed.

"No I did," Isaac admitted. "Just wondering how everyone else will take the news."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled," Natalie told him as she nodded. "You love her and she seems to love you and you're having a baby together."

Isaac just sighed and eventually he finished his cigarette, "I hope you are right," he said knowing he wanted everyone to be okay with this news but he wasn't sure they would be.

"I'm always right," Natalie teased him as she stuck her tongue out playfully. "You need to realize that by now."

"And I think you've been spending too much time with Zac," Isaac teased back. "Starting to get his big head and all," he laughed as he shook his head. "You know I never saw us here," he admitted as he looked away from her and out at the neighborhood where his parents lived. "After we got married, every time I thought about the future I always saw us together forever."

"But plans change," Natalie spoke knowing you couldn't always go by what you saw happening. "Futures change sometimes."

Isaac went silent again knowing Natalie was right but he wouldn't tell her, he didn't want to encourage her ego to get any bigger. "You know I did love you," he said as he kept looking out at the neighborhood. "I just..I don't think I was ever in love with you and I always wanted to be but it was never going to happen."

"I know you loved me and I loved you too but like you said we weren't in love with each other and it was never going to happen. It was better we got out now then stay in and ruin any chance for finding true happiness," Natalie smiled as she too eventually looked out at the neighborhood. "You did good finding Kate."

"And you did good finding Zac," Isaac smiled as he reached over for Natalie's hand. As much as he was happy with Kate he still wouldn't change the years he had shared with her. He had gotten three children from it and in the end maybe he had learned a few lessons he wouldn't have learned otherwise.

Natalie squeezed Isaac's hand and she just sat beside him, enjoying the silence that had fallen between them now. She was at least glad that after everything they could still be civil, they could still be friends and maybe deep down they still loved each other though it was and never would be the right kind of love and that was why in the end they hadn't worked out. It hadn't been because of her secret about Theo or her getting pregnant by Taylor again. They just were never in the right kind of love with each other.

As they sat there Natalie smiled more as she heard Isaac began to hum an old Elvis song and she had to blink a few times to stop the tears. "Don't make me cry Ike," she warned him under her breath.

"Still weepy while pregnant I see?" Isaac asked as he raised an eyebrow and stood up, pulling Natalie to her feet as well. "Dance with me lady?" he asked though it sounded more like a statement.

Natalie laughed but agreed, letting him lead the way on the dance they were sharing on his parents front porch while he sang a really good rendition of Always On My Mind. He was always better at singing Elvis songs than Taylor was but of course Natalie wouldn't mention that in fear of hurting Taylor's ego.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Maybe I didn't treat you_  
_Quite as good as I should have_  
_Maybe I didn't love you_  
_Quite as often as I could have_  
_Little things I should have said and done_  
_I just never took the time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This story came to be when I was listening to the song Secrets by One Republic and thinking of Hanfic in general.
> 
> Somehow the song made me go but what if there was another universe in which Natalie got pregnant and married Isaac and made him think he was the father of her baby when he might not really be and Stained Red was born and the title was taken from a line in that song.
> 
> There were a few things that weren't planned like Zac/Natalie and Kate/Isaac being endgame. It was meant to be Natalie/Isaac endgame but Natalie's pregnancy and a scene with Zac after that changed the course of the ending.
> 
> I think I like this ending better in the end than the original one. But other than that it stayed on course mostly.


	33. Soundtrack

  1. Me Myself and I-Hanson
  2. Until I Fall Away-Gin Blossoms
  3. Two-Ryan Adams
  4. Bulletproof Weeks-Matt Nathanson
  5. Dear John-Ryan Adams & The Cardinals
  6. The Longer I Run-Peter Bradley Adams
  7. What If You-Joshua Radin
  8. Always On My Mind-Elvis Presley
  9. The Letter Song-Tyler Hilton
  10. Tequila Sunrise-The Eagles
  11. Lost Without You-Hanson
  12. We Just Disagree-Billy Dean
  13. Somebody Should Leave-Reba McEntire
  14. Come On Get Higher-Matt Nathanson




End file.
